CuanDo Se aMa
by Miss-Ginger
Summary: [7ºcap. up!][7ºaño] RHr, HG. La última batalla contra Voldemort está más cerca que nunca, pero...¿y si los corazones de nuestros protagonistas se han cansado de callar sus sentimientos?Rebeldía, locuras, besos, engaños, peleas.
1. Primer día, primera discusión

_Capítulo 1: Primer día, primera discusión._

Faltaba un cuarto para las once, hora en la que el expreso de Hogwarts marchaba hacia el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Harry contempló como la señora Weasley y los gemelos se despedían de Ron y Ginni, la cual no tenía muy buena cara.

El moreno se acercó a la zona donde Fred y George hablaban con Ron.

- Ya sabes, hermanito- decía Fred quitándose el polvillo de su chaqueta de piel de dragón recién estrenada- siempre habrá un sitio para ti en 'Sortilegios Weasley', así que piénsalo, oportunidades así no se presentan dos veces en la vida.

- No digas tonterías- replicó Ron frunciendo el ceño- yo voy a ser Auror.

- Y hablando de tonterías- añadió George rascándose la barbilla y sonriéndole burlonamente a su hermano pequeño. Fred soltó una risita.- no cometas errores este año, no salgas con ninguna Lavender, déjate de rollos y ¡lánzate!

- ¿De que hablas?- susurró el pelirrojo amigo de Harry. Al parecer no entendía nada de nada, algo raro porque Harry entendió de inmediato. El moreno sonrió y le dio dos palmaditas a Ron en la espalda, el cual seguía pensando, suponía él, en el comentario de su hermano.

Fred le sonrió a Harry y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

- Harry- le llamó una voz. el joven se giró y se encontró al señor Weasley, el cual iba acompañado por Lupin y Tonks. Harry se fijó en el detalle de que iban cogidos de la mano.

- ¡Ah! hola, señor Weasley- respondió el aludido.

- Mira Harry, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Arthur mirando su reloj de pulsera impaciente- así que vayamos al grano.- Tonks y Lupin escuchaban atentamente- este curso no habrán excursiones a Hosmeade, es más, está rotundamente prohibido por el Ministro salir fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Para todos los alumnos. Eso te incluye a ti- lo miró seriamente.

- Pero...- dijo alterado Harry- ¡debo ir a buscar los Horrocruxes con vosotros!

- Harry- lo paró Lupin esa vez- tenemos a más de cincuenta magos en el caso, y al menos a veinte brujas, Tonks entre ellas- Tonks sonrió al muchacho.

- Ya, pero...

- Harry, Dumbledore nos dejó datos realmente interesantes en los que nos explica la manera de encontrar los Horrocruxes.

- ¡Yo quiero ayudar!- replicó empezando a enfadarse.

- ¿Sabes donde se encuentra alguno de los Horrocruxes?- preguntó con una ceja alzada Lupin. Harry no contestó- nosotros tampoco. Pero trabajaremos en ello y estaremos en contacto.

- ¿Cómo?¿por vía lechuza? una manera muy segura...- ironizó Harry. No quería perder la calma ni los modales pero lo estaban consiguiendo.

- Por red Flu- al ver la cara sorprendida de Harry, Lunpin continuó- sí, la profesora McGonagall nos permite comunicarnos contigo las veces que sean necesarias.

Harry pareció meditar la cuestión durante varios segundos.

- ¿Yo también podré ponerme en contacto con vosotros si quiero?

- Sí- respondió Tonks- uno de nosotros tres siempre estará en el Cuartel general de la Orden para poder atenderte cuando lo necesites.

- Está bien- cedió Harry. El silbato sonó a las once en punto y estudiantes de todos los cursos y casas empezaron a subir al tren escarlata.

- Es hora de que te vayas- le dijo el señor Weasley a Harry. El muchacho asintió.

- Estaremos en contacto, entonces- dijo, les sonrió y se marchó con el baúl en una mano y con Hedwig dentro de su jaula en la otra.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, Harry!- oyó que le girtaba Tonks desde la lejanía. Él les despidió con la mano antes de entrar al vagón.

Ginni y Ron estaban asomados por una ventana del pasillo buscando con la mirada. Cientos de alumnos los empujaban al pasar por su lado y Ginni estuvo tentada a lanzarle un hechizo mocomurciélagos a un chaval de quinto curso que la insultó por lo bajo al chocar con ella.

- ¿Crees que no vendrá?- le preguntó Ron con un deje preocupado en la voz- ¿y si sus padres no la dejan venir este año?¿y si...?

- ¡Oh, por Merlín, Ronald!- gritó la joven pelirroja apartándose de la cara su largo y lacio pelo pelirrojo de la cara- ¡claro que va a venir!

- No se...- murmuró Ron- y si...- pero cuando Ginni le iba a pegar una colleja en la nuca por pelmazo, gritó la muchacha:

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Dónde?¿cuándo?- balbuceó el pelirrojo desconcertado y se giró para ver donde se dirigía su hermana. '¿cómo que Hermione' pensó 'aquella chica no es Her...' pero su mente calló cuando los inconfundibles ojos de la castaña se posaron sobre los suyos. Ahora ambas chicas se dirigían hacia él.

- Estás espléndida...- decía Ginni sonriente dándole una vuelta a su amiga para verla con más detenimiento. Ron aun no había dicho palabra, solo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Y no era para menos. Hermione no solo estaba expléndida a su parecer sino que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Fleur Delacour (su actual cuñada).

La joven se había desenmarañado su pelo y se lo había dejado caer en perfectos rizos largos y ondulados, había adquirido un color de piel dorado que causaba destellos de oro en su cara y llevaba unos pantalones de talle de cadera con una camiseta azul vaporosa con ligero escote. Ron no quiso mirar más, pues ya notaba su cara arder.

- Her...Her...- balbuceaba como un tartamudo. Ginni sonreía misteriosamente- tú...tú...hola.- dijo simplemente. Hermione sonrió y se abalanzó sobre su amigo dándole un fuerte abrazo en el que (ambos) se ruborizaron más de lo que ya estaban.

- Hola para ti también- le respondió la castaña despues del saludo tan efusivo. Pero Ron pareció no oír las palabras de su amiga, pues había comenzado otra vez la labor de observar a la 'nueva' Hermione.

- ¿Y Harry?- preguntó Hermione en general, pero su pregunta fue respondida por cierto moreno de diecisiete año recién cumplidos que se acercaba cargando con su baúl y con la vieja Hedwig.

- Aquí- dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Harry!- gritó abalanzándose encima del chico y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Para ella Harry era el hermano que nunca tuvo y Ron...bueno, con Ron era distinto.

- ¡Veo que el verano te ha sentado realmente bien!- la elogió el muchacho de ojos verdes- ¿Cierto, no Ron?- añadió pícaramente. Ginni tambien mostró una sonrisa cómplice.

- Eh...- balbuceaba Ron- si, si, por supuesto...

A Harry le dio un poco de pena poner a Ron en aquella situación, y al parecer a Ginni también porque añadió indiferente:

- ¡Nos van a quitar todos los compartimentos!¿a que esperamos?- y todo el conjunto de jóvenes entró en uno bastante grande, es decir, que cabrían todos a la perfección.

- Hermione- dijo Ron colocando su baúl en la reja que había encima de sus asientos.- ¿por qué no viniste a la Madriguera?

- Ya te lo dije...- replicó Hermione con voz notablemente cansina y repetitiva- me iba el mes entero de vacaciones. Del uno al veinte las pasé con mi tía abulela Mary en su viejo caserón de Francia- Ginni y Hermione rieron tóntamente, al parecer había algo que no les habían contado a ellos- y más tarde- dijo sin perder la compostura- fui a un crucero por las Islas Griegas.

- ¡Uau!- exclamó Ron- me encantaría montar en uno de esos barcos tan gigantes...- Hermione chascó los dedos, como si se acabara de acordar de algo.

- ¡Por cierto!- dijo mirando a Ron- tu madre me avisó que te dijera que te mandará por correo tus calzoncillos favoritos de los Chudley Cannons, al parecer te los has olvidado encima de tu cama...

Harry y Ginni ahogaron una carcajada, y lo que se oyó fueron como dos terribles carraspeos. Ambos se miraron, pero Ginni apartó la vista de inmediato avergonzada.

Ron parecía no haber estado pasándolo peor en su vida, estaba morado, mezcla de fúria con su madre por contarle aquello a Hermione y parte de sonrojo.

Hermione también se sonrojó al ver que había puesto en un apuro al pobre Ron y se conformó con mirar sin pestañear a través de la ventana.

Cuando Ginni se recuperó un poco de la risa le informó a Hermione acerca del tema de las excursiones a Hosmeade. La chica pareció no tomarselo tan a pecho como la pelirroja.

La puerta se abrió al cabo de una hora de estar hablando (a Ron aun no se le pasaba el sonrojo), dando paso a Seamus y a Dean Thomas.

- ¡Ey, panda!- saludó Seamus levantando su mano como si fuera el papa de Roma- ¿qué tal el verano?¡yo he conocido a una pava que flipáis de lo buena que está!

Al parecer, los únicos interesados en el tema eran Harry y Ron, al cual le preguntaron si tenía fiebre (por su rojura xD!) y éste se puso aun más rojo si cabía.

El tren pitó, anunciando la llegada de los pasajeros a su destino. Hogwarts. Ginni realmente se qüestionaba como fuancionaría todo sin Dumbledore. No discutía que la profesora McGonagall fuera estricta ni supiera llevar la situación pero...no sería lo mismo.

Bajaron en un tropel (con Luna y Neville) que se habían unido más tarde a la conversación en su compartimento.

- Mi padre dice que los Blibbers Maravillosos se han unido a favor de Voldemort- dijo Luna, la cual no tenía ningún problema al mencionar el nombre de aquel asesino.

Hermione y Ginni no pudieron reprimir un escalofrío.

- Tonterías- le replicó Ron- van en contra de Voldemort...

- Te digo que no- se empeñaba la rubia- si no te lo crees saldrá en el próximo número del 'Quisquilloso', solo tienes que comprarlo...- y marchó con Ginni a paso rápido.

- Ron- le dijo Harry preocupado a su amigo- ¿tú también crees en esos Blickers o como se digan?

- ¡Que va!- respondió riendo- estaba fingiendo- Hermione le pegó un pequeño golpe en el hombro- ¡solo me divertía, Hermione!- replicó adolorido, sobándose en hombro.

- Ya sabes como es...- le advirtió Hermione- no está muy...en sus cabales.

- Ella no tiene la culpa- la defendió Harry- solo lo dice porque es su padre el que le mete todos esos rollos en la cabeza, ella es una chica como cualquier otra.

- ¡Pues a mi me parece maravillosa!- coincidió Ron. Hermione bufó enfadada (obviamente celosa) y corrió un poco para alejarse de ellos y unirse con Ginni.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Ron a Harry, confundido por la reacción de Hermione.

Harry solo rodó los ojos con desesperación.

La ausencia de Dumbledore, Snape y Malfoy era más notoria que nunca.

Los Slytherin semejaban alicaídos y no parecían tan valientes y burlones como de costumbre. Ovbiamente Malfoy les inspiraba valentía. Goyle y Crabbe tenían sus enormes cabezotas juntas y susurraban cosas que ni Hermione podía descifrar en la lejanía.

Harry se sentía aliviado por la usencia del idiota de Snape en Hogwarts, pero su pulso se aceleraba al acordarse de que Snape no era tonto y no jugaba cualquiera con él, y menos Harry Potter.

'En este momento le estará lamiendo el culo al invécil de Voldemort' pensó el moreno 'maldito mugroso...'

Lo sorprendente era que, MacGonagal no ocupaba su sitio de directora en el gran trono que usaba Dumbledore, sino que se mantenía en el mismo asiento de siempre, como un profesor más. Ginni sonrió al ver lo noble y respetuosa que era su profesora de transformaciones.

Ron, en cambio, no veía nada ni pensaba nada, solo deboraba su pollo asado con codicia.

Harry miró a Ginni unos segundos y vió que como él, miraba a su nueva directora. Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban, no como antes, pero brillaban. Su estómago dio una sacudida. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado en la Madriguera, pocas veces Ginni le había dirigido la palabra directamente, sabía que ella no estaba enfadada con él, más bien parecía orgullosa, pero le dolía que le rehuyera la mirada cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. No podía seguir más con aquello, necesitaba hablar con ella e intentar reavivar la amistad, aunque sabía que ninguno de los dos sentía simplemente amistad el uno por el otro.

Ginni lo miró y bajó la vista a su plato, Harry soltó un bufido y la imitó.

La cena transcurió sin ningún incidente, aunque si notó que todos estaban más callados de lo habitual en el gran comedor, pero Ginni supuso que sería por simple respeto al recién fallecido director.

Salieron, nuevamente en silencio en dirreción a sus respectivas salas comunes, pues todos estaban cansados por el viaje. Hermione riñó a Ron por hacerse el perezoso a la hora de conducir a los nuevos alunmos de primero a la sala común de Griffindor. Éste se levantó con pesadez y siguió a Hermione (lo que a ninguno se le escapó) mirando a su compañera prefecta más de lo habitual.

Pasaron por la estatua de 'Barnabás el chiflado' y Harry ya no podía contener su ansia. Así que avanzó rápidamente y alcanzó a Ginni que hablaba en ese momento animadamente con Luna.

- Ginni- la llamó tocándole un hombro a la joven. Ella se giró y posó sus hermosos ojos marrones en Harry- ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro- respondió con una media sonrisa.

- Bueno chicos- se despidió Luna, viendo que sobraba un poco- mañana nos vemos, ¡hasta luego Harry!¡Ginni, mañana nos vemos en Herbología!- y con un gesto de mano, se coló por un corredor a su derecha.

- Bueno...- dijo la pelirroja aminorando su paso- ¿de que quieres hablar?

- Eh, yo...Ginni- se olvidó por un momento de sus nervios y decidió ser lo más sincero posible- creo que ya sabes porque quiero hablar contigo.

La pelirroja paró en seco, lo miró y suspiró afirmando con la cabeza.

- Mira, Harry- empezó ella sin titubear- no me puedes pedir que te abrace y me comporte como antes porque creo que tú sabes (y yo también) que eso no va a ser posible...pues, ¿cómo voy a hablarte de mis cosas cuando lo que quiero no es abrazarte si no besarte?- añadió lanzada. Definitivamente, Ginni no era aquella niña de catorce años y eso, en parte, a Harry le gustaba mucho.

- Ya lo se- coincidió él- lo se, porque yo siento lo mismo cuando te veo...

- Harry, eres tan valiente- le dijo ella acariciándole una mejilla al chico- prefieres arriesgarte tú a ponerme en peligro. Pero...- sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y su voz tembló un poco- Harry, yo te acepté sabiendo de donde venías y con que peso tienes que cargar en tu espalda, yo te quiero así...Y de verdad que quiero ayudarte. No se que haría si te perdiera y no hubiera hecho nada por impedirlo. ¡No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados!- una lágrima resbaló de su ojos izquierdo. Harry alzó su mano y, con el dorso, se la limpió con calma. Hubiera estado acariciándola por siglos.

- Ginni...- dijo simplemente él, sintiendo como su corazón se partía al hacerla llorar. Porque lloraba por su culpa.- lo siento...siento ser yo.

Ginni lo abrazó y arrancó en llanto.

- ¡No digas eso!- lo reprendió. Harry la abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo su aroma floral.- yo te quiero así, Harry, con tus pros y tus contras, tus problemas...¡Te he querido siempre y ahora no voy a dejar de hacerlo!¡nunca dejaré de hacerlo!

- Nunca quise dañar a nadie- la miró a los ojos, estaban muy cerca- y muchísimo menos a tí...no se cuanto tiempo llevo enamorado de ti, quizás años, lo que si que se es que no ocurrió de un dia para otro.

- Oh, Harry...- susurró la muchacha rociando más y más lágrimas cargadas de amor, dolor y sentimientos.

Sus bocas intentaban unirse como si tuvieran cargas magnéticas, como si Harry fuera el polo positivo y Ginni el negativo. Sabían que ese beso iba a doler, pero también sabían que lo necesitaban para continuar...

La espera no duró mucho, pues fue Harry el que dio el paso definitivo y unió sus labios con los finos y rosados de ella. Ella...su primer real amor...Ginni.

No fue un beso feroz ni apasionado, fue un beso dulce, un simple roce quizás, un roce de reencuentro...pero un simple roce bastó para que ambos sintieran renacer de nuevo, renacer entre las cenizas y ver un nuevo amanecer.

Ginni soltó sus brazos del cuello de Harry y se alisó su túnica ruborizada. No estaba segura de nada, quería volver con Harry, pero a la vez pensaba que a lo mejor él prefería seguir así.

El error fue de Harry, que sin decir nada, se encaminó sonrojado junto a Ginni hacia la sala común.

Pero Harry no dijo nada, no porque no quiso, sino porque comprendió que no era el momento, no hoy, no ahora.

Vieron que Ron y Hermione los esperaban en cómodos sillones (la última leía el nuevo ejemplar de pociones). Harry odió esa asignatura en aquel instante, la verdad es que siempre la había odiado.

- ¿Os partieron las piernas o que?- preguntó Ron acercándose a ellos con rostro confundido- ¡habéis tardado media hora!

- ¡No seas invécil, Ronald!- le espetó Ginni, la cual ya no mostraba ningún signo de haber llorado.

Hermione miró a los recién llegados y, una mirada de Harry le confirmó todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos durante su ausencia.

- ¡Ron!- lo reprendió llamándolo con la mano para que se acercara a ella.

Ginni miró a Hermione significativamente y ésta comprendió.

- Me voy a dormir- dijo Ginni en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible.- buenas noches a los dos, ¿Hermione te vienes?

- Sí- afirmó de inmediato y junto con la pelirroja se perdió escaleras arriba después de dedicarles un bago 'hasta mañana' a sus amigos.

- Mujeres...- suspiró Ron observando la escalera donde las chicas habían desaparecido- ¿quién las entiende?- pero lo que realmente Ron pensaba es que le había hecho Hermione que no podía dejar de mirarla. ¿Lo habría embrujado? pensó. (n/a: Autora y lectores sonreímos sarcásticos. ¡Que no es un hechizo Ronnie! la explicación es que llevas colado por ella desde hace siglos...ais!T.T) Harry pareció pensar algo similar a nosotras/os.

- Hermione, ¿nos hemos besado y lo único que se te ocurre decir es 'me lo imaginaba'?- gritó impresionada Ginni Weasley retirándose el pelo hacia atrás y mirando de hito a hito a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Es que ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría!- dijo sonriendo la castaña- una mirada de Harry me ha bastado para comprender lo que había pasado. Él es como un libro abierto.

- Es cierto...- dijo suspirando con una sonrisita en el rostro la pelirroja. Acto seguido, se tumbó en su cama y pegó pataditas de emoción en el aire tapándose la cara con sus pequeñas y pecosas manos.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo pero con el ceño fruncido.

- No lo se- reconoció la otra a la castaña- lo que surja, supongo...Mira, paso de controlar mi vida. A patir de ahora haré solo caso a mi instinto y a mis impulsos.

Hermione rió como nunca.

- ¡Estás loca!

- No estoy loca- replicó la otra seria.Luego sonriendo mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente- Estoy...locamente...¡enamorada de Harry James Potter!- y ambas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

La puerta de la habitación de las chicas de sexto año se abrió dando paso a una compañera de cuarto de Ginni.

- ¡Hailie!- saludo Ginni insorporándose- ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?- la chica tenía el pelo moreno y lacio y los ojos de un color azul verdoso precioso. A Hermione le caía muy bien aquella joven.

- ¡Oh, fantásticas!- respondió sonriendo la morena- ¿Y vosotras chicas?

- ¡Tambien genial! gracias por preguntar- respondió Hermione reprimiendo un bostezo- bueno chicas, yo me voy a la cama, hoy a sido un día agotador...

- ¡Hasta mañana!- respondieron las otras dos antes de que Hermione cerrara la puerta tras de si.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio. Lo compartía con Parvati Patil y la tonta de Lavender Brown. Desde que cortó con Ron había estado insoportable con Hermione. Cada vez que la castaña entraba a la habitación se encontraba con cosas tiradas, como si la hubieran registrado y estaba 'casi' segura que todo tenía que ver con Lavender.

Abrió la puerta con cautela y enseguida oyó los estruendosos chillidos de sus dos compañeras, que sacaban todo su maquillaje y lo colocaban en el armario del cuarto de baño.

Se dirigió a su baúl.

- ¡Hola, Hermione!- la saludó alegremente Parvati. La verdad es que ella nunca se metía con Hermione. Al menos no delante suya, cosa que Lavender si hacía.

La ex novia de su mejor amigo ni la saludó así que Hermione también trató de ignorarla.

- ¿Qué tal, Parvati?- preguntó abriendo su armario- ¿las vacaciones bien?

- Bueno, no han estado mal- repuso la morena- ¡Te ves fantástica! Ese nuevo look te sienta realmente bien.

- ¿De verdad? Gracias- dijo cohibida Hermione tocándose uno de sus rizos. Lavender le echó una mirada amenazante a Parvati. Hermione no lo notó, pues sacaba cuidadosamente su pijama del baúl.

- La malas hiervas, son malas incluso disfrazándolas- murmuró perfectamente audible Lavender entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione bajó la vista apenada. Parvati la miraba de reojo bastante culpable, pues el año anterior también participó en las burlas de Lavender hacia la chica.

- Déjala- le susurró acercándose a Hermione y dándole una palmadita de apoyo en el hombro- ya sabes como es...- y se alejó a su posición inicial.

La castaña se acostó en su cama, agradecida por el apoyo de Parvati.

Pero una lágrima furtiva resbaló por su mejilla. 'Quizás Lavender tenga razón' pensó cubriéndose con la sábana, 'Ron nunca me vió como nada especial y dudo mucho que ahora lo haga'.

Amaneció frío, cosa no muy normal estando en septiembre.

Ginni se desperezó ruidosamente y acompañada por Hailie, después de vestirse de uniforme, bajó las escaleras en dirección a la sala común donde, seguramente, Hermione la estaría esperando con una docena de libros cargados a su espalda.

- ¡Llevo esperándote un cuarto de hora!- la reprendió Hermione. Ginni sonrió inocentemente.

- Vamos, Hermione, ¡es el primer día!- replicó Ginni borrando la tonta sonrisita- coge aire, respira, aspira...

- ¡Arg!¡Pareces tu hermano!- murmuró Hermione saliendo junto a Ginni por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¡Oh, my god!- gritó teatralmente la pelirroja- no me insultes.

Ambas rieron mientras doblaban una esquina.

- Te veo con mala cara- dijo Ginni ahora sin reír. Parecía preocupada- tienes ojeras...- observó de cerca a su amiga.

- No es nada- respondió la otra sospechosamente rápido- es simplemente que anoche no podía dormir.

Ginni iba a alegar algo, pero una voz conocida las hizo girarse.

- ¡Eh!- era Ron quien las llamaba, a su lado iba Harry.

'Uf!', pensó Hermione 'salvada por la causa a mis terribles ojeras'.

- Gracias por esperarnos- agregó Harry mirando de reojo a Ginni, la cual iba de lo más natural.

- No era por nada personal, Harry- dijo ésta- simplemente estabamos demasiado ocupadas criticando al babuíno de mi querido hermanito y pues, ya sabes, teníamos tema de conversación de horas y horas y...

- ¿Eh?- dijo Ron que no se había enterado de nada. Harry ya había pillado demasiadas veces despistado a Ron. Vale, una cosa es que Ron fuera un poco despistado, pero eso ya era pasarse...

Todos menos Ron rieron ante el estúpido monosílabo del pelirrojo. Y así, entre risas tontas, entraron al gran comedor en busca de comida (sobretodo Ron).

- ¡Eh, peña!- gritó Seamus desde la lejanía- ¡os hemos reservado sitio!- y les hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran. Por desgracia para la pobre Hermione, Lavender también estaba allí.

- Seamus- le retó Ginni al joven- traga ese trozo de huevo y luego me hablas, ¡Dios me das ganas de vomitar!- se tapó la boca con asco.

- Por supuesto, nena- respondió con una sonrisa el aludido, el cual se ganó un codazo de su enfadado amigo Dean.

Ginni rodó los ojos y se sentó seguida por los demás.

Era lunes, por lo tanto tocaba huevos fritos, beicon o salchicas ( a elección de cada uno) con zumo de calabaza y tostadas.

Ron escogió salchicas y les hechó por encima su buena porción de tomate frito.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó enfadado blandiendo un trozo de salchicha untada- ¡Los Chudley Cannons van trescientos puntos por encima de Bulgaria!- debatían sobre la puntuación del último partido.

¡POFF, una gota de tomate cayó de lleno en la blanca camisa de éste.

- ¡Ronald!- gritó Hermione mirando aquella horrorosa mancha- anda deja que te la quite- y cogió una servilleta de papel mojada de agua y la frotó sobre la camisa del pelirrojo. **(n/a: os preguntaréis...¿y por qué no usa la varita para quitar la mancha? La respuesta es: 1º- porque me ha dao por ahí, 2º- porque así hay más acercamientos, JaJa!xD!)**

- Oh, vaya- comentó Ron mirando alternativamente a Hermione y a la mancha. Pero, al parecer de Harry, Ron no parecía muy apenado. Más bien parecía gustarle la situación.

Ginni también lo notó, pues le dio un codazo al moreno y juntos rieron en voz baja de la cara sumamente cabreada de Lavender Brown, la cual casi desprendía rayos láser por los ojos. **(n/a: ya era hora de que la 'Bitch' recibiera su merecido:)**

- ¡Hola!- saludó una vocecita soñadora. Todos levantaron las cabezas. Ahí estaba...¿Luna Lovegood?. Las caras de todos los jóvenes inspeccionaban a la muchacha que tenían de pie en frente suyo.

Su pelo rubio (el qual ahora llevaba limpio. Las causas de que lo lleve sucio normalmente son desconocidas para la humanidad) se lo había alargado unos seis centrímetros más y caía liso y sensual sobre su escote.

La camisa, la llevaba abotonada hasta la zona del canalillo y la corbata (azul de Ravenclaw) la había anudado de forma descuidada, lo que le daba un toque 'infantil-sexy'.

Si Luna siempre fue guapa, ahora lo era el triple.

Las chicas abrieron la boca y le hecharon miradas de fúria/reproche.

Los chicos también abrieron la boca, pero sus miradas desprendían más bien deseo que otra cosa. Ginni miraba como Harry y su hermano (entre otros) miraban a la muchacha con ojos desorbitados.

Si Luna estuvo contenta con el resultado de su 'cambio' no lo hizo notar, pues su expresión seguía siendo de 'sorpresa permanente' como nuestro Harry nos describe siempre.

- Ah...Ronald- dijo la rubia extendiéndole en nuevo número del 'Quisquilloso', el cual salía a la venta los lunes. Ron pasó de mirar el escote de la joven para posar sus azules ojos en los verdes de ella- en la página sesenta pone todo lo relacionado con los Blibbers Maravillosos, pensé que te interesaría.

- ¡Ah!- respondió atropelladamente el pelirrojo- ¡gracias! la verdad es que si me intersaba. Gracias Luna.

La joven sonrió levemente y, después de despedirlos a todos con la mano volvió a su sitio.

Hermione giró para ver el rostro de Ginni, que era igualito al de ella: 'desconcertado total'.

'¿Y Ron que se cree?' pensó furiosa '¡Arg!¡esto es el colmo!

Cinco minutos más tarde salieron en dirección a sus clases. A Ginni le tocaba clase de herbología, pero como la profesora Sprout estaba enferma decidió acompañar a los demas a su clase de transformaciones.

La pelirroja sonrió al ver el rostro de cólera de Hermione. Quizás lo de Luna le serviría para lanzarse...

- Eh...Hermione- llamó Ron a la castaña. Pero ella ni se inmutó, es más, siguió mirando con cara asesina al horizonte- esto...- siguió el pelirrojo notando el enojo de su 'amiga'- ¿me atas bien la corbata? Es que...

Eso pareció ser la gota que colmó el vaso, porque Hermione se giró y miró el rostro de su amigo, el cual tenía ya una cara un poco asustada. Ginni y Harry se taparon los oídos, conscientes de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

- ¡QUE TE ABROCHE LA PUÑETERA CORBATA LUNA!- le gritó y apuró su paso entrando rapidamente al aula.

Ron se quedó quieto por la reacción de Hermione, y por un momento sospechó el motivo del enfado. Luna. Sonrió pasa sus adentros encantado de que su amiga tuviera celos de Luna por hablar con él. Quizás eso haría que la castaña se fijara más en él...

Harry y Ginni se miraron con complicidad y decidieron no meterse en el asunto.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_HeLLo Genteeee! xD!_ Sí, he comenzado nuevo fic! y aunque penséis que tengo otro recién empezado pues no me da faena porque ya tengo varios capitulos adelantados de: **_Imposible is nothing._**

**Antes de nada quiero aclarar algunas cuestiones que quizás no hayan quedado muy claras:**

**La más importante: Esto es un HERMIONE/RON en toda regla, es decir que Luna nunca, nunca, nunca jamás estará con Ron, oki? Es verdad que a Luna le gusta algún chico de 7º...solo digo eso, para saber quien le gusta tendréis que seguir leyendooo:D k mala soy!O.O**

**Ginni y Harry no están saliendo, Ginni necesita aclarar sus ideas antes de tomar alguna decisión.**

**He metido un poco de bulla con lo de Lavender en el fic, ya que a algunos lectores (incluída a mi) les gusta que la 'bitch' ésta ande revoloteando y mareando a Hermione. JiJiJi!**

I want REVIEWS, please:D, ya que como digo siempre no escribo los capítulos con ánimos si no recibo, ok? 

Que empiece un nuevo fic no significa que vaya a dejar abandonado a Impossible is nothing. Voy a seguir los dos, el problema es que quizás los capis tarden un poco más.

Besotes enormes a todos:D 

_**Cris..!**_


	2. Jugando a ser lo que no soy

_Capítulo 2: Jugando a ser lo que no soy._

- ¡Ginny!- gritó Harry alcanzando a la joven, la cual cargaba sendos libros en sus pequeños brazos. La pelirroja se giró y paró a esperar al muchacho.

- ¡Ay, Harry!¡que bueno que te encontré!- dijo ella. Parecía sulfurada.- ¡Dios, Hermione me va a llevar a la locura!

- ¿Qué hay con ella?¿dónde está?- preguntó cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo por uno de los pasillos del colegio.

- Quizás pensando en algún plan maquiavélico en contra de cierta persona que se llama Luna Lovegood...- resopló apurando el paso- justo ahora quedé en encontrarme con ella en la biblioteca.- añadió apuntando con su ojos a sus libros- tengo que devolver esto, además.

- Deja que te ayude- se ofreció caballeroso el moreno. Ella sonrió y le cedió dos de los tres gordos libros que cargaba- ¡pues si que pesan!

- Te lo advertí...- canturreó Ginny divertida.

- ¿Realmente crees que Hermione esté furiosa con Luna?- preguntó nuevamente Harry. Ginny rió sarcásticamente.

- Yo diría que más bien está celosa de Luna- aclaró mientras doblaban una esquina del quinto piso- ya viste como la miró Ron...y no justamente la cara, que digamos.

- ¡Vamos Ginny!- se mofó Harry- ¡todos la miramos! la verdad, no me explico la razón de su cambio radical, pero...ese no es el caso. Estoy convencido de que a Ron no le atrae ni una pizca Luna.

- ¡Eso ya lo se, Harry!- respondió apresuradamente- todo el mundo sabe que Ron está loco por Her...bueno, por ya sabes quien.- susurró mirando a los lados por si alguien aparte de Harry la escuchaba- pero ya sabes como es mi hermano. Culo veo, culo quiero.

Harry rió por aquella expresión muggle.

- Tienes razón.- coincidió- yo...¡yo me lancé, maldita sea! ¿por qué teme tanto?

- ¡Ay, Potter!- bromeó Ginny- en eso estás equivocado, no es lo mismo. Tú sabías que desde hace años me gustabas y que evidentemente no te iba a rechazar. Pero con Ron es diferente. No puede ir y decirle 'Te quiero' sin al menos saber de antemano si a esa persona le haces 'tilín'.

- ¡Pues yo creo que todo esto que ha pasado con Luna solo ha complicado más las cosas!- apuntó el muchacho. Ginny suspiró y cogió los libros que él cargaba. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la entrada de la biblioteca.

- Todos lo creemos- finalizó dándole un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose de él con una mano y una tímida sonrisa en su sonrosado rostro. Harry a los cinco minutos aun permanecía en la entrada mirando con cara de pasmarote el lugar por donde su '_dulce Ginny_' había desaparecido. Éste Harry...no cambiará.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

**- Hermione...- advirtió Ginny mirando de reojo a su amiga mientras ambas hacían sus tareas del día- yo creo que el punto de la 'i' ya está suficientemente marcado...le estás haciendo un agujero al pergamino.**

'_Maldita tarea asquerosa'_ pensaba la castaña _'maldito Casper'_ (era el apodo que le habían puesto a su profesor de Historia de la Magia) _'y maldito el día que decidió convertirse en fantasma tras su muerte para seguir torturando la vida de unos pobres chiquillos adolescentes...'_ su amiga la miraba de reojo _'maldito Ronald Billius Weasley y el día que decidí pasarme por ese maldito compartimento...'_ pero luego pensó en Harry y en Ginny. Lo único bueno que había sacado. Claro que, estaba demasiado furiosa como para aceptar que Ron era lo más genial que había conseguido entrando en aquel colegio de magia... _'nunca lo admitiré'_ se reprendió a si misma _'nunca, jamás'_.

**- ¡Hago el punto como me sale de las narices!¿entendido?- le susurró a su amiga, asustándola un poco. Pero Ginny Weasley jamás se rendía a la primera, ni a la segunda, ni a la terce...bueno, quizás a la tercera sí.**

**- ¿Quieres hablar hacerca de ello?- preguntó con calma la pelirroja. Hermione alzó su enmarañada cabeza brúscamente y posó sus marrones ojos en los avellana de se mejor amiga.**

- No quiero hablar del holotúrido de tu hermano, _thanks_- respondió con parsimonia y bajó la cabeza de nuevo hacia su pergamino- tengo mejores cosas que hacer...

**- Ya...¿cómo marcar tanto el punto de la 'i' que ya estás perforando la mesa de madera de unos cien siglos de antigüedad?- se mofó la más joven.**

- Prefiero agujerear mi tarea a hablar de cosas estúpidas- protestó dejando su pluma encima de la mesa. Contempló mejor el punto de su 'i'.

- Pues eso estúpido, se llama Ron y está a tres metros detrás de ti...- susurró Ginny con una sonrisita de superioridad.

- ¿Qué...?- se sorprendió la otra y miró de reojo por encima de su hombro. En efecto, el inconfundible pelirrojo se acercaba hacia ellas. Se intentó tranquilizar y puso cara de 'no me importa nada ni nadie' y siguió con su trabajo.

- Hola, chicas- saludó la voz muy conocida de Ronald Weasley.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más y se levantó de un bote recogiendo sus cosas.

- ¿Sabes que, Ginny?- empezó la castaña, ignorando la presencia del otro. Ginny ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza de su trabajo pues, sabía lo que venía a continuación. Conocía demasiado bien a Hermione.- deberían limpiar la basura más a menudo...se está empezando a acumular- y sin mirar al aludido se despidió de su amiga con un beso y se fue con paso firme hacia la sala común.

Ginny levantó la cabeza preocupada, temiendo que su hermano se lo hubiera tomado muy a pecho. Pero increíblemente, éste sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Y tú de que ríes?- interrogó la pelirroja, preocupada por la salud mental de Ron.

- ¡Ay, hermanita!- respondió arrogante pasandose una mano y alborotándose el pelo, cogió la silla y se sentó del revés, es decir, apoyando sus brazos en la zona de la espalda.- evidentemente...está celosa.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida, pues sinceramente no esperaba que su hermano hubiera descubierto aquello por si mismo. Sonrió ella también y bromeó diciendo:

- ¡Cincuenta puntos para Griffindor!¡y parecía tonto nuestro guardián!

- ¡Eh, calla enana!- protestó haciendo que Ginny riera con más ganas- ¿de verdad está celosa?- cuestionó con una sonrisa ladeada.

- No se- dijo sinceramente Ginny- no ha querido hablar del tema conmigo...se lo estaba preguntando antes que tú vinieras pero no ha soltado ni prenda.

- Vaya...- comentó decepcionado Ron.

- ¿Y a ti por qué te importa tanto lo que Hermione piense?- sabía porqué le importaba a su hermano, pero quiso hacerlo sufrir un poco.

- ¿A mi?- balbuceó levemente ruborizado por las orejas- ¿por qué me va a importar, eh?¡simplemente porque es mi mejor amiga!

Ginny se levantó de su silla. Ron la imitó y juntos marcharon hacia la sala común no sin antes responder sarcástica:

- Ya.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la habitación de los chicos de 7º curso, Harry estaba que no sabía que hacer para controlarse. ¡El entrenamiento de quidditch comenzaba en veinte minutos y Ron no había aparecido!. Se colocó la túnica del equipo y las coderas, justo cuando se abrió la puerta dando paso a la cabellera pelirroja de Ronald Weasley.

- ¡Ya era hora!- farfulló haciendo aspa vientos con las manos, pero Ron llevaba encima de su una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y nadie se la iba a borrar. Harry seguía hablando, pero al parecer el otro muchacho estaba demasiado preocupado pensando si de veras Hermione estaría tan celosa como el suponía.- ¡...además, tú eres el guardián maldita sea!

- Si, si, Harry- lo intentó aplacar Ron que ya se había puesto la túnica- ya pareces mi madre...- cogió los guantes de guardián y se los puso lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Tu madre...?- susurró Harry mirando con enojo a su mejor amigo- aparte de todo esto...¿a que se debe esa estúpida sonrisa en tu cara?

- ¿Qué está prohibido sonreír?- preguntó abriendo la puerta de la habitación y atravesándola seguido por el moreno.

- ¡Si lo está, y más cuando el primer partido del curso es contra las asquerosas serpientes de Slytherin!- apabulló bajando la escalerilla de caracol.

- Pues que pena, amigo- dijo el pelirrojo- porque hoy voy a sonreír más que nunca.

- ¡Dejate de cursilerías y más vale que pongas igual de empeño en el entrenamiento!- le advirtió Harry que al parecer de Ron, estaba de bastante mal humor.

En la sala común había más barullo de lo habitual.

Harry posó su vista en un grupito bastante numeroso de chicas que formaban un círculo, dedujo que tendrían unos quince años aproximadamente y todas llevaban la misma camiseta blanca y enarbolaban sendas banderas y pancartas. El moreno se fijó en la inscripción y vió, conteniendo una carcajada, que en ellas ponía: _Weasley is our king!_.

En las blancas camisetas aparcía, nada más y nada menos, que una foto de su mejor amigo en la que sonreía y segundos después guiñaba el ojo.

Miró de reojo a Ron, el cual si parecía haber visto a aquellas muchachas, pues sonreía de una forma que le recordó al mismísimo Malfoy.

**Juntos atravesaron el retrato y se dirigieron sin dirigir ni una palabra al gran campo de Quiddich donde ya los esperaba todo el equipo, incluída Hermione, que reía de algo junto a Ginny.**

- ¡Hermione!- gritó el moreno llegando junto a las muchachas (Demelza incluída). Ron vió con interés como su grupito de 'fans' se instalaba cómodamente en las gradas.- ¿vienes a ver el partido?

- ¡Por supuesto!- respondió con una sonrisa sincera- no me perdería veros a ti y a Ginny entrenar...¡lo haréis genial, seguro!

- Eso espero- respondió con humildad la pelirroja. Harry miró de soslayo a Ron, que parecía bastante ofendido de que Hermione no fuera a verlo a él también.- ¡no podemos dejar que esa Parkinson se pavonee si Slytherin gana!

- ¡Slytherin jamás nos ganaría!- repuso Harry bastante seguro de si mismo- ¡somos un equipo muy bueno y unidos nadie nos ganaría!

- Con vosotros **dos **en el equipo nadie ganará- elogió la castaña- ¿tenéis nuevas tácticas?

- Sí- argumentó Harry- ¡vamos chicos!- gritó para que lo oyeran todos- ¡montad en vuestras escobas y arriba!

- ¡Nos vemos más tarde!- dijo presurosa Ginny plantándole un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga. Harry se despidió con un gesto con la mano y Ron...bueno Ron ya estaba a unos tres metros al lado del aro más bajo.

La castaña buscó asiento con la mirada. ¡Para nada se sentaría cerca de aquellas ridículas y chillonas niñitas del club de fans de _'soy lo mejor Weasley'._Así que se aposentó lo más alejada que pudo de ellas.

Abrió su libro de transformaciones y empezó a leer el cuarto capítulo...

- ¡Excelente paradón Ron!- gritó Harry. El grupo de chiquillas se puso a corear '_a Weasley vamos a coronar'_. Hermione atomáticamente levantó la enmarañada cabeza y posó su vista en el pelirrojo que ahora miraba a su club de fans colocándose el flequillo correctamente con un ladeo de cabeza...Hermione lo miraba fijamente cuando: ¡_ups!_ bajó la cabeza ligeramente ruborizada y simuló leer. ¡_Ron me a piyado mirandole!- _pensó- _No lo mires, no se merece tu atención, ignoralo, es un estúpido..._

_La transformación de personas es uno de los métodos más complejos de esta matéria...- _leyó mentalmente- ..._es importante, sobretodo, la concentración del mago o bruja..._

_- _ ¡Vamos, vamos!- gritaba Harry a lo lejos- ¡Ron párala, Ron!¡sííííííí!- vitoreó alzando un puño. Hermione levantó de nuevo la cabeza para contemplar la sonrisa trunfante de Ron. Al parecer el partido le iba sobre ruedas. Los ojos de Ron se desplazaron hasta posarse sobre los de la joven castaña, la cual no sabía porqué, pero no podía dejar de mirar la sonrisa de su amigo...El contacto pareció hacerse eterno, tanto que hasta Ginny se dio cuenta y le lanzó una miradita divertida a Harry.

_¡ya!- _se gritó Hermione a si misma- _aparta tu mirada, ¡aparártala! debes parecer una boba mirándole así, es Ron y encima se a comportado como un invécil..._

Media hora más tarde de partido (y miraditas, todo hay que decirlo), los intengrantes del queipo entraron a los vestidores para ducharse y cambiarse.

Hermione bajó de las gradas y se encaminó rápidamente por una puertecilla que daba la entrada al castillo de forma rápida. Sus pisadas retumbaban por todo el pasillo, se asustó pues estaba bastante solitario aquello, intentó correr más pero una mano la cogió del hombro y la giró rápidamente.

Hermione gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible que alguien la oyera allí.

- ¡Shhh!- la chistó la voz de...¿Ron?. El pelirrojo estaba plantado en frente de ella con una sonrisa de rogocijo.

- ¡Eres...eres un estúpido!- le gritó intentándo pegarle en el pecho, pero él era dos veces más fuerte que ella y la cogió de las muñecas intentando no dañarla- ¡pudiste matarme del susto, invécil!- Ron se carcajeó de ella, algo que a Hermione le puso furiosa- ¡arg!¡¡me chocas!

- ¿Te gustó el entrenamiento?- preguntó aun con esa sonrisa que a Hermione le parecía estúpida- ¿jugué bien, no?

- ¡Das asco!- le susurró ella- ¡y no!¡jugaste de pena!¿sabías?

- Que pena que mentir se te de tan mal, Hermione- se rogocijó el apoyándola en la pared- ¿qué te pasa conmigo?

- ¡Nada, no me pasa nada!- le gritó muy cerca de su cara- ¡déjame ir! tengo mejores cosas que hacer ahora que estar con un estúpido en un pasillo que no se donde puñetas está.

- ¿Cómo que cosas?- le cuestionó divertido- ¿darle de comer al gato?

- ¡Arg!- gritó ella con rábia- ¡he quedado!

- ¿A sí?- susurró el pelirrojo soltándola por fin- vale, vete si es que tienes tanta prisa...

- Eres...- empezó ella sin moverse, pero Ron la interrumpió...

- ¿Qué soy? Un invécil, gilipollas, cabrón...¡sorprendeme!- Hermione enmudeció y su gesto se tornó débil. Ron lo notó- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nunca te importó lo que me pasara- le susurró con ojos acuosos- no creo que de repente te haya entrado el interés...

- Que equivocada estás- la corrigió dejando de sonreír- algunas veces no todo es como tu piensas...quizás alguien si se preocupe por ti y tú no te des cuenta.

- ¡A sí, cierto!- gritó sarcástica- te preocupas de cosas como mirar el escote a las chicas...¡eso es una postura muy madura y correcta, no '_Rey Weasley'_?

- Así que eso es...- añadió Ron volviendo a sonreír traviesamente- ¿te molestó que mirara a Luna?

- ¡Pues...Pues por supuesto que no!- mintió furiosa- ¡no todo gira a tu alrededor! Creo que te confundes...yo no soy como tus amiguitas del Club de Fans, ni tampoco Lavender...¿recuerdas?- y soltándose bruscamente de las manos de Ron volteó deprisa y se perdió rápidamente por uno de los pasillos que conducían a la sala común.

- _Claro que se que no eres como las demás- _pensó pasandose la mano por su rojo pelo- _por eso quizás es por lo que me gustas tanto..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el entrenamiento?- preguntó la pelirroja con un trozo de carne asada en la boca. Ambas cenaban apartadas del resto de los Griffindors. Harry y Ron aun no habían ido a cenar.

- Has jugado muy bien- alegó Hermione con una mueca torcida que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Ginny pareció notarlo, pues cuando se llevaba otro trozo de carne, paró en seco y miró con extrañeza a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Sucede algo?- interrogó bajando el tenedor y colocándolo en el plato- estás rara...

- No, lo que sucede es que...- empezó Hermione.

-...Has peleado con mi hermano, ¿no?- terminó la otra con una sonrisita que mostraba comprensión.

- ¿Cómo sabes?- susurró impresionada la castaña. Ginny rodó los ojos y exclamó:

- ¡Por Merlín, primero, porque solo Ron consigue ponerte en un estado psicoagresivo, segundo, porque supongo que son cosas de genes y se cuando mi hermano ha metido la pata y tercero...

¿olvidas que te conozco mejor que nadie?

- Si, lo se- aceptó suspirando- supongo que hasta tú me conoces mejor que yo misma...

- ¿Qué idiotez dijo esta vez?- dijo yendo directamente al grano. Hermione bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza y respondió, quizás un poco más alto de lo normal debido a la frustración:

- ¡Me insinuó que yo estaba molesta porque él le miró el escote a Luna Lovegood!- Ginny carraspeó nerviosa, menos mal que Ron no le había dicho a la castaña que fue ella quien le insinuó en la biblioteca que Hermione estaba celosa por eso.- ¿Quién se cree? Le respondí que por tener un Club de Fans no significa que yo también forme parte de él (del club de fans), ¡que yo no soy como sus tontas admiradoras y la estúpida de Lavender Brown!

Ginny prefería no abrir la boca demasiado, quizás caería en su propia trampa si hablaba más de la cuenta. Se llevó un poco de agua a la boca y bebió lentamente.

- A veces me gustaría ser como ellas...- suspiró Hermione sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho bastante alto, o, lo suficientemente alto como para que Ginny la oyera.

- ¿Te gustaría cambiar tu estilo?- preguntó sin dar crédito la pelirroja- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Sí, Ginny!- insistió un poco ruborizada- osea, ¡ser como tú! atrevida, con ropa a la última, con fama y que algún que otro chico se fijara en mi...- '_Ron, por ejemplo'_ pensó.- se que suena estúpido, pues...

- ¡No!- la consoló su amiga, la cual estaba muy de acuerdo con ese 'cambio' del que Hermione hablaba- ¡para nada es estúpido, Herm!¡es más, yo puedo ser tu asesora!- se ofreció sonriendo.

- ¿De veras harías eso por mi, Gin?- cuestinó sonriendo por primera vez en toda la noche.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- gritó la otra contentísima- recuerda que somos _'sisters'_.

- Si- asintió la otra contentísima de contar con Ginny para quello pues, la pelirroja, era por decirlo así una de las chicas con más fama de la escuela.- pero recuerda una cosa- susurró acercándose a su amiga, Ginny la imitó- esto es _'top secret'_ ¿ok?

Ginny solo asintió y sellaron su trato entrelazando sus dedos meñiques de la mano derecha. Eso era, algo así, como un ritual. Justo en ese momento Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione y Ron lo hizo enfrente con su hermana.

- Hermione, te desapareciste después del entrenamiento- comentó Harry poniéndose en el plato su ración de patatas asadas con judías. Ron se sonrojó levemente. Hermione también lo hizo.

- Sí, tenía que quedar con una persona en la biblioteca- dio la misma respuesta que le había dado a Ron anteriormente- además, no quería que _'algún'_ impertinente me hiciera retrasarme.- Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada y miró a su hermano se reojo. _'así que soy un impertinente, ¿no?-_ pensó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño_ - pues ya veremos que piensas cuando me veas más a menudo con Luna Lovegood...'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**- ¡Todo esto es una porquería!- gritaba Hermione sacándo su ropa y dejándola encima de la cama. La pelirroja la observaba con detenimiento y pensaba que tipo de retoques le podía hacer a aquellas prendas.- ¡lo que te dije, ni una minifalda!¡todo faldas por debajo de las rodillas!**

- ¡Tranquila!- la intentaba calmar Ginny- mira lo primero iremos mirando una a una cada camiseta y cada pantalón y tú misma (con mi consejo) irás decidiendo que tipo de retoques quieres hacer- Hermione se sentó encima de la cama intentando tranquilizarse. Ginny cogió una falda larga- vamos a ver, póntela- Hermione la obedeció.

- ¿Tan corta?- renegaba con apuro la castaña al ver que Ginny, con sus movimientos de varita, le cambiaba su falda por una que parecía un cinturón de lo corta que era- ¿no crees que es demasiado corta?- insistía. Ginny rodó los ojos con exasperación.

- ¡Te queda fantástica! además, tienes unas piernas perfectas, morenas y suaves...¡enseña tus atributos, Hermione!¡no seas tan monjil! (**n/a: monjil es una palabra inventada por mi loca mente, significa que es demasiado monja! xD!**)

- ¿Monjil?- preguntó Hermione dolida- ¿crees que soy rara, verdad?- ahora lo preguntó deprimida. Se miró en el espejo.

- No eres rara para nada, Herm- dijo sinceramente la pelirroja colocándose detrás de su amiga y mirando por encima de su hombro como la otra se miraba en el gran espejo- lo que pasa es que...¡ay!¡no se! tienes un tipito divino, estás morenita y tu pelo está precioso ahora con esos bucles tan bonitos...¡eres muy guapa! Lo que pasa es que no te sacas partido. Mira, no quiero que pienses que soy una superficial- Hermione negó con la cabeza enseguida- ¡pero hasta tú lo dices!¡necesitas un cambio! Aunque lleves faldas más cortas y camisetas más escotadas no te vas a combertir en un 'clon de Lavender', tú vas a seguir siendo la misma persona, pero en vez de bonita por dentro también serás bonita por fuera- sonrió. La verdad es que nunca se había visto tan guapa- ¿Lo ves?- añadió Ginny viendo la sonrisa de su amiga- si hasta tú misma te ves excelente...

- Sí, es cierto- aceptó al fin la otra- ¡está bien!¡me convenciste!- Ginny dio palmaditas de alegría y abrazó a Hermione.

- Mañana nadie te conocerá, ya verás...- acotó- vas a ser el rumor de todo Hogwarts.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Espera, espera...- murmuró Ginny a las protestas de Hermione de _'vamos a llegar tarde'- _ ¿quieres estar perfecta, ¿no?- la castaña asintió- pues lo bueno se hace esperar...

Hermione se había puesto los polvos morenos que le había prestado su amiga por la cara. Las pestañas con un toque de rimel (con efecto alargador) negro y los párpados con un tono rosa fresa precioso. Ginny le estaba retocando los pómulos con un poco de colorete anaranjado (lo que acentuaba los rasgos de Hermione).

- Vale, ya casi estás lista...- dijo Ginny mirando su obra maestra- pero me da la impresión que falta algo...- Hermione frunció el ceño. Ella pensaba que ya estaba bien.- ¡que tonta soy!- se reprendió la pelirroja- ¡el gloss para los labios!- de su bolsillo sacó un botecito con un pequeño pincel incorporado y se lo pasó por los labio a su mejor amiga- ok, esto hace que los labios tengan mayor volumen...¡van a querer besarte todos cuando te vean!- se sonrojó violentamente. Ojalá Ron si quisiera besarla.

- Esto...- añadió Ginny mirando la corbata y la blusa blanca del colegio- así...- le aflojó la corbata y le abrió cuatro botones de la camisa- que parezca casual, pero sin dejar de ser provocativo...

- ¿Y si McGonnagall...?- empezó preocupada Hermione.

- ¡No te dirá nada!¡mira como visten Lavender y Parvati...hasta yo voy asi y nadie me dijo nada!- acotó convencida Ginny.

- Supongo que tienes razón...- aceptó la otra suspirando.

- ¡O no! tú no sales de aquí sin que yo haga esto...- gritó Ginny y a continuación murmuró un conjuro y agitó su varita apuntando a la falda de uniforme de Hermione. Y con un ¡plop! la falda se acortó un palmo más arriba de las rodillas.

- ¡O Dios!¡mi falda!- lloriqueó Hermione, en cambio, Ginny sonreía muy satisfecha de si misma- Ginny...¡esto es demasiado!¡dejame mirarme al espejo!- se paró en frente del gran espejo y sonrió, ¡pero si parecía otra! Realmente estaba espectacular.

- Estás preciosa, Herm- coincidió la pelirroja mirando con orgullo a su mejor amiga- nadie se va resistir a ti hoy...¡estás fabulosa! Ya verás mi hermanito cuando te vea...- añadió con una risita.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ron con esto?- preguntó sonrojada la castaña.

- Ya verás...- insistió- ¡vamos!¡no quiero perderme la cara de Lavender cuando te vea!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Merlín, como está el patio hoy...- gritaron varios chicos de Hufflepuff cuando Ginny y Hermione pasaron por delante de ellos por un pasillo- ¡la morena!- gritó uno rubio refiriéndose a Hermione- ¿damos una vuelta y te enseño mi varita?

- ¡Asqueroso!- le gritó Ginny girandose, ya que Hermione estaba completamente roja- ¡eres un cerdo!

- No te pongas celosa, pelirroja, que aquí hay para las dos- le respondió el mismo joven lanzándole un beso desde lejos a Ginny. Ambas apuraron el paso rápidamente.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Ginny abrazando a su amiga- ¡ligaste!- Hermione se ruborizó un poco y suspiró- y el chico no estaba nada mal... Si no llega a ser un cerdo...- suspiró y siguieron caminando.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron para las dos jovenes, lo que permitió que Hermione hicera su entrada como se merecía, su gran entrada por todo lo alto. Ginny sonreía como nunca, pero la castaña estaba demasiado concentrada mirándose los zapatos, pues evidentemente todo eso no iba con ella. Por ahora...

- ¡Mira!- gritó Harry viendo como Ginny entraba acompañada evidentemente de Hermione- Pero...- tartamudeó al fijarse bien en su amiga castaña **(n/a: Harry, a ver si nos limpiamos las gafas más a menudo...xD!)- **¡Ron!¡Mira esto!- Ron levantó la vista de su bol de cereales y la posó en Hermione. Abrió la boca y por la comisura comenzó a chorrearle leche, pues tenía la boca llena.

- Merlín...- susurró bajito. Harry no lo oyó, pues el moreno estaba concentrado mirando a la pelirroja.

- Levanta la cara, Herm- le susurró Ginny a Hermione sin dejar de sonreír- te estan mirando por ahí...- señaló con sus ojos a la mesa de Griffindor. Hermione obedeció, al fin y al cabo Ginny era su asesora y quería lo mejor para ella.

- ¡Hermione, estás preciosa!- gritó Seamus por encima de las miradas de todos- ¡guapa!- Seamus era un chico muy salao. Hermione sintió morir ante esto último, una cosa era que la miraran y otra era que vociferaran por todo el salón, a ese paso hasta los de Slytherin se darían cuenta..._'¡oh, no!_'- pensó- _'ya se dieron cuenta...'_ Pansy Parkinson la miraba con la boca abierta, evidentemente sin ningún insulto con el cual enfrentar a la castaña. Hermione sonrió más segura de si misma y junto con Ginny se sentaron en la mesa al lado de sus compañeros y amigos.

- Dios, Hermione estás expectacuar- fue lo primero que dijo Harry. Harry siempre tan atento y bueno.- y tú también, Ginny- añadió sonrojado.

- Muchas gracias, Harry- respondieron las dos a coro, la segunda, ruborizada- Ron...- espetó Ginny cruelmente- limpiate la leche que te cae por la boca...- Harry rió y Hermione se ruborizó al máximo, pues evidentemente se dio cuenta de que su amigo pelirrojo la estaba mirando.

Ron cogió atolondradamente una servilleta y se limpió la leche al instante.

- Mira quien está tres sitios a tu derecha...- susurró Ginny sin que nadie se diera cuenta en el oído de Hermione. La castaña miró y efectivamente, Lavender Brown se encontraba en esa posición, miraba a la castaña sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. _'esto no puede quedar así'- _pensó Lavender_- '¿por qué a ella le queda mejor el rimel que a mi?'_. Hermione vió como, después de que la joven la estuvo mirando unos sgundos sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo y comenzó a evaluar seriamente sus pestañas.

Hermone volteó hacia Ginny y juntas rieron imaginando las cosas que se le estarían pasando a la tonta de Lavender por la cabeza.

- Perdona...- dijo una voz masculina en la espalda de las dos muchachas. Hermione se giró y se encontró con un chico de séptimo año de Ravenclaw guapísimo, de ojos verdes y moreno con un flequillo que le caía de lado. tenía una sonrisa preciosa- ¿eres Hermione Granger, la que siempre va a la biblioteca?- Hermione asintió y el chico pronunció más su encantadora sonrisa- Me llamo Matt Stuart, no se si abremos coincidido alguna vez allí...es que, bueno, no sabía si eras tú realmente, estás preciosa.

'_¿Quién coño se cree este tío?' – _pensó Ron dejando su cuchara en el bol_- Me llamo Matt Stuart- _pensó su mente imitando al muchacho moreno_- y soy patético..._

_- _Muchas gracias...- respondió tímidamente Hermione ruborizándose. Sinceramente, esto del cambio no estaba nada mal, le estaba gustando demasiado...

- Esto...Me preguntaba si quieres que estudiemos juntos esta tarde- se ofreció un poco nervioso- ya sabes, este año están los ÉXTASIS y...

- Perdona- interrumpió Ron levantándose y encarando al muchacho- pero Hermione esta tarde está ocupada...Nos tiene que ayudar a hacer un trabajo.

- ¡Ron!- espetó Hermione furiosa- Harás el trabajo tú solito, ¿entiendes, lo siento Harry, a ti si quieres te ayudaré más tarde- Harry se encongió de hombros. Ron miraba a Matt con una furia desconocida en él.- por supuesto que puedo quedar, Matt, iré encantada.

- Muy bien- respondió el aludido sonriendo de nuevo- nos vemos a las...¿seis y media?

- Perfecto- coincidió la castaña sonriendo también- ¡hasta esta tarde!

- ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Matt dándole luego un beso a la chica en la mejilla. Hermione se quedó como petrificada. Ginny pegó un gritito de alegría y emoción.

- ¡Hermione, ese era Matt Stuart!¡Matt Stuart!- gritó Ginny descontrolada- ¡el chico más guapo de Ravenclaw!¡Merlín que suerte tienes!- Harry miró a la pelirroja con recelo.

- Por lo que me han comentado- intervino Ron con las orejas rojas- ese chico se las trae...¡además es pésimo jugador de quidditch!- soltó una risotada de burla- no creo que te convenga ir con él...- Hermione se había estado controlando demasiado, pero esto ya era la gota que colma el vaso.

- ¿Sabes que, _Rey Weasley_?- le gritó levantándose- Me importa una mieeerrda tu opinión. Te lo digo así de clarito- En realidad si le importaba, lo que pasa es que estaba demasiado enfadada como para reconocerlo.- ¿Y sabes que más? ¡Quizás seas tú el que no me conviene!- se levantó a medio desayuno y se dirigió con paso rápido y altivo hacia la salida. Ginny miró con cara de asco a su hermano:

- ¡Perfecto, Ronnie!- le gritó enfadadísima- ¡eres un completo idiota!- y siguió corriendo a su amiga.

- Tú te lo buscas, tío- le susurró Harry levantándose también y siguiendo a Ginny.

- ¡Bien!- le gritó Ron a su soledad- ¡dejadme solo!¡pero no me digáis luego que os lo advertí!- siguió comiendo- estúpido Matt, estúpida Hermione y estúpida la hora en que decidió ponerse tan bonita...- susurró para sí.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Es que es una, y una y otra vez!- gritó Hermione furiosa- ¿qué tiene de malo que conozca a gente, Gin?- Ginny escuchaba atentamente las quejas que Hermione daba. Harry sigiloso escuchaba detrás de una armadura.- ¡estoy harta!¡están repetitivo, día sí, día también!. Pero te voy a decir una cosa: Voy a quedar con él, aunque Ron rebiente en su propia rábia.

- ¡Por supuesto que quedarás con él!¡es más...te obligo a que quedes con él!- Ginny apuntó con un dedo a su amiga- Ya tendré yo unas palabritas con Ron...

- ¡No quiero que hables con nadie!- negaba la castaña con la cabeza- ¡que se pudra en sus malditos celos!

- ¿Has dicho celos?- preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo. Hermione se ruborizó.- ¡has dicho celos!- Harry ya tenía la parabólica completamente puesta en la conversación.

- ¡Sí, dije celos!- gritó Hermione- es que...¡no se me ocurre que más puede ser!¿oíste cuando le dijo que no podía quedar con él y que los tenía que ayudar a él y Harry hacer el trabajo?- Ginny asintió- ¡Pues no voy a hacerle más su estupidos trabajos! Harry me da pena, él si es un buen chico y lo ayudaré...¡pero a Ron, ni hablar!- el moreno sonrió. Pensaba que él ya no pintaba más en la conversacón, además él no era un cotilla. **(n/a: ¡nooo, que va!¿Harry un cotilla, desde cuando? _¬¬_) **Así que se fue sigilosamente por donde había venido.

- ¡Tenemos que elegir lo que te pondrás esta tarde!- gritó Ginny divertida cambiando de tema.

- ¿Con esto no voy bien?- preguntó extrañada Hermione mirándose.

- ¡Por supuesto que vas bien, pero tienes que dejarlo KO!- insistió la otra- no tienes que ir bien simplemente, tienes que ir impactante...

- A ver si voy a parecer un putón, Gin- comentó Hermione un poco asustada.

- ¿Un putón? ¿¡Por quien que crees?- preguntó la otra fingiendo estar insultada.

- Bueno, está bien, pero tenemos que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clase. Y yo tengo ahora con Snape- dijo la castaña temblando incoscientemente.

- Dile de mi parte que un champú menos graso le iría mejor para el pelo- Ginny siempre tan bromista. Ambas, riéndose, se alejaron con sus libros (y varios piropos que les soltaron los chicos) por las escaleras del primer piso.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se despidió de Hermione deseándole suerte. Y luego la siguió sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, traspasó el retrato. Sí, ella, Ginny Weasley, iba a ir a espiar la _'cita con Matt'_ de su mejor amiga. Hermione giró por la primera esquina en dirección a la biblioteca y la pelirroja no tardó ni dos segundos en hacerlo también. A los cinco minutos, ya habían llegado ambas a su destino. La primera entró altiva y (por que no decirlo), un poco nerviosa. La segunda, entró pegándose a la pared, se había puesto unas gafas de sol para que no la reconocieran (sin haber caído en la cuenta que su cabello delataba) y se coló en la primera estantería. Se asomó para ver en donde demonios estaría sentada su amiga..._¡voualá,_ ya la veía, pero para poder oír su conversación con Matt debía acercarse mucho más, pasó corriendo a la segunda estantería y cuando fue a girarla para dirigirse a la tercera alguien giró en la misma dirección chocando casi con Ginny.

'_¡Dios, es Harry!'_- pensó. El chico la miraba con los ojos un poco entornados- _'¡tierra trágame, ahora que va a pensar de mi!'_

- Gi...¿Ginny?- preguntó el moreno inseguro. Ginny suspiró y terminó quitándose las gafas, al fin y al cabo ya la había piyado- ¿eres tú?

- Sí...esto, si Harry soy yo- respondió con un hilo de voz- es que yo...esto...estaba buscando un libro que me ayudara a resolver una duda que tenía sobre Transfor...- pero paró al oír la risita de Harry y lo miró con curiosidad- ¿y tú que hacías aquí?¡no me digas que también está Ron! ¡No me puedo creer que haya venido él a espiar a Hermione y Matt!

- No, él se quedó en la sala común- dijo Harry parándola con una mano- creo que los únicos que vinimos a espiar a Hermione somos tú y yo...- Ginny se ruborizó.

- ¡Yo no vine a espiar a Herm!- mintió haciéndose la dolida. Harry sonrió sin creer ni palabra- solo vine a buscar un li...- ¡para que mentir!_¡ya te ha piyado tonta! _pensó resignada- ...bro. ¡Vale, vale!¡he venido a espiar a Hermione, a ver como le va la estúpida cita! ¿ya estás contento?

- Sí, porque así tengo compañía- respondió sinceramente Harry- no entiendo mucho de citas, ¿sabes?- Ginny rodó los ojos.

- ¡No puedo creer que tú la estés espiando!- acusó con su dedo índice- ¡yo soy su mejor amiga, pero tú...!

- Recuerda que yo también soy su mejor amigo- la cortó duramente el moreno, luego sonrió- se lo que estás pensando, y no. No vine por orden de Ron. La verdad es que vine porque te conozco, Gin, y sabía que tú también vendrías.- ambos se ruborizaron.

- Pues que bueno, así nos haremos compañía- coincidió la otra- ¿está Ron muy enfadado?

- Bastante- admitió el moreno- dice que ninguno de esos tíos se merece a Hermione, que ella es demasiado para ellos.

- ¡Él si que no la merece!- contradijo la pelirroja- si no fuera mi hermano y no supiera que la quiere demasiado...¿¡pero porque es todo tan difícil?

- ¿Decías?- le preguntó distraído Harry, el cual no había estado prestando atención a lo que Ginny decía. Todo lo contrario. Escuchaba (como escucha una abuela las teleseries) la conversación tan divertida de Matt y Hermione. **(n/a: como anteriormente he dicho: ¿Harry, cotilla? ¡Que va! xD!)**

- ¡Ay, Harry!- suspiró enfadada- ¿por qué es tan difícil ser yo?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Y que tal todo?- preguntó Ginny emocionada. Harry y ella habían optado por no dedir nada sobre su sesión de espionaje- ¿Matt se comportó bien?

- ¿Bien?- preguntó Hermione con un brillo en los ojos- ¡estuvo genial! es tan inteligente, atento, cariñoso...- _'pero no es Ron'_ pensó su vocecilla interior- en fin...¡lo pasé genial!¡encima dijo que volveríamos a quedar!

- Me alegro mucho por ti, Herm- coincidió Harry- me alegra que el cambio haya sido para mejor...

- Sí...- suspiró soñadoramente la castaña. Pero sus ojos adoptaron rápidamente una posición extrañada- ¡Pero tú no dirás nada a Ron! ¿entendido?

- ¡Eso!¡eso!- intervino la pelirroja- como mi hermano se entere te hecharemos todas las culpas a ti, Harry. Deja que Ron se pudra allá en su habitación...¡merece sufrir!

- No creo que esté sufriendo mucho, y tampoco estoy tan seguro ahora de que esté en su habitación- espetó Harry asomando la cabeza por la esquina de la fría pared. Ginny y Hermione se miraron un segundo y asomaron también la cabeza.

Ron estaba plantado delante de una chica rubia...¿¡Luna Lovegood, los tres abrieron los ojos al máximo. Hermione no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ron se reía de algo y Luna, sonrojada, bajaba la vista y también reía cantarinamente.

- La verdad, Ron- dijo con su soñadora voz. Los tres, escondidos, podían escucharlos a la perfección- nunca nadie antes había sido tan atento conmigo. Gracias por comprenderme, yo nunca antes había sentido nada parecido por nadie...- Ron se ruborizó.

- Yo tampoco sentí nunca esto por nadie...- coincidió el pelirrojo- que raro que nadie se haya fijado en ti antes, me pareces muy buena persona...

- Eso no es lo que piensa la gente de mí, pero bueno...- la voz de Luna sonaba triste- supongo que algo de chiflada debo tener...

- ¡Ya no aguanto más!- dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa. Se alejó corriendo de allí sin importarle que Ron y Luna la vieran. Harry y Ginny se miraron con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos y siguieron a su amiga.

- No tienes nada de chiflada- la regañó Ron- ya verás como él está tan enamorado de ti como tú de él...

- Eso espero...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_HoLas! No os quejaréis mis queridos saltamontes, xD! once hojas de Word, eh?. La verdad es que he disfrutado demasiado con este capítulo, he tenido dos días de una inspiración que no es normal en mi, así que espero seguir teniéndola más a menudo._

_Gracias por las críticas, de verdad, me animan cantidad y me hacen tener más imaginación (visto está en este capi)._

_¿esa declaración de Luna era realmente para Ron?¿y lo que ha respondido el pelirrojo iba por Luna?¿Hermione que hará al respecto?¿Y Ginny y Harry, intentarásn arreglar este enorme lío?_

_La respuesta es: lee el próximo chapter! Bye:D_

_Cris responde los Reviews D : _

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Gracias por seguir esta historia aparte de _Imposible is nothing, _de verdad que me pareces muy buena persona, desde que entré en tu espacio lo pienso, porque te veo tan alegre y tan wena escritora que mira...:D! Si, Miss bitchie lo va a tener crudito, pero la que está sufriendo ahora es Herm...¿qué pasará? tachan tachan! ¡¡espero más reviews tuyos!

**pinklongbottom**: ay wapa! tu también siempre mi lectora fiel! xD! gracias por tu colaboración y por apretar el GO! JaJa! Me anima muxo que me leas...¡te espero pronto!¡bye!

**Faithfrv**: Yo encantada de que te haya gustado el primer capi, pero...¡¡quiero un review para saber que tal te ha parecido este! xD! Muaks!Bye!

**Cande-dhrmspotter**: Si, yo también soy de las lectoras desesperadas!JaJa! y sufro mazo cuando no me entra la inspiración o cuando no me dejan ponerme en el ordenador...snif, ya verás, en este capi solo ha comenzado a ponerse celoso...pero lo que vendrá en el siguiente os va a dejar KO! JaJa! ke mala soy! besos:D

_Cris...!_ , Hasta prontoOoO!


	3. Que es verdad y que es mentira

_Capítulo 3: Que es verdad y que es mentira._

Hermione había desaparecido tan rápido que, ni haciéndo el gran esfuerzo de correr, ni Harry ni Ginny consiguieron alcanzarla. Ambos sospechaban lo que su amiga estaría haciendo en aquel momento y es que, la cosa pasada hacía unos cinco minutos los había dejado a todos paralizados.

- Esto no puede estar pasando- murmuró la pelirroja apurando el paso y apartándose su frequillo de los ojos- osea, Luna jamás mostró interés alguno en mi hermano...

- ¿ Y si no te lo dijo porque le daba vergüenza?- Ginny se alarmó y murmuró un '_es cierto'- _piensa que ni, aunque seas la única amiga que tiene- lo miró con enfado- vale, vale, uno de los amigos que tiene tendría el porqué de contartelo...¡Ay, yo que se!

- ¡No!- espetó alterada Ginny- ella me lo cuenta todo...todo. ¡Nunca tenemos secretos la una con la otra!

- Quizás ha hecho esta vez una excepción...¿no?- preguntó sinceramente Harry. La joven prefería confiar en su '_instinto de chica'_ y, pedía a Merlín, no, rogaba a Merlín que a la rubia no le gustara Ron.

**- **¡No seas tan pesimista!- rugió. Parecía decepcionada, pero un brillito fue apareciendo poco apoco en sus ojos, y el moreno, ya había visto varias veces aquel brillo y sabía perfectamente su significado. Ginny sonrió pícaramente.

- Harry...- canturreó agarrándose al brazo del muchacho. Éste se ruborizó un poco.

- ¡No!- farfulló al segundo el moreno- esta vez no seré complice de tus misteriosos, maquiavélicos y terroríficos planes de espionaje...

- ¡Ay, Harry!- suplicó poniendo morritos de cachorro- sabes que no suelo pedírtelo muy a menudo, pero...

- Con ésta ya van unas...- sacó una libreta en la rezaba el título: _Días que Ginny me metió en sus planes de espionaje. _Abrió la libretita y pasó unas cincuenta hojas, hasta que llegó al final- ...unas ciento treinta y cinco veces.- finalizó poniendo una cara algo (¬¬).

- ¡Te prometo que no te lo pediré más veces!- rogaba estirando el brazo del joven- ¡oh, _please_,

Harry!¡una última!¡esta vez es por Ron y Hermione!- Harry empezaba a ceder- Dios, Harry...¿acaso quieres que esos dos se sigan peleando?

**- **Sinceramente no lo se- replanteó el moreno- quizás es porque durante los siete años que los conozco se llevan como el perro y el gato...¡ya ni imagino nuestras vidas sin sus estúpidas peleas de adolecentes inmaduros demasiado celosos para admitir que se mueren el uno por el otro!

**- **¡Ais, Harricito...!- susurró la pelirroja melosamente. Potter se ruborizó- vamos, hazlo por mi...¿sí?

- ¡Está bien, maldita sea!- acabó refunfuñando el joven- ¡te aprovechas de mi amor por t...digo, ejem, de que soy débil e indefenso!- Ginny abiró los ojos demasiado.

- ¡Ay!- gritó abrazándolo- ¡verás, nada saldrá mal te lo prometo!

Harry rodó los ojos exasperado y se dejó conducir por su amada pelirroja hasta la sala común.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lo primero era buscar a Hermione, pues sabía que no se encontraría en su mejor momento. también sabía que ésta se negaría a bajar a cenar y que, seguramente, tendría los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos a causa del llanto.la conocía más que a la palma de su mano, y no era para menos, se conocían desde hacía siglos.

- Hermione, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó con voz dulce desde la puerta de la habitación de la castaña.- ¿Hermione?- nada. Quizás estuviera en el baño. Justo cuando iba a poner la mano en el pomo, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Hermione.

- ¡Gin!- gritó ésta- ¡me asustaste!

- ¡Y tú a mi!- alegó la otra joven- pensé que se te había encajado el culo por el inodoro...- miró la cara de la castaña, y, a pesar de que está rehuyó su mirada pudo observar sus ojos hinchados.- venía a preguntarte si bajabas a cenar y eso...- dijo la pelirroja. Prefirió hacerse la loca, pues no quería incomodar a su amiga.

Hermione se sentó pesadamente en la cama.

- Harry está preocupado- prosiguió la más joven- y yo también...- Hermione por fin clavó la vista en Ginny.

- ¿Y por que deberíais de estar preocupados?- preguntó despistadamente. Que bien que Hermione tenía perfectamente dominadas sus dotes de actriz.- anda, vamos, tengo algo de hambre...

- Pasé una tarde genial con Matt- alegó de repente Hermione. Ambas jovenes caminaban rumbo al Gran Comedor- es tan agradable...

- Hermione, lo que vimos en el pasillo...- la cortó Ginny.

- ...tierno- prosiguió la castaña haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de sus mejor amiga. _' ya, pero no es Ron' _volvía a repetirle su mente.

- ¡No puedes evitar este tema por más tiempo!- exclamó la pelirroja.

- simpático...

- ¡Basta!- gritó Ginny deteniéndose en seco y cogiendo a su amiga del brazo- ¿no te das cuenta de que así solo consigues hacerte más daño?- Hermione la miró con rudeza- ¿Te crees que Harry y yo somos tontos? ¿Te crees que por el simple hecho de esquivar mi mirada no he notado que has estado llorando?

- ¡Callate, Ginny!- escupió Hermione- tú no tienes ni idea...- susurró ahora con los acuosos- estoy harta de los jueguecitos de Ronald...¡joder, yo no soy de piedra, estoy harta de sus celos por todo lo que se mueve a mi alrededor...

- ¿Y has pensado en tus celos acerca de todo lo que se mueve alrededor de Ron?- preguntó la joven.

- ¿Qué?- Hermione hacía el papel de ilusa demasiado bien- no se...no se de que demonios me hablas, pero no me hace ninguna gracia.

Y sin más se alejó a paso rápido dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca.

Ginny suspiró con resignación mirando al empedrado techo, pidiéndole a Merlín paciencia para soportor la tortura china a la que la estaban sometiendo. Corrió hasta llegar al Gran Comedor y entró como un relámpago. Hermione hablaba con Matt en la mesa de Ravenclaw animadamente, Ron estaba demasiado ocupado mirándolos a ambos por el rabillo del ojo con el ceño fruncido, en cambio Harry comía su sopa como si el mundo fuera _'el país de las flores'_, es decir, ajeno a todo el problemón. Se acercó al último y sin siquiera saludarlo le susurró:

- Que comience en plan B a las...- consultó su reloj- ocho en punto.

Harry asintió sin inmutarse y le dejó un sitio a su lado a Ginny Weasley.

- Ron- musitó Harry, pero al parecer el pelirrojo estaba bastante distraído.- ¡Ron!- gritó un poco más fuerte zarandeándole un brazo- ¡¡Weasley!- gritó al más puro estilo Snape.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz Ron, que al parecer si pensaba que su ex profesor de Pociones le había llamado. Miraba a sus alrededores con ojos evaluadores buscando al sujeto de pelo grasiento.

- Soy yo, Ron- aclaró Harry torciendo los ojos- como no parabas de mirar a Hermione y ese tal Matt Stu...

- ¡Yo no miraba a Hermione!- farfulló furioso golpeándo la mesa con un puño.

- La cuestión no es esa...olvídalo, anda- anñadió al ver que su amigo tenía ganas de discutirle el asunto- ¿me acompañas al despacho de McGonnagall, me a citado para decirme algo acerca del partido contra Ravenclaw...

- Eh...- titubeó indeciso. Volteó la cabeza y observó como Hermione le daba un beso en la mejilla a Matt- ¡Por supuesto! esos Ravenclaw come-libros...¡yo les enseñaré como se juega un buen partido de quidditch!- Ron nunca solía criticar a los Ravenclaws, todo lo contrario, solía llevarse muy bien con ellos. Harry entendió prefectamente su actitud (aunque ahora tenía algunas dudas).

- Esto...Harry- Ron paró cuando iban por un pasillo iluminado por unas tres antorchas- creo que te estás equivocando de camino.

Harry paró también mirando a ambos lados y enfrentó a su amigo.

- Te voy a decir la verdad, tío- se sinceró el moreno- no...no me dirigía al despacho de McGonnagall...

- ¿Pero...pero entonces?- Ronald estaba realmente confuso, no entendía a su amigo- ¿qué pasa, Harry?

- Pasa que creo que tienes algo que aclararme.

- ¿Comó?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Te refrescaré un poco la memoria- dictaminó. Ron, muy serio, temía lo que le diría su amigo- ¿qué te traes con Luna Lovegood?

_(Musica de suspense de telenovela) xD!_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Me lo he pasado genial está tarde- dijo Matt sonriéndole tiernamente a Hermione- oye...- dijo antes de que la castaña añadiera nada- quizás pienses que solo voy contigo por tu cambio o algo, es decir, yo ya te consideraba preciosa, pero...- no sabía como explicarse.

- No te preocupes- respondió sacándolo del apuro- entiendo lo que quieres decir...- se ruborizó-...y gracias, nunca nadie me había dicho ningún alago.

- Entonces es que todos son unos cegatos- confirmó parándose. Hermione se paró también y sonrió- nunca conocí a alguien tan parecido a mi...pensaba que esos tipos de personas estaban en peligro de extinción.

Hermione rió divertida.

- Sí, la verdad es que yo también pensaba que nadie se interesaba tanto en los estudios como yo.- confirmó- mis amigos son tan opuestos a mi a veces...

- Ese amigo tuyo...el guardián.- comenzó Matt.

- Ron- aclaró Hermione bajando la cabeza. En ese momento no le apetecía hablar de el pelirrojo.

- No le caigo muy bien que digamos...- atinó Matt sonriendo bonachonamente- se nota que te aprecia mucho...parece tu guardaespaldas.- rió. Hermione se sentía incómoda.

- La verdad, a Ron no le gusta que ande con ningún chico...Siempre tiene pegas para todos.- explotó en un susurro- es a veces bastante frustrante...

- ¿Has hablado de eso con él?- le preguntó seriamente el moreno.

- Sí...bueno...

- Digo seriamente- aclaró.

- No- adimitió derrotada la castaña- con Ronald Weasley nunca se puede hablar seriamente, saca las cosas de quicio...¿pero por qué estamos hablando de él? Hablame de ti...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Qué te traes con Luna Lovegood, Ron?- volvió a preguntar Harry.

Ron temblaba. Si le contaba a Harry la verdad también tendría que contarle lo de su secreto...¡no, eso jamás!

- ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que no confías en mi. Yo te lo cuento todo y tú...

- ¡No, Harry!- reaccionó el pelirrojo- está bien...pero...

- ¡Solo quiero saber si estás enamorado de Luna!- insistió el moreno.

Ron miró a su amigo, esta vez con expresión de sorpresa que, poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en un gesto cómico. Al cabo de unos segundos, Ron explotó en sonoras carcajadas que retumbaban por todo el pasillo empedrado.

- Yo...- risa- yo...enamo...- más risas. Lágrimas resbalaban ya por sus sonrosadas mejillas- yo...¡enamorado de Luna Lovegood!- esta vez no pudo continuar y estalló en otra carcajada- Harry...- dijo ya tranquilizándose- ¿cómo pudiste pensar que a mi me gustaba Luna?

- ¿Qué voy a pensar si oímos cosas como: _'yo nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie'_ o ver como te ruborizabas, etc.?

- ¿Cómo que oímos?- preguntó alarmado Weasley- ¿alguien más aparte de ti oyó nuestra conversación? ¿Hermione, quizás?- su cara se puso verde al solo pensar que Hermione hubiera podido oír algo tan íntimo como aquello.

- No, no fue Hermione- mintió Harry- fuimos yo y Ginny. Salíamos de la biblioteca y al girar la esquina os oímos casualmente...**(n/a: desde cuando Harry oye algo casualmente?U.u)**

Ron suspiró tranquilo poniéndose su mano derecha en el pecho.

- Aparte, si Hermione lo hubiera oído...¿qué más daría?- cuestionó pícaramente el moreno.

- No...no- titubeó el pelirrojo- es decir...¡no hubiera pasado nada!- mintió.

- Ya...- respondió no muy convencido Harry- entonces, si no te gusta Luna...¿a quien te referías cuando decías que no habías sentido algo así por alguien?

- ¡Ay, Harry!- se hartó Ron- mira, te juro que eso no iba por Luna...ella solo me contó sus problemas y yo los mios, ¡nada más!

- Osea que si no te gusta Luna...¿quién te gusta, Ron?- esa pregunta la había deseado hacer desde hacía siglos, y esa misma pregunta no la quería contestar Ron ni aunque lo torturaran al más puro estilo satánico.

- Mira, olvídalo- respondió nervioso frotándose las manos con desesperación- me voy a la sala común...Neville me está esperando para jugar a una partida de ajedrez.

- Pero...

- ¡Hasta luego!- dijo Ronald antes de desaparecer corriendo por el largo pasillo. Harry suspiró pasándose un pelo por el alborotado cabello. Vale, una cosa estaba clara: a Ron no le gustaba Luna. Pero...si no era Luna, ¿quién sería la misteriosa chica? **(n/a: pues yo...¿quién sinó? xD! más quisiera...O.o)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'_¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!- _escupió en un susurró Ron mientras se dirigía a la Sala Común- _'Muy bien, Ronald, ¡perfecto! ahora Harry sabe que me gusta alguna chica...¡si es que soy genial!(sarcásmo)- _se frotó la cara con desesperación- _y ¡Dios! Ginny también lo vió y ella también pensará que me gusta Luna...¡no, no, no! Y si Hermione también piensa que me gusta Luna...¡Merlín! Bueno, mientras no sepan la que en realidad me gusta ya tengo algo a mi favor...Ahora tengo que intentar hablar con Hermione y aclararle todo...seguro que la loca de mi hermanita ya le ha ido con el chismecito de Luna._

La dama gorda le abrió gustosa el retrato y el pelirrojo pasó con decisión. Su mirada buscaba, buscaba...¡genial! ya había localizado a Hermione y gracias a Merlín estaba sola sin la pesada de su hermana. _¡Gracias cerebro! pensó sonriendo ¡te lo recompensaré!_

_- Me conformo con que no me des un golpe...- _le respondió automáticamente ésta.

Ya estaba casi al lado de Hermione cuando...

- ¡Joder, mierda!- un platillo volador de esos que vendían Fred y George en su famosa tienda le pegó en plena cabeza. Un colmillo se le quedó clavado en la cabeza para su mala suerte. Se tocó el lugar donde le dolía y...- ¡sangre!- gritó. Hermione levantó la cabeza para ver quien armaba tanto escándalo y vió como Ron se miraba un dedo ensangrentado.

- ¡Ron!- gritó y se levantó tirándo de un manotazo su libro al suelo, pero eso ahora no tenía importancia.- ¡Ron, Dios!- intentó mirar mejor la herida.

- ¡Hermione tengo sangre!- gritába escandalizado, parecía un crío de cinco años.

- ¡Ah, no te preocupes!- le consolaba Hermione aturullada. En ese momento no importaba su enfado con él, estaba muy preocupada.- ven, iremos a la enfermería, te lo curarán en menos de lo que se tarda decir _'quidditch'._

Pero en la enfermería no había ni una mosca. Hermione encontró una nota de la señora Pomfrey que dictaba, claramente, que esa era su hora de descanso.

- Genial...- murmuró con enfado la castaña masajeándose la sienes con desesperación- vale, no te preocupes- le dijo a Ron- siéntate en esa cama y voy a por el botiquín...

- ¿Me lo vas a curar tú?- preguntó con un hilo de voz el pelirrojo. Estaba un poco asustado.

- ¡Claro!- le respondió con evidencia Hermione mientras escarbaba en el armario privado de la enfermera- no seas idiota...- añadió al notar la voz de su amigo temblorosa- no te voy a hacer daño, he leído varios libros de enfermería.

- ¿hay algo que no hayas leído?- cuestionó de broma Ron, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa irresistible. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le sonrió también.

- Eres un tonto...- gruñó con una risita ella. Untó un trozo de algodón con poción desinfectante y se la aplicó en la herida retirándole el rojo pelo. Ron tembló levemente ante este contacto, pero Hermione no lo notó.- ¿duele?- preguntó dulcemente.

- No...- le susurró Ronald mirándola con un brillo especial en sus ojos. _'¿Por qué es tan preciosa? pensó._ Hermione le miró también y un ligero rubor ascendió a sus pómulos, sentía su respiración tan cerca, tan cálida, tan Ron...

- Eso te ha pasado por empeñarte en que no prohibiéramos los platillos con colmillos...- le regañó soplándole un poco para que no le doliera.- Eres un irresponsable.

- ¡Au!- gritó Ron. Hermione, a causa de su enfado, le había apretado un pcoc la herida- anda, no te enfades, sabes que ahora soy un pobre e indefenso enfermo...

- Si, si- rió ella mirándolo directamente- eres un pobre e indefenso tonto e ignorante.- Ron rió. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada de nada.

- Hermione- empezó el pelirrojo sin poder aguantar más- te preguntarás porque voy tanto con Luna últimamente...

- No- mintió rápidamente la castaña- bueno, es decir...- estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decirle- me parece bien que te guste, al fin y al cabo...

- ¡No!- gritó Ronald- no, estás equivocada. Ella no me gusta.

- Pero...- _'cómo podía ser tan mentiroso?', ¡si ella lo oyó decirlo!- _mira, Ron me parece muy bien si prefieres mantenerlo en secreto, es tu vida y yo no quiero meterme...- los ojos le lloraban, '_¿porqué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?'- _la verdad- sonrió- desde que juegas al quiddicht te estás ganando muchas admiradoras. Cientos de chicas están locas por ti...

- A lo mejor yo no quiero que ellas estén locas por mi- respondió el tomándola de las manos, ella le miró y se ruborizaron- Se que Ginny te contó lo que vieron en la biblioteca...- Hermione iba a replicar pero él no la dejó- a nadie le he contado esto, así que será mejor que me guardes el secreto.

- Dime.

- Hace unos días Luna acudió a mi, realmente se la veía desesperada. Ella estaba colada por un chico de nuestro curso y yo, como le conozco suficiente, le aconsejaba sobre lo que podía hacer.

Hermione sonrió tiernamente. Ron era tan bueno y tan gentil...

- Pensaba que el chico que le gustaba a Luna eras tú.

- Si- dijo Ron riendo- lo mismo pensó Harry, pero es simplemente un malentendido. Luna acudió a mi porque le gusta...eh, bueno...le gusta Neville.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca pensó que a nadie podría gustarle Neville, si, quizás era un poco cruel al pensar aquello, pero...¡era la verdad!

- Por favor- añadió rápidamente Ronald al ver la cara de incredulidad y risa de Hermione.- ¡no digas a nadie, nadie esto, al menos que no llegue a oídos de Luna que te lo conté!

- Vale, vale.- aseguró Hermione. Después, cuando se tranquilizó un poco del notición de la semana (sin dudarlo), buscó una tirita en el botiquín que se hayaba a su derecha y la colocó cuidadosamente a Ron en la cabeza, apartando (o acariciando) dulcemente los pelirrojos cabellos que impedían el proceso.- bien, ya está. ¿Estás bien, ahora?

- Sí- aseguró Ron sonriendo '_¿tímidamente?'_.

- Bien, entonces lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya a la sala común o...- decía Hermione levantándose rápidamente, ya que le parecía peligrosa la cercanía con su 'amigo', no es que no le gustara, todo lo contrarío, pero...¿qué pensaría él?.- ... llegaremos después de la hora establecida.- cuando iba a abrir el pomo de la puerta para salir, la mano del pelirrojo la detuvo, ya que se había posado suavemente en su brazo a la vez que decía cálidamente:

- Hermione...yo, quiero preguntarte algo.- la joven viró sobre sus pasos y contempló el rostro de su compañero (ruborizado, pero al ser de noche no se notó, pues todo estaba en penumbra). Sus ojos celestes brillaban más que nunca. Hermione sintió que podía observarlos por toda la eternidad.

- Dime...- accedió intentando tranquilizar sus instintos de adolescente.

- Eh...- no sabía como decirle aquello, era demasiado embarazoso, un comentario nada propio de él.- ese tal Matt Stuart...pues, él...¿te gusta?

Esa era la última pregunta que se hubiera imaginado la joven que Ron le haría, justo allí, justo de noche, justo a solas. por un momento su lengua se paralizó, su boca se entreabrió torpemente, sus ojos seguían observando los azules del muchacho. ¿Desde cuando se le hacía tan difícil hablar con él?. A decir verdad, ya había perdido la cuenta..._'¿Realmente Matt te gusta?' _repetía su mente, esa pregunta la taladraba '_¿te gusta, _insistía. _'No' _respondió en su interior automáticamente '_Por supuesto que no'. _¿Por qué mentir a Ron tanto tiempo, ¿por qué engañarse tantos años?. '_Cobarde', _la retó su mente, _'eres una maldita cobarde'._

Ron la miraba atentamente, parecía que habían pasado minutos, pero solo habían pasado tres segundos de la pregunta del muchacho cuando Hermione respondió en un susurró perfectamente audible.

- No.

- No me malinterpretes- añadió atropelladamente Ronald Weasley segundos después de la contestación de la joven, retirándose el flequillo de los ojos con desesperación- es solo que yo...es decir, no quiero que pienses que necesito saberlo o algo así- '_mentiroso' _replicó al instante su cerebro, divertido, _'¿desde cuando se te da tan bien mentir, Ronald?', 'a ella la puedes engañar, pero a mi no, soy tu subconsciente...'.-_ ha sido un error preguntar eso, lo siento...- ahora fue él el que abrió el pomo de la puerta con prisa, quería uhír de allí lo más rápido posible, en ese momento, Hermione habría notado ya su sonrojo.

- ¡Ron!- gritó Hermione corriendo detrás de su amigo y deteniéndolo en mitad de el pasillo alumbrado con unas cuantas antorchas y velas (muy consumidas). Él la enfrentó sin muchos ánimos, pues ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, que era un metiche, un entrometido...- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, es más me alegra de que a veces tengas tu 'Corazoncito que se preocupa' por mi.

Ron miró hacia atrás sonrojándose y se metió las manos en los bolsillos al mismo tiempo que se balanceaba con las plantas de los pies a causa del nerviosismo. Sonrió y decidió tener los asuntos claros:

- Entonces...¿nada de nada con Stuart?.

- Nada de nada.- le susurró sonriendo Hermione- no te voy a negar que es buen chico, y no está nada mal...- Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto- pero hay de mejores que él- añadió pícaramente sacándole la lengua a su mejor amigo.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó con esperanzas renovadas, él.- La verdad es que yo siempre me preocupo mucho por ti, Hermione, aunque tu a veces pienses lo contrario...Bueno se que no soy perfecto, pero...¿ya maduraré, no crees?

Hermione lo miró con dulzura, pues él tenía la mirada gacha. '_Es tan inocente...' _pensó su mente '_pero su cuerpo de inocente no tiene...¡nada, y sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa.' _Se pegó mentalmente un porrazo en la cabeza '_¡ya, Hermione, que esto es un no parar!'_

- A veces...- dijo la joven acariciándole la mejilla con cariño- ...a veces eres todo un cielo.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera a ponerse colorado, lo agarró fuertemente de la mano y corrieron a la sala común como un rayo, pues, ya eran las nueve menos cinco de la noche y si a en punto los pillaba algún profesor fuera del horario establecido, se les podía caer el pelo e incluso jugarse a que les quitaran el cargo de prefectos. Eso a Hermione le parecía horrible con solo pensarlo, pero Ron estaría dispuesto a dar veinticinco veces su chapa de prefecto con tal de que ella volviera a acariciarlo otra vez.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los días pasaron, y casi sin darse cuenta, ya llevaban más de dos semanas en Hogwarts. Durante aquellos días, no se habían presenciado más peleas entre Ron y Hermione, todo un alivio para Ginny y el pobre Harry, que era el que más horas tenía que soportarlos a ambos.

La verdad, desde aquella noche que habían vuelto corriendo, cogidos de la mano, a la sala común, Harry poco a poco estaba más y más seguro de que la chica que le robaba el sueño a su mejor amigo era la castaña de pelo enmarañado.

Martes. Nueve y cuarto de la mañana. Asignatura a impartir: transformaciones. Profesor/profesora: Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts en la actualidad. Nuestra mirada enfoca la entrada al aula de dicha asignatura, en ella se puede observar como la generación de séptimo curso de hufflepuff y griffindor se prepara para impartir una de las más pesadas materias. En el primer grupo de muchacjos observamos como Dean, Seamus tienen su vista demasiado fija en un grupito de alumnas de las tejonas, las cuales llevan la falda tan corta, tan corta, que con un palmo de la mano ya se acapara toda la escasa tela. Neville, al lado de los muchachos, pensativo, contempla su dedo índice el cual tiene un tejido verdoso siniestro que nos indica que, casualmente, puede ser un moco.

El segundo grupo apreciamos el grupo _'Bitches', _cuyo título a sido fundado por nuestras chicas favoritas, Ginny y Hermione, para referirse a la perra de Lavender de apellido '_me he tirado a todo Hogwarts y voy en camino del profesorado' _Brown. Parvati, ajena a la conversación, miraba con disimulo a Seamus y en su rostro se dibuja una mueca de disgusto al comprobar que la mirada del muchacho está posada en la falda de las féminas hufflepuff, y a continuación se observa su falda poco más larga piensando que le queda 'demasiado bien' a su parecer.

Tercer y el más importante de los grupos. Harry y Justin Finch-Fletchley, bromeando sobre el nuevo peinado que se había hecho el profesor de encantamientos, el cual se ha teñido el pelo de naranja y lo había mostrado, orgullosísimo, en el desayuno. **(n/a: xD! imagináis?) **Hermione repasaba en voz alta lo que les había mandado McGonagall que estudiaran para aquella clase e intentaba, inútilmente, que a Ron se le quedara algo. Digo inútilmente, porque estaba demasiado embelesado mirando las preciosas piernas de su mejor amiga, observando encantado el efecto del gloss en sus rosados labios y mirando el ligero maquillaje que se había colocado, innecesario a su parecer, porque aun recién levantada era una princesa.

- Ron...- llamó con una ceja arqueada Hermione- ¡Ron!- al parecer no había notado que la estaba mirando, estaba más concentrada ahora en su lección.

- ¡No estaba haciendo nada!- saltó el pelirrojo sonrojándose violentamente, pensando que lo había piyado de pleno con su vista posada en ella.- ¡ni mirando tampoco!- añadió.

- ¿Pero de que demonios hablas?- rió divertida Hermione al ver la reacción de su amigo- te estaba preguntando si te has aprendido algo.

'_Mucho' _pensó Ronald recordando su vista de sengundos antes '_demasiado...'_

_- _Esto...sí- mintió forzando una media sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió mágicamente. McGonagall aun no había llegado pero el tropel de alumnos empezaron a pasar por la estrecha puerta para elegir asiento.

- Hola, chicas...- gritaba Lavender seguida de su grupo de amiguitas. Al parecer, imitaba a alguien, ya que hacía una voz de castor. Cuando se colocó al lado de Ron y Hermione, que pasaban a través de la puerta, se hizo oír aún más- soy Hermione '_dientes de castor' _Granger.- A continuación todas se reían escandalosamente y felicitaban a Lavender por su 'genial' actuación.

Ron miró con preocupación a Hermione, la cual hacía verdaderos intentos en controlar su fúria y no pegarle a Brown en la cara y dejarsela más deforme de lo que ya la tenía. La castaña sonrió y antes de que Lavender añadiera algo más gritó:

- ¡Hola!- imitó con voz de aunténtica pava- ¡soy Lavender Brown, pero quizás os debo de sonar más si digo que soy una 'Miss zorra' insoportable, que tengo la cara tan llena de granos que, para que no se me note por las mañanas, me tengo que levantar una hora antes para ponerme toneladas de maquillaje!

Ahora el turno de reír era de ella, seguida por Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones y otras amigas que pertenecían a Hufflepuff. Hasta Ron soltó una risotada tapándose la boca con la mano. La cara de Lavender se contorsionó en una mueca de profundo odio y asco. Hermione pudo observar como, hasta Parvati, se había burlado de su propia mejor amiga, pues tenía una mueca de risa en sus finos labios.

- ¡Eres una rata estúpida!- gritó 'Miss zorra' empujando a Hermione. Ésta se cayó al suelo y, por la mueca que hizo, dio a entender que se había torcido un tobillo.- Eres un estúpida envidiosa, ¡yo conseguí cosas que tú no conseguirás jamás!¡incluído a Ro-Ro!- y con una última risita entró en clase seguida de sus admiradoras.

- ¡Hermione, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry ayudando a la castaña a ponerse en pie. Ésta estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No por el dolor del tobillo, si no por el comentario sobre Ron. ¡Estaba harta que le recordara esa lagarta día y noche que Ron en la vida se fijaría en ella!.

- Sí, gracias, Harry- respondió en un susurro entrecortado. A continuación entró en clase ignorando el intento de Ron por decirle algo. El pelirrojo, según vio Harry, estaba tan ruborizado que no podía pronunciar palabra, solamente le salían débiles gorgeos.

Harry en la vida había estado más incómodo en una clase. Hermione estaba sentada en medio de él y Ron, con la vista perdida en la página cincuenta y tres de su libro. Una lágrima furtiva se escapó de sus ojos cafés. Y no digamos Ron, el cual miraba de reojo a su amiga con lo que al moreno le pareció una mirada de culpabilidad.

Ya llevaban media hora de clase cuando el pelirrojo no se pudo contener más:

- Hermione...- susurró mirando directamente a su amiga. Ésta seguía con su vista fija en el libro.- ¿estás bien?

La joven solo mintió asintiendo con fervor con la cabeza. Ron arrugó la nariz.

- Esto...yo...- continuó cohibido.

- ...¡Por ejemplo usted, Weasley!- el grito de McGonagall se oyó más grave de lo normal a causa del hechizo _'sonorus'_ que se había echado. Evidentemente enfadada por ver hablando a Ron en su clase, decidió ponerlo a prueva en medio de toda la clase- ¡levántese, señor Weasley. Inmediatamente!.

Ron obedeció de inmediato, tanto que al levantarse casi se pega un golpe en la rodilla con el pupitre por las prisas.

- Explíqueme el hechizo para transformar un gnomo de campo en una lechuza mensajera.- exigió la profesora, colocándose derecho su sombrero.

- Eh..., la transformación de un gnomo de campo en una lechuza normal y corriente consiste en un hechizo muy sencillo que se encuentra en la página cincuenta y cuatro del maravilloso libro de transformaciones de séptimo curso.- recitó inocentemente, sin tener en cuenta la cara totalmente deforme de la frustración de su profesora y directora. La clase estalló en sonoras carcajadas. **(n/a: ¿Quien de vosotros, cuando no se sabe la lección, ha repetido la pregunta de la profesora en tono afirmativo? Levantad la mano, anda...xD!)**

- ¡Le estoy pidiendo que me conteste la pregunta, señor Weasley!- chilló McGonagall perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿No será más fácil para mi y para todos mirarlo en el libro?- volvió a preguntar Ron sin entender la fúria que le causaba a la directora sus palabras. La clase volvió a reír más fuerte que antes. Harry se agarraba la barriga riendo como nunca.

- ¡Veinte puntos menos para Griffindor!- estalló la profesora- ¡espero que esté satisfecho, Weasley!- añadió.- ¡Siéntese antes de que le quite más puntos a su casa!

Ron se sentó encongiendo los hombros sin entender ni papa de nada.Hermione negaba cansinamente con la cabeza. Directamente, Ronald Weasley no se enteraba de nada.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**- **¿Qué 'Miss Bitchie Brown', qué?- preguntó atónita Ginny cuando Hermione le contó a la hora del almuerzo las palabras hirientes que le había dicho su compañera de habitación en la clase de aquella mañana.

- Lo que oyes...¡Pero lo de Ron no me a afectado para nada!- mintió apuntandose a si misma con el dedo. Ginny la miró de reojo con una cara un poco así (¬¬).- ¿Qué miras Ginny, ¡no me afectó y punto!¡se cerró el tema!

Ginny solo se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco a su bocadillo de atún.

- Hola, Hermione- dice una voz. Ambas levantamos la cabeza y delante nuestro encontramos a Matt, sonriéndome.

- ¡Matt!- me levanté y él me dio un beso en la mejilla- hace por lo menos cinco días que no nos vemos.

- Lo se...he estado ocupado...- se escusa con una ligera risita- lo siento.

- No te preocupes.- le disculpo.

- Bueno, chicos- dice Ginny ruborizada ante la presencia de Matt. Es normal, al fin y al cabo es muy popular, guapo, agradable...- me voy, Luna quería decirme algo, ¡hasta luego!

Se me olvidaba comentar, Hermione le contó toda la historia a Ginny sobre lo que realmente sucedía con Ron y Luna y, ambas, gustosas, hicieron la promesa de ayudar a la rubia con Neville, esto sí, sin que ella supiera que ellas sabían de su secreto.

- ¿Querías hablar de algo?- preguntó segundos después Hermione. Matt se ruborizó. La castaña frunció el ceño sin comprender.

- Esto...sí- respondió sinceramente el moreno.- Sentémonos, ¿de acuerdo?- Hermione asintió.

- Bueno, la verdad no se como empezar...He esto esto varias veces pero creo que ésta es la más difícil de todas.- comenzó Matt frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

- Creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza el uno con el otro para contarnoslo todo- lo intentó ayudar Hermione sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Y creo que os imaginaréis lo que ocurrió dos segundos después. Matt tenía sus labios apoyados sobre los de Hermione. La castaña nunca esperó aquello, no aun, sinceramente, pero ese no era el momento, la verdad, ella no estaba hecha para Matt, su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona. Pensó que sentiría si estuviera besando los labios de Ron. Matt comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, pero ella no correspondió. Se separó poco a poco.

Miró a ambos lados pensando la explicación que le daría al chicao para explicarse del porque no correspondió su beso, pero cuando miró a su derecha todo lo que tenía en la cabeza desapareció al ver unos ojos azules que miraban la escena con profundo rencor, odio, traición y mentira.

- ¡Mierda!- susurró la castaña con los ojos acuosos. Ron se estaba alejando con paso rápido, sin mirar atrás.

Y sin más hizo lo que su corazón y sus piernas le pidieron a gritos en aquel momento. Correr detrás de Ron.

- ¡Ron!- gritó corriendo detrás de su amigo, el cual no se giraba y la verdad, pensaba que no se giraría nunca.- ¡RON!- gritó más fuerte y apurando su recorrido.

Cuando lo alcanzó, él se soltó con fuerza de su mano, se giró con furia y la encaró.

- Ron...

- ¡Bravo!- gritó él aplaudiendo con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.- ¡has ganado el premio a la más mentirosa del mundo!

- Ron, puedo explicarlo...

- ¡Eres una mentirosa!- le gritó. Ella retrocedió asustada.- ¡confié en ti, te creí, por una vez no me metí con él!

- Lo se, Ron, yo puedo expli...

- ¡Te odio!- le gritó a pleno pulmón- ¡siempre pensé que no había conocido a nadie como tú, y estaba en lo cierto, nunca conocí a alguien tan mentirosa como tú!

- ¡El me besó!- le gritó ella derramando lágrimas de frustración por no poder explicarse- ¡yo no le correspondí!

- ¡No te creo!- le respondió él agarrándola fuerte el ante brazo- ¡creo que nunca te voy a creer, nunca te voy a creer porque tú y yo hemos terminado aquí!

- Ron, me haces daño...- susurró ella con profundo pesar por las palabras del pelirrojo.

- Solo te pedí que me dijeras la verdad- por fin pareció calmarse- solo te pedí que me respondieras sinceramente. Ahora se que para ti siempre he sido demasiado poco, el '_Weasley' _de repuesto...

- Ron, no sabes lo que dices...yo...yo...

- ¿¡Tú que?- le gritó soltándola con asco- ¿¡tú que, ¡vamos, dilo!

- ¡Eres un ciego de mierda, Ronald!- le espetó ella llorando como nunca- ¡eres un completo ciego!

Y corrió alejandose de él para siempre. Mentiras, traición...mentiras, traición. Dolor, demasiado amor, demasiado cariño, amor que duele, amor que sangra. Y todo queda en nada.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡Miles de lo sientos, ya sabéis, los exámenes de septiembre para quien le quedan matérias para verano son muy duros. Tenía muy poco tiempo para escribir, aparte de muy pocas ideas, y no quería que el fic se deteriorara por mi, últimamente, poca imaginación. Quería que quedaran bien los capítulos. No se desde cuando no actualizo, ya casi un mes...PuFF! Me siento horrible!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejasteis reviews, ¡SOIS UN PEDAZO DE CIELO:D

Os lo merecéis todo y más, por eso, si me retraso en el fic es para que cada capítulo que leáis os quedéis bien satisfechos!

No voy a contestar uno a uno los reviews, aunque tendría que hacerlo, pero quiero subir lo antes posible el chapter así que no me voy sin antes agradecer y todos estos pedazos de corazones que leéis el fic:

**Biank Radcliffe**: _Amor! Gracias por encontrar un rinconcito en tu ajetreado tiempo para leer ambas de mis histórias! significa mucho para mi! Besos y suerte en tus histórias:D. PD: me paso horas en tu homepage y leyendo tus histórias, ojalá algún día pueda llegarte al menos a la suela de los zapatos! xD!_

**Faithfrv:** _Me algero que te guste el fic! gracias por tu coment, breve pero que me anima mazo:D_

**Cande-dhmspotter:** _yo también formo parte del grupo de lectoras desesperadas:D gracias por tu review!_

**Merodeadora-Chii:** _Otra de mis fieles lectoras! Gracias a ti tmb por leer mis dos fics y por dejar en cada capítulo tu review tan agradable! Besos wapísima!_

**giuly:** _La tercera de mis lectoras fieles! xD! No se tú, pero a mi me gusta a veces la faceta de creído de Ron...¡Se ve tan adorablemente irresistible y sexy! xD! Gracias por tu review y para nada me podría enfadar con tu coment :D, me gusta que me envien ese tipo de comentarios. Besos! muak!_

**pinklongbottom:** _SIIII! es Neville el que le hace tilín a Luna, un poco típico si, pero para mi parecer esa parejita se me hace taaannn adorable! (suspiro) xD! Si! Harry es un poco metiche, pero aun así lo amamos:D Besos!_

**Lucia:** _Un review anónimo en la história! Gracias por tu coment cari! xD!_

**Piby Weasley:** _JaJaJa! A mi tmb se me pasan a veces algunos fics, no te peocupes, cari:D, ahí tienes la respuesta a tu review _

**Paulette:** _Ahí estuvo la bitchie de Lavender al ataque! Pobre Hermi! , pero weno...gracias por tu review. PD: No creo que Viktor Krum aparezca en este fic, aunque me gustaría meterlo :D_

**PotterQueen:** _CariñOoOo! Yo tmb tengo muxísimooo que decirte! Gracias por pasarte por mi fic, eso ante todo :D, la verdad aunk no te hubieras pasado no me hubiera enfadado ni molestado! , ya ví que tenemos demasiado en común, la verdad me encantaría tener tu msn y hablar día a día, que te parece? agrégame o dame el tuyo para que yo pueda agregarte, eso sí, si quieres xD! Muchos besos! muakas!_

**Por último, y no menos importante, gracias también a todas aquellas personitas que no tienen cuenta y que leen desde sus casitas el fic, ¡yo tmb fui hace poco una de vosotros/as! xD!**

_Cuidaros! Miles de besos y abrazos!_

_**Cris..**_


	4. Imágenes que dejan huella

_Capítulo 4: Imágenes que dejan huella._

Hasta Harry, que es más despistado incluso que Neville, se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba mucho más que furioso. Aquella tarde tenían entrenamiento de quiddicth, todo iba perfecto...hasta que Ron llegó con diez minutos de retraso. El moreno lo reprendió sin saber aun sobre su actual estado de ánimo, y prefirió no haberlo hecho porque su amigo le hechó una mirada que destruiría de una sola proyención hasta a un horrocrux. Con decir que uno de los golpeadores terminó en la enfermería por un corte en la cabeza, Demelza, como siempre, al borde de la histéria, y Ginny roja de tanto gritar a su hermano había suficiente. Lo de Peekes tuvo que ver que, en el último momento, Ron prefirió utilizar su escoba para golpear y no para volar.

Aunque Ginny y Harry ya se imaginaban el motivo de la mala leche de Ron, el que Hermione no hubiese ido al partido a verlos se lo confirmó.

- Pido mi dimisión del equipo- soltó Ron bruscamente a la hora de la cena al sentarse al lado de su hermana, Hermione y mejor amigo.

Harry rodó los ojos, evidentemente, ya se esperaba algún numerito así por parte de Ronald Weasley.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?- preguntó de malas pulgas Ginny mirando retadoramente al pelirrojo.

- Simplemente por el hecho de que este es el último año que estamos aquí y quiero que Gryffindor gane. Estando yo solo conseguiremos ser el peor equipo en la historia de** Hogwarts.**

- ¡Está bien, renuncia!- gritó Ginny acoplándose su cabello- ¡total, por una cosa más a la que renuncies en la vida...!-** (n/a: creo que hasta Neville piyó la indirecta...¬¬)**

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- farfulló violentamente Ron.

Harry, temiendo el peligro que conllevaría seguir con esa conversación decidió interrumpir a Ginny antes de que contestara algo que, en ese mismo instante, hubiese podido ser fatal para la humanidad.

- Quiere decir que no te vas del equipo y punto.

Por la cara que puso Ron, a Harry le dio la impresión de que su amigo había estado esperando durante minutos aquella respuesta, ya que suspiró aliviado y no agregó nada más.

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

Slytherin contra Gryffindor era de lo único que se habló durante los días siguientes. Había demasiada tensión en el ambiente: Harry como capitán, aseguraba que ganarían pero no podía evitar que en su interior creciera un pánico terrible. Ron, tenía tan mala cara que algunos profesores le insistían en sus clases para que fuera a hacerse una revisión a la enfermería y se tomara una poción. Ginny parecía la única segura de sis misma y del equipo. La sustituta de Katie Bell, Allison McGuire, era muy buena jugando y tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en su primer partido oficial.

Pero no todo tenía que ver en el cercano partido, Hermione pasaba día y noche pensando en el beso. No negaba que no le había gustado un poco al menos pero definitivamente no estaba para besos de nadie, sinceramente. Estaba más cabizbaja de lo normal, con terribles ojeras, los ojos hinchados y rojos día y noche. Y es que la discusión de Ron y ella parecía definitiva...Se habían dicho cosas horribles. Él la odiaba, ella lo amaba.

El rumor de su beso con Matt Stuart se extendió como la pólvora los días vinientes y ella estaba más alicaída que nunca. Cientos de chicas de todas las casas la felicitaban con envidia, a lo que ella respondía encogiéndose de hombros.

Desayunaba, almorzaba, comía y cenaba con Ron obligatoriamente, pues Harry y Ginny les dejaron claro desde un primer momento que ambos eran amigos de los dos y que, no por culpa de que fueran estúpidos, iban ellos a ir revoloteando de uno al otro como simples lechuzas mensajeras.

Ron parecía no querer ni ver la sombra de Hermione. Evitaba mirarla, rozarla e incluso se esforzaba por no respirar su mismo aire. Casi era como si no notaran la presencia del otro, y digo 'casi' porque aunque intentaran mostrarse indiferentes el uno con el otro, no podían.

Aquel viernes día veintisiete de septiembre, después de la cena, los cuatro Gryffindor se dirigían ya hacia su sala común, con Ron y Hermione deseando perderse por fin de vista. Hermione conversaba por lo bajo con Ginny cuando una voz queda la llamó desde atrás suyo.

Se volteó y ahí estaba Matt, con expresión seria y un deje de culpabilidad. A Ron se le enrojecieron las orejas de coraje y, arrastrado por Harry, continuó su camino no sin antes murmurar un audible:

- Maldito hijo de pe...- pero Harry fue más rápido y lo empujó con brusquedad de manera que el resto del insulto no se llegó a oír.

Ginny, al ver de nuevo que sobraba, se despidió con la mano y salió pitando de allí siguiendo a los otros dos.

- Se que estás enfadada conmigo, pero...- empezó atropelladamente Matt.

- ¡No!, no lo estoy- interrumpió sinceramente Hermione- es solo que...

- ...¿Qué hice lo incorrecto en el momento más inoportuno?- completó él bajando la mirada.

- Podría decirse que sí.- respondió ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa- oye Matt, no es que no me gustes ni nada de eso, lo que pasa es que...

- ¡Lo se, lo se!- volvió a interrumpir él- se que soy un amigo. De verdad, siento que Weasley nos viera en aquella situación. Ahora te he causado montón de problemas.

- Ronald es un idiota, no se merece que hablemos de él.

- Es un idiota, sí. Pero un idiota del cual estás enamorada.- aseguró el sonriendo- ¡vamos!, ¿tanto cuesta aceptar que te has enamorado de tu mejor amigo/a?, vaya...lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima- bromeó.

- ¡A mi no me gusta Ron!- gritó ella más alto de lo que pretendía. Unas niñitas de segundo año de Gryffindor comentaron en susurros: _'¿lo ves?, es una leyenda lo que sienten ellos dos...'- _¡No me gusta Ron, por Dios!- les gritó ahora a ellas, pero lo único que consiguió fue que soltaran unas risotadas y se fueran de allí corriendo.- ya ni atienden a la lógica...

- ¿Será porque no la hay?- habló de nuevo Matt.- mira, déjalo, solo te voy a pedir un favor y es que no dejemos de ser amigos, ¿trato hecho?- preguntó extendiendo una mano amistosa.

- Será un placer complacerte- respondió ella estrechándole la mano brevemente.- esto...será mejor que me vuelva a la sala común, Ginny me debe estar esperando para bombardearme a preguntas, quizás si la esquivo...

- ¡Oye!, esa amiga tuya, Ginny- se interesó Matt con curiosidad- es muy guapa y todo eso, quizás...

- Ni hablar.- dijo seriamente Hermione de broma- lo siento, está piyada por Harry.

- Lo suponía.- Matt no parecía decepcionado- bueno, ¡mañana nos vemos!

- ¡Claro!¡hasta mañana!

Y ambos tomaron distintos rumbos.

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

- ¿qué? ¿lo aclaráteis todo? ¿le perdonaste? ¿te volvió a besar? ¡dime!- gritaba Ginny estirándole la manga de la túnica a Hermione- ¡vamos, dime!

- ¡Fuera, mosquitos!- bromeó Hermione haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Ginny se sentó en en sofá dando palmaditas al sitio vacio que había a su lado, sonriendo. Allí le contó todo con pelos y señales, al fin y al cabo Ginny era tan metiche que aunque le dijera una mentira la terminaría piyando. _'amigas...' _pensó rodando los ojos.

- ¿Preguntó por mi?- gritó Ginny ilusionada- ¡oh, Merlín!

- Nada de eso jovencita- la reprendió Hermione apuntándola con un dedo al más puro estilo Molly Weasley- tu tienes a Harry y así será por los siglos de los siglos, amén.- bromeó.

- ¡Es cierto!- la expresión de Ginny cambió a un semblante soñador. Sus ojitos marrones brillaban profundamente.- Harry...- suspiró.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la voz del moreno, el cual había estado unos segundos detrás de la pelirroja. Hermione se reía con ganas. Ginny le lanzó una mirada fulminante. _'Amigas...¿para que las quiero?' _pensó mientras.

- ¡Nada!- disimuló botando de allí- ¡me voy a dormir! ¡adiós, _Cruela_!- gritó sacándole la lengua a Hermione y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Será...!- amenazó Hermione con una media sonrisa haciendo ademán de levantarse.- ¿y Ron?- le preguntó a Harry con indiferencia.

- En su habitación.- aclaró- subió como un rayo nada más llegar...

- Ah...- murmuró preocupada Hermione. ¿Por qué estaba preocupada?, hacía solo una semana Ron le dijo cosas horribles y ahora ella preocupándose por él. _'¡Se se vaya a la porra!'_ pensó.- está donde tiene se merece.

- Hermione...

- ¡No me mires así, Harry!- saltó la castaña- ¿te contó las cosas que me dijo el otro día?

- Sí, me las contó- aquello dejó de piedra a Hermione- y dejame decirte que está muy mal, no se si mañana pueda jugar, realmente se le ve agotado, no es el mismo.

- ¡Yo también estoy mal!

- No lo niego.- razonó Harry- pero piensa, aunque solo sea por unos segundos, imagínate lo que debió sentir al verte besándoos a ti y a ese tal Matt Stuart. Tú misma le habías dicho un día antes que no te gustaba y de pronto ve lo que vió...¿qué tal, bien?- preguntó sarcástico.

- Harry, creeme cuando te digo que fue Matt quien me besó.

- Te creo.- dijo Harry intentándo apoyarla.- solo te pido que retrocedas un año, justo en la fiesta donde Gryffindor había ganado la copa de quidditch, retrocede a ese momento y enfoca tu mirada en dos adolescentes besándose en la esquina de la sala común, solo eso.

Y se fue escaleras arriba dejando a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Por supuesto que recordaba, recordaba a Lavender y a Ron besándose, recordaba la terrible bandada de pájaros que le envió minutos despues. En aquel momento solo sentía furia. ¿Se sentiría Ron así también?. No, solo había un fallo. Ella por ese entonces ya lo amaba, pero Ron no la amaba a ella...ese era el fallo. Al menos era lo que Hermione pensaba.

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

- No puedo ir al partido Gin...- sábado. Era el día en que por fin debutaba gryffindor contra Slytherin, un partido nada amistoso y...muy reñido.

- ¿No vas a vernos jugar?- preguntó anonadada Ginny con un semblante triste.- pensé que te gustaría...

- Ginny, comprende que no quiero que Ron me vea allí, si me ve jugará pésimo- intentó hacerla comprender.

- ¿Y has pensado como nos sentiremos Harry y yo si no nos apoyas?- _touché._ Ginny tenía toda la razón, los tres necesitaban su apoyo, hasta Ron, claro que esto último ella no lo sabía.

- Me visto en diez minutos.- respondió simplemente Hermone esbozando una sonrisa. Ginny la abrazó con fuerza murmurando muchos: '_¡gracias, gracias, gracias!'._

- Tienes que desearle buena suerte.- insistía la pelirroja de camino al Gran Comedor- sabes que si no lo haces perderemos.

- Haber, creo que está habiendo una confusión- la cortó la castaña- ¿desde cuando Ron depende de mí para algo? y...- continuó al ver que Ginny la quería interrumpir- ya tendrá suficiente con los ánimos de sus _'mega'_ admiradoras. ¡Ni hablar!, despúes de lo que me hizo no le pienso ni mirar, ¿queda claro?

- Clarísimo...- susurró la Weasley esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. _'Terminarás haciendo lo que yo te digo, ya verás.' _pensó malvadamente juntando las yemas de sus dedos como el 'señor Burns'.

Hermione y Ginny divisaron a Harry, el cual devoraba su ración de arenques ahumados como si esa fuera su _'última cena' , _en cambio Ron (al cual no habían visto desde un primer momento a causa de que estaba acurrucado en su sitio) permanecía quieto con semblante serio y sin mirar ni una sola vez el plato que tenía en frente. Ambos llevaban la vestimenta de quiddicth, al igual que Ginny. Nada más entrar la pelirroja, recibió una fuerte ovación de todas las casas menos slyteherin, la cual todos la obucheaban. Hermione pensó con disgusto que si hubiera estado Malfoy allí se lo habría pasado en grande.

Cada vez que entraba algún integrante del equipo de los leones, el salón gritaba intentando animar el panorama. Quedó comprovado cuando hizo su aparición Allison McGuire, la nueva cazadora, a la cual aplaudieron toda la mesa de gryffindor con entusiasmo. Ella solo sonrió ruborizándose.

- Vamos, Ron, come algo...- oyeron las dos chicas insistir a Harry cuando se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar.

- ¿Aun estoy a tiempo para dimitir?- fue lo único que preguntó Ron al cabo de unos segundos.

Parecía desesperado.

- Lo harás bien- lo consolaba el moreno- siempre dices lo mismo y acabas jugando mejor que nadie, además, has entrenado mucho.

- ¡Las últimas dos veces no puede entrenar a causa de...!- se calló al notar la presencia de Hermione- a causa de cosas...em...mías.

- No importa, lo harás muy bien.- insistía Harry pinchando un arenque con el tenedor y poniéndoselo a Ron enfrente como a un niño pequeño.- abre la boca...ahhh...- bromeó. Ron apartó la mano de su amigo de un manotazo y volvió a su posición inicial, mientras que Harry se tomaba a risa la situación.

- Es un caso...- les murmuró a ellas sonriendo- ¿vendrás a ver el partido, Hermione?

De golpe, Ron pareció estar muy interesado en la conversación.

- Sí, Ginny me convenció al fin.- respondió mirando de soslayo a Ron- pensé que sería bueno animaros a ambos...- recibió un codazo de Ginny. Viró y comprobó que la cara de Ron era de decepción, enseguida comprendió.- a animaros a los tres...- rectificó a regañadientes. Ginny sonrió en plan de: _'te dije que terminaría saliéndome con la mía'._

- Yo voy yendo hacia el campo de quiddicth ya...- dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa y agarrando su _'barredora'_ con la mano derecha.- os espero a los dos en los vestuarios...- su voz parecía triste.

- Voy contigo- añadió Harry notando también el tono de voz de su amigo.

- No, termina el desayuno.- lo apaciguó el pelirrojo- no te preocupes, además, quiero estar un rato solo.

Y salió de allí arrastrando los pies y cabizbajo. Parecía que todo aquello le estaba afectando bastante. Primero el beso, luego la pela con Hermione, las cosas horribles que se dijeron, luego el sentirse invisible...

Ginny y Harry miraron a Hermione con gesto de _'espero que arregléis esto ya'. _Hermione, al sentir cuatro ojos **(n/a: seis, contando los de Harry, xD! que cruel soy!) **mirándola levanto la vista de su plato y miró a sus amigos sin comprender. Bueno, quizás haciéndose un poco la tonta.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

Cuando Hermione llegó a la zona de juego ( Ginny y Harry se habían marchado un poco antes para la típica charla del capitán al equipo), las gradas ya estaban a rebosar. Entre la gente, ambas muchachas puedieron distinguir al club de fans de _'Ronnie is our king'_ que gritaban histéricas pidiendo que el pelirrojo saliera ya de los vestuarios. Hermione frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza disgustada. Luna estaba sobre el atril de comentarista del partido, visiblemente nerviosa. Comprobó porqué. Neville estaba su lado dándole ánimos.

Así que ella también decidió ir a darle sus ánimos a la rubia.

- ¡Luna!- llamó intentando llamar la atención de la muchacha desde la lejanía. Lovegood la vio y le sonrió nerviosamente. Neville estaba ruborizado.

- ¡Hermione! ¿te quedarás conmigo durante el partido?- preguntó Luna cuando ya estaban a la misma altura.

- Quedé con Matt en las gradas- respondió ésta- Neville, ¿porqué no te quedas tú con Luna?

Luna la miró con cara asesina, pero ella solo sonrió complacida.

- ¡Claro!- respondió éste gustoso, sonriéndole a la rubia- ¿no te importa, no?

- Por supuesto que no, Nev- dijo la otra mirando al suelo nerviosa.

'_¿Nev?' pensó Hermione 'que confianzas...'sientió ganas de reír pero se contuvo._

- Entonces solucionado- respondió segundos despúes- ¡mucha suerte!- animó refiriéndose a Luna- ¡lo harás genial!

- ¡Gracias, Herm!

Y se alejó hasta el sitio donde Matt le hacía señas con el brazo.

- ¿Porqué has tardado tanto?- preguntó el muchacho cuando la castaña se sentó a su lado, dándole dos besos como saludo.

- Estaba en mi labor de cupido...- respondió simplemente ésta sonriendole al joven.

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

- ¡Podemos con ellos!- gritaba Harry en el interior de los vestuarios. Su voz retumbaba en las paredes de azulejos.- ¿estáis dispuestos a machacar a las asquerosas serpientes?.

- ¡Sííííí!- gritó el resto del equipo alzando el puño.

- ¿Estáis dispuestos a pisotearlos hasta que pidan clemencia?- preguntó de nuevo Harry.

- ¡Síííí!- volvieron a gritar todos de nuevo.

- ¡Así se hace, a darles caña!- gritó el moreno levantándose y empuñando su escoba al cielo con los demás- un, dos, tres...

- ¡GRIFFINDOR!- gritaron todos.

- Los gritos del equipo de griffindor se oyen desde aquí- comentó Luna bajo el hechizo _'sonorus'_. Las gradas de la parte de los leones silvaron y gritaron complacidos.- ¡superad eso slytherin!- gritó la rubia. Griffindor gritó aun más si se podía. Slytherin la miraban con asco.

- Señorita Loveggod- pidió McGonagall con paciencia, la que pronto perdería.- si quiere seguir siendo comentarista del juego tendrá que demostrar igualdad entre ambos equipos.

- Sí, profesora.- respondió ésta sin hacerle mucho caso- y el quipo de Slytherin hace su aparición. ¿Quién será su nuevo buscador?- al parecer todos se preguntaban lo mismo, pues los integrantes de las gradas juntaban sus cabezas para hablar.- ¡ y ahí está el equipo de griffindor!- las gradas vlvieron a rugir- ¡Robins, Weasley, Peakes, Coote, Weasley, McGuire y...Potter!

- ¡Capitanes, daos la mano!- Pidió la señora Hooch. Harry y el capitán de slytherin se dieron la mano a regañadientes y, como siempre, Harry acabó con los nudillos destrozados.- ¡monten en sus escobas!

El silbato sonó fuerte y claro. Los dos equipos salieron disparados al aire.

- ¡Ginny Weasley en posesión de la quaffle!- gritó Luna- ¡vamos, Ginny! ¡Ginny la pasa a Demelza, Demelza a Allison McGuire la nueva promesa del equipo!- Allison sonrió saludando al público- ¡no!- gritaron todos.

Este descuido de Allison bastó para que Zacarias Smith le arrevatara la quaffle. Harry volteó furioso. Allison palideció al ver la cara del moreno y sintió ganas de llorar...¡vaya manera de comenzar!. Pero Harry, lejos de regañarla sonrió y gritó.

- ¡Vamos, Allison, arrebátasela!.

Media hora despues, griffinor ganaba por veinte puntos más. Ron había hecho unos paradones expectaculares. Hermione oyó a Lavender gritar:

- ¡Ha sido mi novio! ¿sabíais?.

- ¡Sienta tu culo de mamut en el asiento, Brown!- gritó la castaña furiosa. Ron lo vió todo y sonrió. Todo griffindor rió por el comentario de Hermione. Hasta Luna decidió hacer alusión a ello.

- ¡Se ha originado una pelea entre _'Bitch'_ Lavender y Hermione Granger!

- ¡Señorita Lovegood! ¿cómo se atreve?- gritó enfurecida McGonagall.

- Lo siento profesora, se me escapó...- se disculpó inocentemente. Ginny reía sin parar y Harry se agarraba el estomago del ataque de risa.- Y...¡griffindor marca!- gritó intentando desviar la conversación.- digo...¡Ronald Weasley para la quaffle! ¡cuidado con esa bludger!- gritó avisando a Peekes, el cual estaba distraído. En unos segundos golpeó la bludger con todas sus fuerzas en dirreción al campo de slytherin librándose de una buena rotura de cráneo.

- ¡_A Weasley vamos a coronar! ¡La quaffle consiguió parar, a Weasley vamos a coronar!_

_- ¡Weasley nació en un vertedero se le escapa la quaffle con el agujero...!_

La canción de Ron (la original y la modificada) competían en ver cual era la más cantada. La ganadora estaba clara pues, nadie excepto slytherin entonaba la ofensiva. Pero Ron estaba demasiado concentrado como para dejarse influír por el público slytheriano.

- Parece que Smith, el cazador de Slytherin se acerca como un rayo hacia Ron Weasley...¡vamos, Ron!- gritó Luna intentando animar al pelirrojo- ¡Ginny Weasley intenta interceptar la quaffle, pero Smith, asombrosamente, la consigue esquivar!

- ¡Ron, Ron, Ron!- gritaban las gradas a pleno pulmón. Ron veía como poco a poco la quaffle se acercaba a los aros, estaba perdido...- ¡Ron, Ron, Ron!- no sabía en que dirección lanzarse. Bucó entre el público y ahí estaba Hermione, al lado de ese invécil de Stuart. Pero, inesplicablemente vió como la cataña le sonreía y coreaba con el resto del público. Eso le dio fuerzas de algún recóndito lugar y..._'¿derecha o izquierda?' pensaba asustado '¡derecha!'._

_- _¡Y la paró!- gritó Luna aplaudiendo frenética- ¡es asombroso! ¡Ronald Weasley ha hecho un paradón impresionante! ¡wauuu!.

- _'¡Por eso los de Gryffindor debemos cantar, a Weasley vamos a caronar!'._

- ¡La paró, Matt, la paró!- gritaba histérica de la emoción Hermione, tanto que abrazó a Matt. Justo en ese momento Ron volvió a mirar a la castaña con una sonrisa, pues gracias a ella había conseguido parar la quaffle, pero al verla abrazanzo a Matt sus sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Bajó la vista apenado.

- Y el partido continúa...pero...oh, no...¡Harry, Boots ha visto algo!- avisó la rubia al moreno, asustada.

Harry volteó hacia Boots y, en efecto, el muchacho hacía el '_amago de Wronsky' _y bajaba en picado en dirrección a algo dorado con alas. No se lo pensó ni un segundo y aceleró su Saeta de fuego al máximo hasta que consiguó ponerse a la misma altura que su oponente. Ahora, ambos iban a la par. Luchando y estirando el brazo los más que podían intentando agarrar la snitch.

- ¡Voy a hecrte morder el polvo, Potter!- le gritaba Boots girándo su cabeza y mirando al moreno con una sonrisita de superioridad.

- Ni en tus más deseados sueños, Boots...- respondió simplemente Harry abriendo el puño delante de las narices de Boots y enseñándole con una sonrisa de satisfacción la snitch dorada que peleaba por escapar de las zarpas de Harry. A Gregory, la sonrisa se le congeló al instante.

- ¡HARRY ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH DORADA!- gritaba Luna abrazando inconscientemente a Neville, el cual tenía un sonrisita boba en la cara.- ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!

Matt casi se queda sordo durante unos instantes. Todo, y cuando digo todo es todo el público gritaba y festejaba con alegría.

- ¡Harry lo consiguió!- gritó Hermione abrazando a Matt inconscientemente. Este se sonrojó levemente pero luego comprendió que su amiga estaba demasiado entusiasmada como para haberlo abrazado con consciencia.

- Ese Harry es muy bueno- opinó Matt festejando también- ojalá tuvieramos a alguien así en el equipo de ravenclaw.

Ginny aterrizó al lado de Hermione y ambas se abrazaron frenéticamente.

- ¡Hermione, ahora hay fiesta en la sala común!- le dijo Ginny gritando un poco a causa del barullo- ¿vienes?

- Sí- respondió la otra- pero antes tengo que encontrar a Ron...

- ¿Vas a hablar con él?- qüestionó atónita la pelirroja- ¿te diste un golpe o algo?- añadió sarcástica.

- Ginny...

- ¡Mi hermano se portó como un invécil!- reprochó Ginny- ¿cómo estás pensando en hablar con...?

- Sí, sí, lo que tu digas...¡Voy a felicitar a Harry!- y rápidamente desapareció de allí huyendo de los reproches y sarcasmos de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Harry al verla y ambos se abrazaron alegres- ¡les ganamos!

- Estuviste espléndido, Harry. Por cierto...¿has visto a Ron?- preguntó.

- ¿Ron?- repitió el moreno- ¿vas a hablar con él?- preguntó sorprendido. Hermione asintió.- veo que reflexionastes...

- Además de eso, quiero darle la enhorabuena. Lo hizo fantástico.

- Si no hubiera sido por tu sonrisa...- murmuró Harry por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué dices, Harry?- preguntó la castaña, pues no lo había oído.

- Nada, nada...¡mira, ahí está!- exclamó señalando a un joven de cabellera pelirroja- veo que está con Allison.

Ron y Allison se abrazaban contentísimos por el partido. Eso a Hermione le quebró la moral pues, Allison McGuire era la chica más popular de quinto curso. Morena, ojos color miel, labios carnosos y suaves y un tipo envidiable. Encima jugaba genial al quidditch y con eso a Ron le iba que le sobraba...

- Creo que hablaré mejor luego en la fiesta con él.- opinó Hermione bajando la mirada.

- Sí, yo también lo creo- coincidió Harry mirando de soslayo a su amiga, apenado.- ¡oye, hoy es día de festejar! ¡vamos a la sala común!

- ¡Eh!- gritó una voz antes de que ambos se pusieran en marcha. Era Ginny que corría sofocadísima por el verde césped del campo de quidditch.- ¿dónde vais? ¡no hay fiesta sin Ginny Weasley!- bromeó. Los tres rieron complacidos y juntos marcharon hacia el castillo seguidos por las admiradoras de Ron que coreaban una nueva cancioncilla llamada: _'Lo que hacemos un sexy pelirrojo y yo en la sala de los menesteres'.- _Sin palabras, vamos...

Una vez en la sala común las chicas subieron a cambiarse de ropa y, en el caso de Ginny, a ducharse. La sala aun estaba vacía, pues todo el mundo estaba alistándose en sus respectivas habitaciones.

- ¿Ginny, puedo cambiarme aquí?- preguntó Hermione en la puerta de las chicas de sexto curso.- ya sabes, Lavender...

- ¡Claro, pasa!- accedió gustosa la pelirroja- salgo en cinco minutos...- cerró la pierta del baño, pero esta inmediatamente se volvió a abrir- Herm, cari...¿por qué no coges algo de ropa de mi armario y te pones la que más te guste?

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender la castaña.- ¿voy muy mal?.

Imaginaros. Hermione plantada delante de Ginny con unos baqueros anchos y de talle recto y un sueter rojo que le venía como dos tallas grande, el pelo, todo descuidado y sin maquillar.

- No vas mal, solo que no llevas el atuendo adequado para una fiesta- respondió Ginny intentando no sonar ofensiva.- abre mi armario y pruevate unos jeans de pitillo de última moda que me compre en el centro de Londres. Busca camisetas que te gusten...¡ah! la poción alisadora y el maquillaje están en el primer cajón de mi cómoda.

- Pero...

- Hazme caso, Hermione.- insistió Ginny y se metió de nuevo en el baño cerrando la puerta.

La castaña suspiró, al fin y al cabo Ginny seguía siendo, muy a su pesar, su asesora de moda y complementos. Así que abrió cansinamente el armario intentando buscar algo que le quitara el hipo a toda la sala común.

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Seamus...¿sabes donde está Ron?- preguntó Hermione al bajar a la sala común. Estuvo buscando a Ron con la mirada durante un cuarto de hora y nada, no estaba.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó el muchacho incrédulo- ¿eres...tú?

- ¡Claro que soy yo, Seamus!- respondió sin poder evitar soltar una risita- dime, ¿has visto a Ron?

- Se fue por el retrato hace como unos cinco minutos...ni me paré a preguntar, pero me pareció ver como le decía a Ginny que quería estar solo.- finalizó.- ¿habéis vuelto a pelear?

- ¡Gracias por la información!, pero...¿crees que estará en los terrenos?

- Supongo...¿dónde si no?- añadió.- Pero dime...¿habéis discutido de nuevo?- volvió a insistir cansinamente. Hermione prefirió eludir la pregunta del chico.

- Muchas gracias, Seamus...¡bye!- se despidió corriendo hacia la salida de la sala común.

Una vez fuera comprendió porque nunca los piyaban celebrando fiestas. No se oía ni una mosca pues, el retrato había sido conjurado con un hechizo insonorizante.

¿Dónde se encontraría Ron?, se preguntó. Una imagen vino a su cabeza: Ron sentado sobre la roca en forma de hipógrifo que había justo al lado del lago. Sí. Ese era sin duda el lugar favorito del pelirrojo.

Caminó durante unos diez minutos y en efecto, desde la lejanía contempló la silueta inconfundible de Ron. Decidió acercarse a él, jadeando por la caminata. Se situó detrás de él, escondiéndose en el tronco que había a sus espaldas. Ron continuó mirando al horizonte, lo que le aseguró a Hermione que no la había oído acercarse. Suspiró aliviada, quizás aun tenía tiempo para volver atrás, ser por una vez cobarde en su vida...irse.

- ¿Se acabó la fiesta?- preguntó de repente el pelirrojo haciendo que Hermione pegara un gritito del susto. Decidió, muy a su pesar, salir del árbol de donde se encontraba y plantarse al lado de Ron, manteniendo cierta distancia. - ¿Sabes?, me gustaría estar solo.

- Me lo suponía- admitió la castaña hablando por primera vez con un deje ronco en la voz. Carraspeó.- pero también soponía que te apetecería hablar.

- Lo tengo todo muy aclarado, no necesito hablar.- respondió con rudeza. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, enfadado.- no deberías estar aquí, despues de todo lo que nos dijimos.

- Con toda la razón, Ron- admitió Hermione. Ron giró su cabeza y enfrentó sus ojos a los de ella- se lo que sentiste al verme besándome con Matt despues de decirte que no me interesaba ni un poco.

- No sentí nada fuera de lo normal...- mintió el pelirrojo- solo me sentí traicionado...como amigo.- finalizó.

- Amm...- suspiró Hermione.

- ¿Por qué dices que sabes lo que sentí...?- preguntó encajando piezas- lo dices por...

- Déjalo, Ron.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí, porque me cansa la situación.

- A mi también.- admitió- creo que yo también te debo una disculpa por lo que pasó con Lavender. ¡Y no me preguntes porque me siento con la obligación de darte explicaciones porque ni yo lo sé!

- Yo también siento lo de Matt, y te juro por mi vida, Ron, que aunque me besó (porque fue él quien me besó) sigo sin sentir nada por él.

Hubo un silencio demasiado confuso para Hermione. Ron estaba callado, lo que le dio a entender a la castaña que no la había creído ni un poco. Con tristeza se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, arrastrando sus pies y con algunas lágrimas. Ya no sabía que más hacer para que el cabezota de Ron le creyera.

- ¡Hermione! ¡espera!- gritó Ron levantándose estrepitosamente del suelo, agarrando a Hermione del antebrazo con delicadeza y virándola.- yo...

- No se que más hacer para que me creas, Ron, yo...- pero la conversación se cortó por un grito de chica.

- ¡Ron!- Allison, la nueva incorporación del equipo, venía corriendo por el césped frío.- ¡Ron! te he estado buscando- no sonaba a reproche, la chica sonreía con sinceridad y con un brillo de felicidad en la mirada.- Ah, ¡hola, Hermione!

Hermione la iba a saludar con naturalidad cuando vio horrorizada como los labios de la joven morena se juntaban con los de su amigo pelirrojo, quien no oponía resistencia.

- ¿Entramos?, hace demasiado frío- se quejó la joven cazadora tiritando. Ron la abrazó por los hombros con un fuerte brazo y le sonrió cariñosamente.

- Claro, nosotros no estabamos haciendo nada...- miró a Hermione explicándole con la mirada, pero la chica contenía tal cantidad de lágrimas que ya veía borrosas las caras de la pareja. Eso no podía estar pasándole, ni hablar.

- Si estaba interrumpiendo algo...- añadía con modestia Allison mirando con adoración a Ron.

- ¡Nada de eso!- insistió Ronald- vamos adentro, Ally, quizás hasta nos de tiempo a bailar tu canción favorita...- Ron parecía muy felíz.

- Vale- respondió sellando los labios de Ron nuevamente con los suyos, esta vez, más prolongadamente.- ¿vienes, Hermione?- añadió sonriéndole a la castaña. Allison vivía en un mundo ageno a semejante lío. No se daba cuenta el daño que ocasionaba.

- Cre...creo...qu...que...creo que me quedaré un rato más aquí.- respondió con un hilo de voz Hermione virándose y dando la espalda mientras le caía una lágrima.

- Bueno, en ese caso nos vemos en la sala común. ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió la morena (Ron no abría la boca ni para respirar).

Y sintiendo con horror como se alejaban juntos y abrazados, se derrumbó sobre el pasto y lloró lo que nunca había llorado. Su corazón había estado resquebrajado durante días, y ahí, por fin, explotó de una forma tan dolorosa que sientió y deseó morir, quiso meterse en el congelado lago y morir de la forma más dolorosa posible, pues, para que engañarse, el dolor de su alma era, si cabía, más grande.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

HoLa:) que ganas tenía de bajar el capítulo y...al fin! xD!

Parece que salió un final bastante trágico, lo siento, pero aun no tocaba beso. JiJi!! Quizás pensaréis _'esta chica cada día está más loca'_ o _'tantas horas de estudio influyeron en su cerebro', _pues no os quito la razón, quizás me volví más loca de remate de lo que ya estoy. Así que esto es lo que ha salido. Me gustaría que me dejárais algún review llamándome 'subnormal' o, si sois más delicados, dejándome vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo. (¡Ambas opciones se aceptan!) JaJaJa! xD!

Eso es todo por ahora, no me enrollo más, xD! Besos! Cuidáos mucho!

Cris..!


	5. De celos, popularidad y más cosas

_Capítulo 5: De celos, popularidad y más cosas._

Esa noche Hermione no pudo pegar ojo, desvelada como nunca, se dedicó a mirar como imnotizada su dosel de terciopelo rojo granate. Tenía que aclarar muchas cosas, pero una parte de su corazón le decía que Ronald Weasley había pasado a la historia.

A la mañana siguiente todo la irritaba, gente riendo, emocionada, con algo por lo que sonreír y disfrutar, todo tan alegre y asquerosamente fantástico. Parejas besandose, _¡oh, no!_. Vamos, un asco. Pero lo que más la irritó es la radiante sonrisa que portaba Ginny Weasley aquella mañana, lo que le dio a suponer que algo había pasado con Harry en la fiesta, pero se abstuvo a preguntar.

- Tienes unas ojeras terribles, cariño- le decía Ginny de camino al gran comedor aquel domingo- déjame que te las tape con mi tapaojeras milagroso, vamos al baño, anda...- añadió mientras la empujaba a los servicios de mujeres.

- Ginny, me importa una mierda si tengo las ojeras del tamaño de hipopótamos, solo quiero ir a mi habitación, ¿cuesta tanto de entender?- refunfuñaba malhumorada.

- ¿No te fue bien la conversación con mi hermano, no?- continuó la otra como si nada, sacando el tapaojeras de su bolsillo y aplicándole con suaves toques a la castaña justo debajo de los ojos- sí, lo supuse cuando esta mañana me he enterado del notición...¡puff!- refunfuñó ella también, enfrascada en su labor. Hermione sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar, aunque al parecer se le habían acabado las lágrimas.- Allison no es mala chica, deberías alegrarte por Ron...

- ¡Ginny!- gritó Hermione. Ahora solo faltaba que Allison le robara también a su mejor amiga, claro, Allison era muy bonita, muy remilgada...¡maldita!, ya se encargaría de desenmascararla, fuera como fuera...¡si no buscaría hasta en lo más recóndito de su personita!.- vale, muy bien.- gritó furiosa- ves al comedor, quizás te encuentres con tu adorada Allison, así podréis hablar de algo en común: un hermano y novio a la vez con una sola neurona.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tranquila!- protestó la pelirroja.- escucha, si tal vez me dijeras de una vez que demonios ocurre entre mi hermano y tú no te diría esto.

- No pasa nada con Ron, Ginny- insistió por décima vez en esa semana Hermione.

- Vale, no me digas, ese es tu problema.- no quería discutir más aquel asunto- pero al menos dime que piensas hacer...¡y no me digas que irte a tu habitación porque me niego a que te trates así!.

- Quizás si tenga un plan en mente...- sonrió perversamente- ¿estás dispuesta a ver mi faceta más zorra, Ginny?

- Puede...pero primero dime tu plan.

- Tú sígueme- susurró la castaña agarrando con fuerza el puño de la manga de su amiga y tirándola hacia fuera de los servicios.- vamos, creo que '_Miss Bitchie'_ se merece una visitita.

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Granger, no me hables, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- gruñó Lavender mirándose en el espejo de su habitación mientras se perfilaba los ojos.

Ahí, en las habitaciones de séptimo año de las chicas estaban Ginny y Hermione. Lavender estaba demasiado ocupada remirándose en su gran espejo de la cómoda.

- Mi querida Lavender...- dijo Hermione. Lavender se giró y la miró sin dar crédito- a partir de ahora eso va a cambiar. Tengo un trato.

- No acepto tratos de _'sabelotodos'._- respondió la otra automáticamente.- creo que eso ya lo sabías...

- Creo que ese lema va a cambiar_ 'Bitchio'- _repuso Ginny sonriendo con falsedad.

Hermione rió- en que te has convertido, Lav-Lav. Mírate. Das pena, si me permites decirlo. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo inspeccionando el estuche de pinturas de Lavender. - ¡Oh, my god!, ¿Lavender Brown con un rímel de _'marca desconocida'_?, que bajo caíste, Lav, y...¡mira!, solo te quedan unos cuantos restos de maquillaje...y por lo que sé no tienes ni un galeón para comprar cosméticos nuevos...

- ¡Basta!- gritó la otra avergonzada- ¡acepto el maldito trato, pero habla ya!

- Quiero que tú me ayudes a llegar a lo más alto de Hogwarts...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula Lavender- ¿quieres ser popular?

- Más que eso- retó Ginny- quiere conseguir que el mundo se arrodille a sus pies...

- Vaya, vaya, así que ahora quieres ser mi criada particular...- simplificó Lavender malévolamente.

- ¡oh, no, no, no!. Te equivocas.- la contradijo Hermione sonriendo con perversión.- quiero que tú seas mi sirvienta particular.

- Ni hablar.

- Vale.- aceptó Hermione abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Ginny la siguió.- entonces te llevarás una agradable sorpresa mañana cuando compruebes que todo Hogwarts sabe sobre tus cosméticos baratos y tu ropa pasada de temporada...- pero antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó la voz de Lavender.

- ¡Está bien, acepto!- gritó enfadada la otra joven sin poder hacer nada- ¡acepto, he dicho!

Hermione entró complacida de nuevo a la habitación y se plantó enfrente de su rival, ahora más débil que nunca. Ginny se puso a la altura de su amiga sin borrar la sonrisita de superioridad de su rostro. Al fin Lavender iba a estar a los pies de ambas.

- Pero si te hago la más popular, si te introduzco en el mundo... ¿qué ganaré yo a cambio?- preguntó _'Miss Bitchie'._

- Que no diga tu secreto, por supesto...- respondió con complicidad Hermione guinándole un ojo a Ginny, la cual ahora reía.

- No me convence.- agregó Lavender.

- ¿No te convence, Lav-Lav?- preguntó con sorna Hermione- ¿te convence si te digo lo que pensará el sector masculino cuando sepa sobre tu _'virginidad'_?, si Lav...- añadió.- Sabemos que aun eres virgen, aunque tú vayas contando de tus experiencias...¡todo es mentira!, y si se entera Zabbini sobre eso...tu plan del martes se va al carajo.

- Eres mala, una aunténtica zorra...- susurró Lavender, pero su expresión cambió- creo que será fácil trabajar para ti...- sonrió aceptando el trato.

- Bien.- coincidió la otra- cuando te digo que trabajes para mí no va en broma. Harás mis tareas pues, ser la nueva _diva_ no va a ser tarea fácil...creo que las tareas de Ginny también las harás- Lavender miró a la pelirroja con odio, la cual asentía con satisfacción.- nos pedirás a las dos ropa por catálogo, eh...- simuló pensar- ¡ah, sí!, quiero que en una hora todos tus contactos de Hogwarts sepan que yo voy a sustituirte en _TODO. _Creo que este jueguecito en contra mía acaba aquí, Lavender, y reza porque todo salga como lo tengo planeado...el menor fallo por tu parte y...- con su dedo índice simuló cortarse el cuello.

- ¡Haré todo lo que digas, Granger!- gritó Lavender bajando la mirada- solo te pido que no cuentes mi secreto...¡Dios, esto es humillante!

- ¿Ah, sí?- agregó Ginny con mala uva- pues a esa humillación agrégale esta: A Hermione y a mí nos tendras que llamar siempre por el nombre de_'mi señora o mi ama'_.

_- _¡No!, ¡ni hablar de eso!- gritó Lavender en contra.

- Con que esas tenemos, ¿no?- le susurró Ginny. Acto seguido abrió la puerta de la habitación y gritó a pleno pulmón:

- LAVENDER AUN ES VIR...

- ¡VALE, VALE!- gritó de nuevo la aludida- no sigas, Weas...digo, mi ama.

- Muy bien, creo que todo va a ir como pensamos.- dijo Hermione frotándose las manos complacida.- Hermione: 1, Lavender: 0.

Ambas amigas rieron. Ver a Lavender Brown arrastrándose a sus pies era todo un sueño hecho realidad, por fin verla en aquel estado, era toda una maravilla.

- Ten en cuenta que gracias a mi seguirás en el mundillo...al menor fallo quedarás fuera...recuerda.- recordó Hermione de nuevo.

- Sí, señora.- corroboró Lavender al borde de las lágrimas. Pero Hermione no sintió ni una pizca de pena, la cantidad de lágrimas que derramó ella por culpa de esa zorra...

- Ponte a trabajar ya- ordenó Ginny- nosotras vamos a poner algunas pancartas anunciando la notícia en el tablón de anuncios. Ten- le lanzó su mochila. Hermione la imitó- ya sabes, haz nuestras tareas, las queremos en media hora...

- S...sí...si mis amas.

- Bien.- dijo Ginny respirando profundamente- ¿nos vamos, Herm?

- Por supuesto, reina.- bromeó la castaña. Y ambas salieron riendo de la habitación. Lo que ellas no sabían es que, jugando a ser Diosas, la vida te puede hacer tropezar de una forma muy dolorosa.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Señora, esta es la dieta para este mes- decía Lavender corriendo un poco para alcanzar los pasos de Hermione y Ginny, las cuales se dirigían a desayunar aquel lunes frío.- la ropa de otoño ya está encargada, viene en tres días...

- ¿¡Tres días!?- se quejó Hermione contemplándose en un espejito de bolsillo su maquillado rostro. Estaba perfecta.- lo quiero para mañana, Lavender, ¿me oíste?

- Sí, señora...- refunfuñó apretando los puños.- Weas...digo, mi ama, su ropa limpia se encuentra plegada perfectamente en su armario.

- Muy bien.- respondió la pelirroja soltándo una risita. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía un knut.- ten, comprate algo que te llegue con esto.- y las dos amigas apresuraron su paso dejando a Lavender maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron solo para ellas, las cuales entraron con andares presuntuosos. Eso de jugar a ser divas no estaba nada mal.

- ¡Hermione!- la llamó una de las ex-pelotas de Lavender que pertenecía al cuarto curso de ravenclaw.- ¡Hermi!, la fecha del baile está prevista para el sábado día catorce de noviembre.

- Buen trabajo...eh...- no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba aquella cría.

- Melisa. Melisa Robins.- respondió con emoción la muchacha.- es un placer estar en esto juntas, Hermione.

- Si sigues haciendo bien tu trabajo todo marchará sobre ruedas...Belinda.- ya no se acordaba del nombre, pero la otra joven prefirió no corregirla. _¡Hermione Granger se había dirigido a ella!_

Cuando la muchacha se alejó Hermione y Ginny murmuraron a la vez:

- Pelota...

La castaña golpeó la mesa de Gryffindor en la que se encontraban sus amigos con fuerza y les plantó en las narices el nuevo cartel...

- ¿QUÉÉÉ?- gritó Ron asustando a Allison, la cual estaba sentada sobre sus piernas- Hermione, esto es una broma...¿comó que un baile de otoño?, ¡Merlín, ya salió Lavender con una niñez de las suyas!

- Te equivocas, Ronald- le corrigió la castaña mostrándole su perfecta manicura francesa- soy yo la que organizó el baile. Te presento a la nueva asesora de moda y eventos de Hogwarts.- sonrió con falsedad, pero con un toque coqueto e infantil. Harry flipaba en colores, aquella no podía ser Hermione.

- Esto debe de ser una broma...- rió Ron- ¿tú asesora de moda?, ¿y que hiciste con Lavender para quitarle el puesto, matarla?

- Ja, ja, ja- rió ella también con sarcasmo- muy inteligente, señor _'unineuronal'_. Lamento comunicarte que es cierto el rumor de que soy lo más _in _del colegio.

- Perdona, Hermione...- murmuró Harry con cierto temor- pero es bastante estraño verte hacer algo que no sea deberes.

- ¿Y a que no sabéis quien es la asesora secundaria de moda y eventos de Hogwarts?- gritó la pelirroja más emocionada aun, si cabía.- ¡yo!, sí, sí, ya se, soy genial...- evidentemente estaba bromeando.

- ¿Tú?- preguntaron esta vez Harry y Ron a la vez. Allison solo las miraba con curiosidad. Ella siempre envidió el puesto actual de las chicas.

- En fin- aclaró Ron- me parece perfecto, por mi como si os revolcáis con medio Hogwarts- el solo pensar en Hermione haciendo eso hacía que su sangre hirviera.- con tal de que yo no tenga que mover un dedo en nada cursi...

- ¡Mec, mec!- exclamó la castaña sonando como a _'respuesta negativa'_- los prefectos deben colaborar en la organización del gran salón para el 'Gran día'.

- ¿'Gran día'?, ¿yo?- Ron no cabía en sí de lo cabreado que estaba- creo que te equivocas...

- ¿Te suena acaso la frase: Ordenes explícitas de Minerva McGonagall?- preguntó Hermione con sorna.

- ¿QUÉÉÉ?- volvió a gritar- ¿qué McGonagall está de acuerdo con estas cursiladas?

- Lo que oyes, hermanito- asintió Ginny, la cual estaba sentada en las piernas de Harry de forma 'amistosa'.- así que si no quieres que te expulsen más vale que te pongas manos a la obra...

- ¡Esto es absurdo!- gritaba Ronald Weasley. Harry reía con ganas. Aquello sin duda era algo que nunca creyó que llegara a ocurrir: Hermione siendo una adolescente _'normal'._

- No te preocupes, cielo- añadió Allison traquilizadora, acariciándole el pelo a Ron.- yo te ayudaré con la decoración, así terminarás antes.

- Oh, cuanto lo siento Allison- exclamó Hermione fingiendo una pena que nadie se tragó.- también son ordenes de McGonagall que ningún alumno ageno al evento se acerque ni a dos metros del Gran Comedor.

- Oh...- susurró con pena Allison. Hermione sonrió a sus adentros.

- ¡Bien!, tengo muuuucho trabajo por hacer antes de empezar las clases.- soltó de pronto Hermione con rapidez. Ron la miraba con cara asesina. Ella le sonrió con cinismo y le sacó la lengua con descaro, provocando que a Ron se le tiñeran levemente las mejillas de rojo.- ¡Bye!- se despidió alejándose con un sutil movimiento de caderas.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo?- preguntó bruscamente Hermione al ser estampada con un poco de brutalidad contra la fría piedra de la pared.- ¡suéltame!

- Ni hablar- respondió un pelirrojo algo furioso- primero vas a responderme porqué fuiste tan grosera con Allison.

- ¿Yo?, ¿grosera?- rió Hermione con descaro- yo que mi segundo nombre es _bondad...-_ soltó otra risita.

- ¡No le encuentro la gracia a esto, Hermione! ¡te comportas como una cría!

- ¡Entonces supongo que me tendrás que felicitar por entrar en tu club, señor '_Weasleysoyinfantil'_!- replicó la castaña- ¡y no me aprietes, luego me saldrán unas marcas horribles!

- Creía que Lavender te caía mal...

- Y me sigue cayendo mal...

- No lo parece, eres su vivo retrato.- dijo Ron ya sin gritar.- mírate, manicura francesa, corte de pelo nuevo, ropa importada...¿¡Merlín, en que te convertiste!?.

- ¡Eres un estúpido!- gritó ella pataleándole en las rodillas- ¡no...deberías...fijarte...tanto en mi...y atender...a tu noviecita!- con cada palabra daba una nueva patada.

- ¡Eso es lo que intento hacer!- le grito Ron zafándose con asco- ¡pero tú no me dejas!, ¡siempre estás ahí como una mosca molesta...ordenando, con tu ego!, ¡yo solo quiero que me dejes tranquilo!

- ¡Eres tú el que ha comenzado esta conversación!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas Hermione al borde de las lágrimas- ¡ve y atiende los que realmente te importan y déjame en paz!

- Hermione, yo no quería...

- ¡Tengo cosas mejores cosas que hacer que aguantar tus insultitos de poca monta!

- ¡Pues ve y ocúpate de ellas!

- ¡Pues eso!

- ¡Pues vale!

Y, furiosísimos, cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto. Y eso que se tendrían que ver todos los días y hacer horas extra para decorar el Gran Comedor...¡Merlín, que caos!

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Harry, te he dicho que el noviazgo de Ron y Allison no tuvo nada que ver con el cambio radical de Hermione.- insistía Ginny sentada al lado de Harry en la Sala Común.

- ¡Dios, y te sigo sin creer!- exclamó Harry- ¿pero tú la has visto?, se ha convertido en una especie de..._mujer fatal_ como dice Ron.

- Ron no tiene ni idea...

- Cierto, no la tiene- la cortó Harry- y por eso será mejor que sepa las barbaridades que se le pasan a nuestra amiga por la cabeza si no quiere que ocurra algo fatal...o irreversible.

- Esto solo es una época...¡vamos, Harry, solo es un juego de chicas!

- ¡No la defiendas!- dijo Harry- ¿has visto como contestó a Allison en el desayuno?, ¡por Merlín, la envídia la rae por dentro!

- ¡Vale, vale!- gritó la pelirroja derrotada- si, vale...puede que yo también piense que Hermione hace esto solo por celos...

- ¿Ves?- gritó Harry- ¡hasta que al fin lo reconoces!

- ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no la vaya a seguir apoyando!, la verdad no se a que demonios juega Ron, ya se lo advirtió Fred en la estación: _No cometas ninguna locura y lánzate ya._ Creo que por una vez estoy conforme con esos dos...

- Ginny, sabes que Ron vive gracias a las locuras, además, reconoce que Allison no es Lavender. Ella es buena persona y buena jugadora de quidditch, de verdad parece muy enamorada.

- ¡Hermione también lo está, y de antes!- gritó la pelirroja escandalizada.

- Lo sé, lo sé...- murmuró el moreno.- te propondría un plan pero como siempre resultan fallidos...

- Mejor no- respondió la pequeña Weasley- mejor dejemos que el río siga su curso...ya veremos lo que nos deparará el futuro...

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Salió de su habitación inmaculadamente vestida y maquillada, dispuesta organizar el Gran comedor para el baile, que se celebraría en una semana. Con un vestido de seda por encima de las rodillas, con un estampado estilo retro y un ligero escote con cuello de barca.

- ¡Hermione!- la llamó una joven de Gryffindor nada más bajar un solo escalón- ¿necesitas ayuda con la decoración?

- No, Rebeca- respondió- pero gracias por preguntar...

- ¡Hermione!- Parvati salió de la habitación de las chicas y la alcanzó en el tercer escalón- pensé que me esperarías...

- Tu alístate y baja de inmediato- oredenó con una sonrisa nada propia de ella- te espero allí.

- Ok...

Mientas, Ron jugaba una partidita con Harry al ajedrez, llevaba esperando a Hermione ya una media hora y esta aun no hacía su aparición. _¿Pero que se piensa?, ¿qué la esperaré siempre?_

Allison estaba sentada sobre el reposabrazos del sillón contemplando la increíble partida que su novio estaba llevando a cabo.

- Ron...creo que si mueves ese alfíl...- opinó dudosa.

- No te preocupes, Ally- terció el pelirrojo- Harry siempre pierde.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó el moreno saliendo de su trance y mostrando una cara de enfado.- que borde estás hoy, Ron, no es nuestra culpa que Hermione te presione con los preparativos...

- ¡No me...!

- Mira, hablando de la reina de Roma- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su amiga mientras acudía al pie de las escaleras- ¡estás preciosa, Herm!

- Gracias, Gin- respondió encantada- ¿dónde está el holotúrido de tu hermano?- añadió con sorna mirando toda la sala común.

- Con Harry y su noviecita- respondió frunciendo el ceño- llévatelo antes de que le baje aun más si cabe la moral al pobre Harry.

- ¡Ronald Weasley!- gritó en el oído de su amigo cuando llegó hacia el trio- ¿qué demonios haces?, ¿llegamos tarde y lo único que se te ocurre es ponerte a jugar ahora?

- ¡Estás loca!- gritó enfadado el pelirrojo- ¡te he estado esperando al menos media hora!

- No hay peros que valgan...¡marchando!- gritó levantándolo con dificultad del cómodo sillón.

- ¡Ron!- gritó Allison antes de que Hermione y Ron desaparecieran por el retrato. Ron paró de golpe soltándose de las garras de Hermione y miró a la morena que corría hacia él con una sonrisa.- te quiero...- dijo ésta besándolo levemente en los labios.

- Yo también- respondió rápidamente, pues Hermione ya lo había sacado al pasillo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, tarada?- le gritó a la castaña, que sonreía satisfecha.- ¿te crees que por ser la 'diva' de la escuela tienes motivos para tratar como títeres a las personas?

- No te enfades, Ronnie...tenemos trabajo.

- ¡Escúchame y escúchame bien!- gritó parándose enojadísimo- no pienso ayudarte a decorar nada, me hartaste.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo que oyes!

- ¡Sabes que tienes que hacerlo!

- ¡No tengo la obligación!, puedo saltarme las normas de nuestra querida directora.

- ¡Ay, me chocas!- rugió Hermione apoyándose en la fría pared de piedra- está bien, vete con Allison...¡que te aproveche!

Y se giró para seguir su camino, más furiosa que nunca, pero nuevamente, como hacía tres tardes, el brazo de Ron la volvió a detener virándola con brusquedad y empotrándola contra la pared. Estaba furioso. Ella había cambiado, ahora era la _'diva' _de Hogwarts, la pequeña celebridad del mundo. Y la odiaba por ello. Por haberle permitido de nuevo cometer el error de estar con otra. Se colocó a cinco centrímetros de su rostro, perfectamente maquillado sin necesidad pues, ella siempre estuvo preciosa...

- ¡Ron, suéltame!, ¿oíste?- gritó Hermione golpeándole con flojeza en el pecho masculino.

- No me golpees o te dañarás tus preciosas uñas...- le susurró juguetón Ron, pero por primera vez reparó que Hermione se veía espectacular, preciosa, una Diosa. ¡Pero estaba con Allison...y la quería!, ¿o no?.

- ¡Hermi, Hermi!- gritó Parvati en las puertas del Gran Comedor.- te estuve esperando, ¿dónde te metiste?.

- Este holotúrido...solo hace que molestar- respondió con sequedad Hermione acomodándose el cabello. Luego sonrió radiante- ¿pasamos?, hay mucho que organizar...

- ¡Sí!

- No...- susurró Ron lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione lo oyera.

- ¡Ronald Weasley, eres el ser más irresponsable del...!- pero el grito de su mejor amiga, Ginny la hizo callar. Ambos voltearon y allí vieron a la pelirroja, corriendo hacia ellos con lágrimas contínuas en los ojos.

- ¡Hermione...Ron, oh Ron!- lloraba.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?- preguntó Hermione apurada y asustada.

- Es...¡es mamá!- soltó la pelirroja abrazándose a su hermano- ¡es mamá, está...está...está muy grave...está en San Mungo, en coma!.

- ¿Qué...?- respondió Ron con un hilo de voz, poniéndose pálido y aterrorizado. Hermione se temía lo peor.

- ¡Fueron esos mortífagos de mierda!- chilló Ginny sin despegarse de Ron- Ron, dime que no se va a morir...

Pero Ron seguía estático, sin dar signos de pertenecer a este planeta, sus ojos celestes miraban al frente con miedo y enfado, ¿qué todo les tenía que pasar a ellos?

- ¡Tenemos que ir a verla, Ron...!, ¿Ron?- preguntó Ginny separándose levemente de su hermano- ¿Ron?- Ron parecía a punto de desmayarse.- ¡Ron, responde!

Todo se volvió blanco, caía en un remolino multicolor, se iba...

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Oía un llanto desesperado a su derecha, pero aun no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por lo que pudiera encontrarse...quizás su madre ya...no...no, imposible. Pero ese llanto era tan conocido.

- Ron, no te vayas...- murmuraba esa voz dulce y aterrorizada que derramaba lágrimas de dolor- despierta...

- He...r...on- tenía la garganta tan seca que no podía pronunciar palabra.

Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar, demasiada luz. Estaba en una cama, eso seguro, quizás en la enfermería del colegio.

- Ron...- esa voz...¡era ella!. ¿pero dónde demonios estaba?.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, en su segundo intento y en frente de él la vió, igual de preciosa que siempre, con lágrimas en sus ojitos, lo que la hacía más bonita.

- Hermione...- volvió a murmurar. Necesitaba agua urgentemente.

- ¡Ron!- gritó la castaña abrazándolo fuertemente, sin percatarse que el pelirrojo estaba todo sudado. A ella ya le daba igual todo. Ron tosió como atragantándose.

- Oh, lo siento...- añadió cohibida Hermione soltándolo, a mucho pesar de Ron, y sirviéndole un vaso de agua- ten. ¡Con cuidado!- le advirtió al ver que el pelirrojo, por el ansia de beber, se vertía medio vaso de agua encima.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó minutos más tarde frotándose los ojos.

- En San Mungo, por supuesto- respondió Hermione, apartándole a su amigo unos mechones rebeldes que le caían sobre los ojos y no le dejaban ver- ¡y que bueno que estés bien!, yo...pensé que...

- ¿De verdad piensas que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente?- volvió a preguntar Ron riendo traviesamente, pero atragantándose en el intento- pensé que me conocías mejor.

- ¡Oh, cállate!- le riñó la joven- ¡me diste un susto terrible!

- ¿Ah, sí?- Ambos apartaron sus miradas ruborizados. Hermione urgaba en el colchón de la cama de Ron sin saber que hacer ni que decir.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Harry y a Ginny. Ron de pronto recordó algo.

- ¿Y mamá?

- ¡Oh, Ronnie!- dijo Ginny abrazándolo tan fuerte que pensó que se asfixiaría.- ¡que bueno que estés bien!, nos tenías muy preocupados...a mamá también.

- ¿Se recuperó?- preguntó Ron sintiéndose muy aliviado.

- ¿Mamá?, no la mató críar a siete hijos la va a derrotar ahora un mortífago de poca monta- rieron- sí, ella está bien. Despertó hace dos días. Llevas cuatro días inconsciente.

Ron miró a su amigo Harry, que tenía una cara de culpabilidad enorme.

- Vamos, tío- dijo Ron golpeándole flojito a Harry en el hombro- no pongas esa cara, estamos bien...

- Si os hubiese pasado algo...yo...- murmuró Harry sin convencerse.

- Pero estamos bien- lo cortó Ron con una mirada sincera.

- Vamos a tomar algo, Harry- dijo de pronto Ginny. La pelirroja quería aprovechar esa escusa para sacarle de la cabeza al moreno cualquier pensamiento que lo atormentara.

- Esta bien...¿Vienes Hermione?- le preguntó a su amiga antes de ser arrastrado por Ginny a fuera.

- No, creo que me quedaré hasta que se recupere un poco más.- Ron notó como su corazón se aceleraba descontrolado.

- Estoy bien- opinó Ron- ve con ellos y tómate algo, estás muy pálida.

- Me quiero quedar...- objetó Hermione taciturna.

La puerta se cerró y los dos jovenes volvieron a quedarse en un silencio descomunal.

- Esto, Hermione yo quería...bueno...- Hermione calló escuchando a su amigo atentamente. Sabía que a Ron le costaba abrir su corazón así que no quiso interrumpirlo.- Cada vez que pienso que me voy a morir me vienen a la cabeza muchas cosas...cosas que me cuesta decir naturalmente...pero...

- Ron si quieres pedirme disculpas no hace falta que te...- lo cortó al fin Hermione acercándose más a Ron y mirándolo con ternura.

- ¡No!, digo...¡sí!- exclamó aturullado- en parte quería pedirte una disculpa...tú no...

- ¡Ron!- gritó una voz de chica, y a los pocos segundos el pelirrojo estaba cubierto por un pelo moreno y largo. El pelo que pertenecía a su novia, Allison.- ¡Oh, Ron!, cuando me enteré de todo...¡oh, Dios!, pensé que te perdía- la joven lloraba desolada- Ron, júrame que no te volverá a pasar...que no te separarás de mí.

Hermione sabía que lo mejor era irse, ya que Allison no había reparado en que ella se encontraba allí, en medio de una conversación. Se levantó sigilosa y, abriendo con cuidado la puerta decidió ir a la cafetería del hospital a tomarse algo con Harry y Ginny.

- Allison, esto Hermione...- Ron reparó de pronto la ausencia de la castaña, así que, sin remedio, abrazó a Allison que temblaba de miedo.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Aquella misma tarde, el señor Weasley los obligó a volver al colegio, alegando que Molly estaba fuera de peligro y que en tres días le darían el alta. Hermione, Harry y Ginny se querían quedar aunque fuera un día más en San Mungo. Pero la cara del Arthur les bastó a los tres para no rechistar.

A Ron lo mandarían al día siguiente a Hogwarts, pues aun tenían que hacerle unos análisis.

- Muy bien, ya estamos de nuevo en Hogwarts- anunció Lupin bajando del autobús noctámbulo junto con Tonks. Se despidió de los tres muchachos.- portaos bien y por lo que más quieras, Harry...no te metas en líos ni te expongas al peligro, ya hablé con la profesora McGonagall. Te tendrá bien vigilado.

- Sí, profesor Lupin...- respondió cansinamente el moreno agarrando su bolsa que contenía algunas camisetas y un par de pantalones, pues habían pasado cuatro días fuera de Hogwarts. Hermione y Ginny lo imitaron y se despidieron de Tonk con efusividad.

- Cuidaos mucho, chicas- la voz de Tonk tembló. Todo eso del peligro la atormentaba cada día más.- y al igual que Harry no os expongáis a nada que os pueda llevar a malas consecuencias...¡ah, por cierto!, espero que os lo paseis muy bien este fin de semana en el baile de otoño...un pajarito me lo comentó.

- Sí...- suspiró cabizbaja Hermione. Harry y Ginny se miraron sin comprender y esperaron a que el autobus noctámbulo se alejara con Lupin y Tonks en su interior para bombardear a Hermione con su preguntas.

- Esto...Hermione, cielo- dijo Ginny preocupada- ¿te ocurre algo?, digo...como ultimamente te veo pachucha...

- No me pasa nada, solo que tengo mucho estrés acumulado.

Harry, al notar que su amiga no iba a decir nada en presencia suya decidió escusarse en que tenía que hablar con Neville sobre algo y se fue corriendo al interior del castillo.

- Vale, a mi no me mientes. Habla.- no era una orden, era más bien una petición.

- Sentémonos allá- alegó Hermione señalando con un dedo la vieja haya que había cerca del lago.

- Bien, ahora si que puedes empezar a soltar lo que te atormenta- dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Hermione suspiró.

- ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que no tengo pareja para el baile?- soltó.

- Que vas de broma, por supuesto- rió Ginny- va, Hermione, dime la verdad...

- Es la verdad.- Ginny al ver la cara tan seria de su amiga terminó creyéndoselo. Abrió la boca impresionada.

- Está Matt- opinó pensativa- siempre se lo puedes pedir como un favor...no se...

- ¡Ni loca!- exclamó la castaña- no quiero que se haga falsas ilusiones.

- ¿No será que no quieres que Ron se piense nada malo?- objetó con una media sonrisa Ginny. Hermione sintió como le pegaban con una sartén en la cabeza. _¿Qué tenía aquella endemoniada pelirroja que lo acertaba todo?._

- ¿Quién sacó a Ron en la conversación?, ¡además!- cortó a su amiga que había abierto la boca para objetar algo- Ron está con su noviecita...

- Noto un leve retintín en tus palabras, Granger- bromeó Ginny.

- Mira, dejemos el tema, no estoy de humor. Imaginemos que consigo ir con Matt al baile de pasado mañana... ¿Qué hago si intenta besarme?- preguntó desesperada.- Y lo peor...si me pide salir...

- Ya le dejaste todo aclarado hace tiempo, no creo que vuelva con las mismas...- opinó Ginny intentando apaciguar a su amiga.- de todas formas estaré atenta por si ocurre algún percance e intentaré salvarte de un beso prohibido.- continuó sonriendo.

- A propósito... ¿Quién es tu pareja?- preguntó Hermione. Ginny se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la mirada.

- No...- murmuró Hermione sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Sus cerebro encajó las piezas poco a poco.- ¿¡Harry!?- Ginny asintió lentamente- ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¡es genial Ginny, enorabuena!- exclamó abrazando a una cohibida Ginevra Weasley.- ¿cuándo te lo pidió?

- En la cafetería de San Mungo- respondió la pelirroja- ¡Dios, Hermione, creo que esta vez va en serio, no pienso cagarla!, es decir, que si hubiese alguna oportunidad de que Harry y yo volvamos a ser...

- La hay- la cortó Hermione sonriendo- venga, vamos a elegir nuestros vestidos. Creo que Lavender ya ha tenido tiempo suficiente de encargarlos.

- ¿No crees que estamos siendo demasiado duras con Lavender?- opinó Ginny caminando al lado de la castaña- es decir, yo creo que ya a aprendido la lección.

- Quiero que sufra un poquito más- respondió a todo esto Hermione- a esto de ser _'mala'_ se le coge el gustillo.- Ambas se rieron del comentario de la castaña y continuaron su camino pensando en que sombra de ojos convinaría mejor con sus vestidos.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

¡Dios mío!, no se con que palabras expresarme mejor para decir: **¡ALELUYA!**. En fin, ya he perdido la cuenta de los meses que llevo sin publicar, pero si se las causas de ello así que si no os importa que esta pobre autora os aburra, las enumeraré a continuación:

- Exámenes del prímer trimestre: Al menos un mes sin poder escribir.

- Castigos relacionados con la mala conducta de servidora, xD.

- Tiempo libre que fue empleado para salir por ahí con mis amigas.

- Navidad, como sabéis todos, es tiempo para estar entre familia y amigos y, a opinión de mis padres, no enfrente de un ordenador, xD.

Creo que eso fue todo, así que pido mil disculpas a aquellos que quieran escucharlas. Espero que no me hayáis abandonado en la más profunda de mis soledades (xD) y me dejéis un coment (apretando la el botoncito '**Go**') para saber si estábais vivos vosotros también, S.

_Cuidáos mucho, muchísimo._ ¡_FELIZ AÑO 2007! Miles de BesoSsSs!_

**CrIsTiNiTa...!**


	6. Preparativos, vestuario y parejas

_Capítulo 6: Preparativos, vestuario y parejas._

La llegada de Ron el día del baile piyó algo desprevenidas a Hermione y Ginny, que habían pasado desde bien temprano organizando todo para aquella noche. Al entrar en la sala común, agotadas, observaron con curiosidad como se había formado un corrillo de alumnos de griffindor, así que decidieron ir a ver que pasaba.

Y allí estaba Ron, en medio de la multitud. Pálido pero sano, y con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. A su lado, Allison, quien lo abrazaba y besaba sin importarle que decenas de jovenes los estuvieran observando y silbando. A Hermione se le cayó al suelo su _lista de tareas por hacer_ cuando su mirada y la de Ron conectaron y solo supo que bajar la mirada y ruborizarse sin poder hacer nada para impedir que aquella estúpida de Allison dejara de abrazar y besar a Ron. Su Ron.

- ¡Paso!- gritó Ginny apartando a empujones a la gente- ¡yo también quiero abrazar a mi hermanito querido!- la gente rió por su comentario.

- ¡Vamos, se acabó la fiesta!- decía Harry mientras conducía hacia las habitaciones a Ron. Ginny subió con ellos, pero Hermione recogió su libreta del suelo y salió por el retrato de nuevo, pensando que tal vez más tarde le preguntaría a Ron sobre su estado físico. Por ahora tenía miles de cosas que hacer.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- ¡Vamos, chicas!- ordenaba la castaña a las muchachas encargadas, como ella, de la decoración- ¡esa girnalda la quiero colocada allí en menos de un minuto!, ¿entendido?

Se recogió su pelo, ahora liso en una coleta alta desordenada, dejando caer, inconscientemente, unos mechones castaños. Bufó estresada.

Pero volteó al notar como una mano se posaba en su hombro. Y allí estaba Matt, sonriéndole, muy guapo.

- ¡Merlín, me diste un susto terrible!- exclamó Hermione colocándose una mano en el pecho y respirando agitadamente.- ¡Parvati, continúa tú con esto!- y le pasó a la chica su libreta de decoración.

- ¿Te molesto?- preguntó el chico observando lo hermoso que estaba quedando todo.- tengo que hablar contigo un momento.

- No, solo estamos ultimando detalles- respondió la casta sonriendole- vamos fuera- lo arrastró de la mano hasta las grandes puertas de roble- y bueno, ¿qué querías decirme?.

- Eh, bueno... ¡que demonios!- parecía que Matt se estuviera debatiendo entre decirle o no.- esto... ¿aun sigue en pie lo de ir juntos al baile, no?

- Por supuesto- respondió extrañada Hermione.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que... como Weasley ha vuelto, pensé...

- Ya. Pensaste que te dejaría plantado.- terminó ella. Matt bajó la mirada- ¿cuántas veces tengo

que repetirte que Ron es solo mi amigo?. Además aunque quisiera ir con él al baile no podría, Allison Mcguire es su novia. Mira Matt, te pedí que fueras conmigo al baile porque yo quise y punto. No se hable más, ¿vale?.

- Vale.- aceptó el chico un poco más tranquilo.

- Bien, oye Matt, recuerda que el baile no es de gala, que hay que ir con ropa informal pero arreglada...¿ entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

- Claro, de todas formas no pensaba ponerme ningún estúpido traje de gala- ambos rieron- te veo a las ocho en el hall, ¿de acuerdo?- y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione lo vió alejarse y volvió a entrar al salón para seguir evaluando el trabajo de las chicas, cuando otra vez volvió a sentir una mano en su hombro.

- Matt, ya te he dicho que iré contigo al baile...- pero se calló al ver que no era Matt quien la había llamado sino que era el mismísimo Ron al que tenía enfrente.

- Gracias, me has ahorrado una pregunta- añadió el muchacho sonriendo. Hermione le dio la espalda continuando su labor mientras el pelirrojo la seguía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione al fin.

- Intentar sonsacarte con quien vas al baile- dijo con descaro- y ayudarte un poco con todo el jaleo, aunque como me has respondido ya a lo primero solo me queda ayudarte con esto.

- Muy gracioso- dijo la castaña sarcástica, quien era ayudada por Parvati a colocar una girnalda. La última los miró de reojo pero no dio signos de estar escuchando la conversación.- además- añadió Hermione- yo no te he dicho con quien voy, pensé que eras Matt.

Ron silbó mientras miraba la decoración. Hermione bufaba exasperada.

- ¿Por qué no te has quedado a adularme en la sala común como todos?- preguntó ignorando el último comentario de la chica.

- Porque para eso ya tienes a tu novia.- respondió ella con sorna.

Ron sonrió con picardía. Hermione bajó del taburete en el que estaba subida y se sentó en la larga mesa de Ravenclaw, ahora vacía, a apuntar una cosa en su cuaderno. Ron se sentó a su lado, pasando una pierna por el banco. Hermione lo miró de reojo. Él rió.

- ¿Vas a preguntarme como estoy, o no?- insistió el pelirrojo.

- No.- respondió rudamente la castaña.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerdas?. La del día de San Mungo.

- Ahora ya no la tenemos- alegó Hermione enfrentándolo por fin- gracias a tu noviecita, Allison.- Ron nunca había visto a Hermione tan furiosa y celosa a la vez como en aquel momento, bueno, quizás sí...

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?- preguntó ahora adoptando una expresión seria.

- No.- Y era cierto- solo que tengo mucho que hacer y tú me estás entreteniendo. Además tengo que ir a buscar a alguien.

- ¿A tu amiguito _''Mattie''_?

- No es de tu incumbencia- añadió levantándose y cerrando la libreta brúscamente. Pero una sonrisa asomó por sus finos labios.- y deja ya de ponerles a todos los chicos que se interesan por mí un estúpido diminutivo.

Ron rió- yo creo que te gusta que se los ponga.- se levantó él también y se paró enfrente de ella.

- Escucha- dijo Hermione- antes de que me vaya te tengo que decir algo sobre la fiesta. Ven informal, la noche no es de gala. Informal pero...- iba a decir sexy pero se calló a tiempo- bueno, ven como si fueras a una discoteca.

- ¡No se que es una discoteca!- exclamó confundido.

- Pues...preguntale a Harry- respondió la castaña- ¡ah, avisale sobre ello a tu novia!...Ronnie.

Ron sonrió de lado y exclamó en un último intento de que lo oyera:

- ¿Tanto te cuesta llamarla Allison?

Hermione se giró dos segundos y le observó, pero Ron ya estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos: _'¿qué demonios sería un discoteca?'_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- ¡Ginny, espera!- gritó Harry al ver como la pelirroja subía las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las chicas. Evidentemente no lo había visto ni oído. Así que, inconscientemente, el moreno empezó a subir como un rayo las escaleras. Se dio cuenta, a los dos segundos, cuando la alarma empezó a sonar y cayó de bruces por un tobogan, que no debía de haber hecho aquello.

- ¡Dios, Harry!- reía Ginny al darse cuenta al fin donde dirigían sus miradas todas las chicas, riéndose de el moreno.- ¿qué haces aquí?- llegó a su lado e intentó levantarle del suelo en vano. Harry pesaba bastante.

- Intentar que me escucharas- respondió bastante enfadado. No con Ginny, sino con la dichosa escalera.- y no me he dado cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que he empezado a dar volteretas por la maldita rampa.

- Cuanto lo siento- decía Ginny sin poder evitar soltar unas cuantas risitas. Harry la miró dolido, al notar que se reía de él.- ¡es que ha sido tan gracioso!

Harry se levantó al fin del suelo y se puso enfrente de ella. Ginny calló al segundo al sentirlo tan cerca.

- Bueno, ¿y que querías decirme?- preguntó al fin, conteniendo la risa bastante bien.

- Ron me ha dicho que la noche no es de gala- alegó Harry- bueno, eso supongo que ya lo sabrás, pues eres una de las que lo ha organizado todo...

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Harry?- lo interrumpió la pelirroja, agarrándolo de los brazos para que se estuviera quieto.

- Que...¡demonios!, he pensado... que...- Ginny sonreía, lo que le ponía más nervioso a Harry- ¿qué te parece si vamos los dos a conjunto?, quiero decir, con ropa del mismo color... lo siento, te debe parecer una estupidez...

- ¡No!- lo cortó Ginny- ¡es una gran idea, Harry!- Harry suspiró aliviado.

- Bien... ¿aceptas?.

- ¡Claro!- exclamó la pelirroja- oye, Harry, lo siento pero tengo que reunirme con Hermione ahora mismo, ¿Nos vemos a las ocho menos cuarto aquí en la sala común y bajamos juntos?.

- Vale.- ambos se quedaron callados- bueno, no te entretengo más...

- Sí, esto...- pero Ginny se calló al sentir como los labios de Harry rozaban los suyos y susurraban la palabra _'rojo'_. Cuando abrió los ojos, segundos después, Harry ya no estaba por ningún lado. Sonrió tontamente y salió con andares lentos y torpes de la impresión por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- ¡Te he estado esperando diez minutos!- exclamó Hermione al ver entrar a Ginny por las puertas de roble- ¡el tiempo es oro y tú te retrasas!...espera, ¿por qué tienes esa cara de...como decirlo...atontada?.

Ginny rió, cogió de la mano a Hermione y la sentó en el banco más alejado del comedor. Luego, la pelirroja se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y bien?- insistió la castaña.

- Harry me ha besado...¡otra vez!- exclamó en un susurro mirando con ojos soñadores a su amiga. Hermione sonrió, pero era una sonrisa nostálgica.- ¿no te alegras?- preguntó ahora más seria.

- No es eso, Ginny- respondió Hermione cogiéndole ambas manos a su amiga- ¡claro que me alegro!.

- Pero...- añadió la pelirroja con expresión seria.- ¿a pasado algo?

Podría haberle contado lo de Matt, los problemas que tenía con su hermano, como la había mirado, casi jurando que le estaba echando los tejos..._ 'no, Hermione', 'no te comas tanto la cabeza, hacerse ilusiones es malo...'_.

- No, solo que estoy muy cansada- mintió sonriendo de nuevo forzadamente. Ginny no parecía muy satisfecha con la respuesta de su mejor amiga, pero prefirió dejar el tema.

- Sabes que me puedes contar todo, Herm...- le dijo Ginny.

' _Pero no que me vuelve loca tu hermano...' _pensó mordiéndose el labio.

- No es nada, solo que estoy cansada- insistió Hermione- deja el tema ya, Ginny, estoy bien.

- Vaaale...- terció la pelirroja.- ¿tienes ya la ropa elegida para esta noche?. Harry me ha dicho que irá de rojo... quiere que vayamos conjuntados, ¿a que es mono?.

Hermione rió y respondió- pues será mejor que vayamos a elegir tu ropa... ¡hoy tienes que quitarle el hipo a Harry Potter!.

- ¿ Y tu ropa?- preguntó la pelirroja cuando pararon de reír.

- Yo no tengo a nadie a quien conquistar esta noche.- respondió bajando la mirada y sonriendo con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

- ¿Seguro?- preguntó Ginny. Hermione levantó la vista a tiempo para ver como su mejor amiga le guiñaba un ojo. Ambas siguieron caminando enfrascadas en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a la habitación de Ginny.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Ron entró en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso cabilando. No sabía que narices ponerse y Hermione no ayudaba en nada. _' A saber que demonios es una dispoteca...o lo que sea'._

- Harry, ¿qué es una dispoteca?- preguntó tumbándose en la cama abatido.

Neville rebuscaba en su baúl con ansias, pues no sabía donde había metido sus zapatos favoritos. Seamus colgaba el póster del cabezal de su cama recto, ya que se había torcido. Dean miró a Harry de reojo, luego a Ron y soltó una risotada.

- ¿Qué?- volvió a insistir el pelirrojo sin entender.

- Lo primero, Ron, no es _dispoteca _es discoteca.- corrigió el moreno sentándose al lado de su amigo.- y lo segundo, ¿para que quieres saberlo?.

- Le dije a Hermione que no sabía que ponerme para esta noche...

- Para ella siempre estarás guapo, Ron- alegó Seamus. Todos rieron por el comentario. Ron se puso rojo y saltó de la cama cual león.

- ¡Cállate ya, Finnigan!- gritó colérico- además, tengo novia por si no lo recuerdas...

- ¡Oh, Weasley tiene novia!- exclamó Seamus- ya no es Ronnie bebé, ahora es un macho hecho y derecho.

- ¡Que te calles he dicho!- volvió a gritar Ron por encima de las carcajadas de sus amigos.- lo que iba diciendo...Hermione me ha dicho que me vista como si fuera a una discoteca: arreglado pero informal. La verdad, no entiendo a las chicas...

- Es muy sencillo, Ron- aclaró Harry- mira, si quieres te presto algo de ropa. Mi primo iba este verano a discotecas con sus amigotes, y como yo heredo su ropa...

- No, mejor no... ¡Tu primo esta gordo, Harry!- exclamó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Te dejo yo algo?- preguntó Seamus, ahora serio. Ron lo miró aun malhumorado.- vamos, sin rencores... Mira, esta camiseta te sentará fabulosa...

- Te pareces a Parvati- lo cortó Dean.

- Sí, ahora que lo dices...- dijo pensativo Seamus- cuando te enrollas con una tía... ¿Se pegan las malas costumbres?, lo digo porque como en aquella fiesta...yo y Parvati...

- No lo se...- alegó Harry- a mi por lo menos no se me ha pegado nada de Ginny.- Dean lo miró de reojo y volvió a sus asuntos.

- ¡Eh, tío, es mi hermanita!- gritó Ron apuntándo a Harry con un dedo- la tocas y...

- Tranquilo...- se escusó el moreno de inmediato- quizás si te enrollaras tú con Hermione se te pegaría la madurez.

Todos los demás rieron. Eso ya fue el colmo para el pobre Ron.

- ¡Ya me tenéis arto!- gritó- ¡Hermione es solo mi amiga, Allison es mi novia!- abrió la puerta del baño, se metió dentro y cerró con un portazo dejando a todo estupefactos. Segundos después se volvió a abrir, salió del baño, se acercó hasta la cama de Seamus, le cogió la camisa que éste le había ofrecido y se volvió a encerrar en el baño, se suponía que para probarsela.

- ¿Intentaba autoconvencerse?- preguntó Dean en medio del silencio.

- Seguro- respondieron todos a coro.

- Apuesto dos galeones a que se lían durante la fiesta.- dijo Neville rebuscando las monedas en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Quién se va a líar?- preguntó inocentemente Harry.

- ¡Ron y Hermione!- exclamó Seamus rebuscando también en su baúl.

- Ah... – susurró Harry comprendiendo- ¡entonces yo apuesto cuatro!- exclamó a continuación.

Mientras los demás hacían cuentas y apostaban todos sus ahorros del mes, Ron seguía encerrado en el baño probándose la camiseta y rezando para que a Hermione le gustase lo que se iba a poner.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- No tengo casi nada rojo, ¿cómo puede ser?- exclamaba Ginny al borde de la histeria.- y esta falda no me convence...

La pelirroja inspecionaba atentamente su mini falda roja, con tablitas de colegiala.

- Esa te está perfecta, no se porqué dices que no te gusta.- respondió Hermione rebuscando en su armario.- yo tengo la misma que tú pero en negro... Y estoy pensando que quizás si me pusiera una camiseta de tirantes rosa chicle arriba con bailarinas negras...

- ¡Lo tuyo está fantástico!, ¿pero lo mío...?- seguía refunfuñando Ginny.- ¿qué demonios me podría poner arriba?.

- Esa camiseta negra tuya, con brillantina en rojo... ¡Te estaría perfecta!.

- Sí... Quizás tengas razón...- y entró en el baño con toda su ropa para probarsela. Mientras, fuera, Hermione hacía lo mismo con la suya.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Ginny salió del baño ya con su ropa puesta. Le sentaba increíble.

- Estás arrasante, Ginny- susurró Hermione sonriendo.- ojalá tuviera tu cuerpecito.

- Tú estás mejor que yo... además a Ron no le gustan las esqueléticas.- Hermione la miró con cara de advertencia. Ginny rió- vale, vale, perdona.

- ¿Qué te parece lo mío?- preguntó entonces la castaña cambiando de tema. Ginny se fijó por fin en su amiga y abrió la boca de la impresión. Parecía una diosa, no, más que eso, todos se fijarían en la castaña. Sintió una leve envidia sana.

- ¡Merlín!- exclamó la pelirroja- ya te vale, Hermi. Hasta Harry se fijará más en ti que en mi.

- No digas bobadas- respondió- sabes que Harry solo tiene ojos para ti.

Ginny se sonrojó violentamente. Hermione suspiró:

- ¡Ay!, el amor... Bueno, ya tenemos la ropa, nos falta el maquillaje y el peinado. He pensado que nos podríamos hacer una cola alta las dos, así no se nos desará el pelo y al mismo tiempo nos resaltará más el maquillaje.

- Me parece perfecto.- opinó Ginny.- creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos para más tarde, ahora tenemos que bajar a comer un poco.

- Si como mucho me parece que esta falda no se podrá volver a abrochar, te lo aseguro.- dijo Hermione observando detenidamente el botón de su mini falda rosa. Ginny rió.

- Te verás perfecta.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

El gran comedor a la hora de la comida era un caos. Cuando Ginny y Hermione entraron se quedaron boqueabiertas por lo que veían sus ojos. Decenas de chicas llevaban rulos en el pelo, otras ya iban perfectamente maquilladas y alguna que otra ya llevaba la ropa para aquella noche. Y eso que quedaban cuatro horas y media para el baile.

Desde lo lejos, avistaron a Harry hacéndoles señas con el brazo. Ambas se miraron y con un humor de perros se sentaron en la mesa.

- ¿Qué os pasa?- preguntó Harry. Al lado del moreno estaba Ron, el cual no paraba de deborar su plato de patatas asadas con pollo, por no decir que era constantemente atosigado por Allison que no parecía querer probar bocado.

- ¡Es increíble!- gritó Ginny asustándo a Neville, el cual se vertió su vaso de zumo de calabaza por toda su túnica.- ¡las chicas ya están medio vestidas!, y nosotras que pensábamos que nos daría tiempo de sobra...

- Y os dará- respondió Harry pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Ginny.- ellas se visten con ocho horas de antelación porque saben que nunca os podrán superar a vosotras dos.

- ¡Oh, Harry eres un cielo!- dijo Ginny abrazándo a un moreno ruborizadísimo.

- Fíjate en Parkinson- añadió Hermione. Ginny fijó su vista en la mesa de Slytherin.- necesita al menos tres horas para conseguir disimular su cara de prepotente.

- ¡Neville!- exclamó Ginny, asustándo de nuevo al pobre Neville- no nos has dicho quien es tu pareja...- el muchacho se ruborizó. Ron parecía interesado en el tema.

- Sí, Nev. Te lo tienes muy calladito.- añadió a continuación el pelirrojo.

- No lo digas si no quieres, Neville.- lo intentó persuadir Hermione.- Ronald y Ginny se ganan el premio a los _'entrometidos del mes'._

- ¡Eh!- exclamaron ambos pelirrojos a la vez. Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

- Voy con Luna. Con Luna Lovegood.- dijo al fin coloradísimo.- no lo dije porque ella no quería que me molestaran con lo de Lunática.

- Pobre Luna...- susurró Ginny.

- ¡Las de mi curso la llaman _'Miss chiflada'_!- exclamó Allison en un intento de meterse en la conversación.

- ¡Pues no lo es!- le gritó Hermione- es nuestra amiga, así que cuidado con lo que dicen tus amiguitas.

- Mujer, un poquito rarita si es- respondió Allison. Ginny estaba roja del coraje. Era la novia de su hermano, pero eso ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Neville en cambio tenía la cabeza gacha.- Bueno, me voy, tengo que arreglarme.

Y se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes darle un apasionado beso a Ron. Eso terminó de poner histérica a Hermione. Cuando Allison salió del comedor, Ginny habló.

- Ron, ¿puedes salir un momento fuera?.

- ¿Para qué?- respondió. Volvía a estar muy concentrado en su comida.

- ¡He dicho que vengas!- le susurró en el oído. La pelirroja, a continuación, agarró a su hermano de la manga y lo sacó a tirones del comedor.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, Ginevra?- preguntó enfadado, soltándose de su hermana de un tirón.

- ¡Es increíble!- exclamó ella.- Luna es tu amiga y tú permites que Allison se meta con ella. Eres de lo que no hay, Ronald. Hoy le ha parado los pies Hermione, pero a la próxima te juro que seré yo la que...

- Hermione no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así a Allison.- dijo Ron.- Ally tiene derecho a opinar como todos.

- Sí, es cierto, tiene sus derechos- dijo cruzándose de brazos Ginny.- pero no delante de Neville, ¿has visto su cara?, estaba triste.

Ron murmuró a algo que sonó a _'no me di cuenta de eso'_.

- Pues más vale que defiendas más a tus amigos, no es la primera vez que los pierdes por culpa de una chica, piénsalo.

A continuación, volvió a entrar en el comedor dejando a Ron en el pasillo. _'Quizás Ginny, al fin y al cabo, tenga razón' _pensó.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

La puerta principal del Gran Salón a las ocho menos cuarto estaba a rebosar. Hermione pudo ver desde lejos como Ginny se acercaba a Harry, a continuación, el moreno le dedicaba unas pocas palabras, alagadoras al parecer, pues Ginny sonrió y se frotó las manos con nerviosismo antes de articular un leve _gracias_. _'¿Dónde demonios estará Matt?'_ pensó frustrada _'se supone que soy la chica más codiciada de la fiesta' _esto último no lo pensó con arrogancia, más bien era una frase hecha.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó una voz baronil. Giró para ver quien la había llamado y se encontró con Seamus Finigan- vaya...- susurró sonriendo- no me acostumbro a tu belleza.

- No seas payaso, Seamus- respondió agradecida por el alago.- ¿Y tú pareja?

- ¿Mi... pareja?- preguntó sorprendido- ¡oh, no!, vengo sin nadie, ya sabes, por si alguna cae... no quiero estar ocupado.

- Nunca cambiarás- respondió la castaña negando sin remedio.- eres un caso aparte.

- Te ves genial, en serio.- volvió a repetir él- seguro que esta noche decenas de chicos se pelearán por ti.

- No creo...- la conversación ya le incomodaba- ¡mira!, ahí está Matt... me voy, Seamus. ¡Ah, y gracias!

El chico le guiñó un ojo y se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes. Hermione suspiró y se encaminó hacia su pareja de baile. Se acercó abriéndose paso entre la gente. El chico aun no la había visto, pues buscaba entre la multitud un tanto desesperado. Cuando Hermione estuvo a dos pasos de él, por fin la vió aunque no dio dignos de ello.

- Disculpa, ¿has visto por casualidad a Hermione Granger?- preguntó el muchacho con una media sonrisa.

Hermione, al ver que iba de broma le siguió la corriente.

- No, no la he visto. Resulta que yo no tengo pareja y como veo que la tuya se ha extraviado... ¿por qué no vamos juntos?.

- Será todo un placer.

Y juntos entraron al salón cuando se abrieron las puertas.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- ¡Aquí, Hermione!- la llamaba Ginny desde lejos haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

Hermione tomó de la mano a Matt y se encaminaron hacia su amiga y Harry, los cuales estaban sentados en una mesa de seis personas.

- ¡Hola, chicos!- saludó la castaña. Matt sonrió haciendo un leve gento con su mano derecha.

- Sentáos con nosotros- dijo Ginny- hemos estado reservando por lo menos diez minutos estos sitios. ¿A que el escenario se ve genial?. ¡Dios, Hermione estás alucinante!- le susurró a continuación a Hermione. Ambas se rieron nerviosamente. Aquella fiesta la habían organizado ambas, con mucha ilusión. Llevaban esperando ese momento varias semanas y por fin había llegado. Nada podía estropearlo...

- ¡Harry, Ginny!- llamaron dos voces desde lejos. Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta. Hacia ellos se acercaban Ron y su inseparable Allison bien abrazadita al pelirrojo.

... O si podía estropearse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola!, bien, he vuelto al fin. En realidad el capítulo lo tenía acabado desde hacía un par de semanas, el problema es que mi 'querido papi' (sarcasmo) no me dejaba ni dos segundos el ordenador, ya sabéis, exámenes etc... ¡Pero ya lo conseguí subir y aquí está!. Espero que os haya gustado, no tiene mucha acción, es solo la introducción del baile, los nervios de los chicos y chicas y demás. El próximo capítulo os aseguro que no os va a dejar indiferentes, al menos eso espero, xD!.

Respecto a la historia, Hermione no se ha vuelto superficial ni nada por el estilo, simplemente que ya pasa de estar derrumbada por culpa de Ron. Su nueva popularidad ha hecho que el pelirrojo la valore más y cabile sobre si ha hecho bien o mal en salir con Allison. Respecto a Allison, es buena chica, no va en contra de Hermione pero un poco si le molesta que Ron esté tan pendiente de su 'amiga'. Harry y Ginny NO están saliendo, quede claro, simplemente están de un rollo extraño.

¡Esto es todo!, para más información habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo.

Besos, cuidáos mucho, muchísimo.

Cris ..


	7. Errores y soluciones

_Capítulo 7: Errores y soluciones._

- ¡Harry, Ginny!- llamaron dos voces desde lejos. Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta. Hacia ellos se acercaban Ron y su inseparable Allison bien abrazadita al pelirrojo.

... O si podía estropearse.

Sí, definitivamente. Porque odió a Ron con todas sus fuerzas, porque deseó besarlo como hacía Allison y mirar sus ojos cielo cuando rompieran el beso. Por eso. Allí plantada, observaba como Ron dejó de ser niño hace mucho, aunque su mentalidad no evolucionara como lo hacía su cuerpo. Definitivamente, aquel no era el mismo Ron de uniforme. El pelirrojo al fin aceptó la camiseta color vino que Seamus le había ofrecido, se había puesto unos jeans (cortesía de Dean Thomas) un poco caídos que no le sentaban nada mal.

Creyó morir cuando se fijó en Allison. No, no podía ser. La chica llevaba ni más ni menos que su misma falda, con una camiseta bastante parecida a la de ella. Ron pasó su vista alternativamente de Hermione a su novia y rió por lo bajo. _'Lo que faltaba'_, pensó la castaña.

- Hermione, parece que hoy nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con la ropa- alegó Allison sonriendo amistosamente- tu y yo tenemos los mismos gustos al parecer...

- Sí, que coincidencia- rió sarcásticamente Hermione, claro que nadie más que Ginny lo notó.

Ron notó al fin la presencia de Matt Stuart, cosa que no había hecho. Matt tambien miró al pelirrojo. Harry creyó ver un deje de desafío en sus miradas.

- Stuart- saludó Ron. Si las miradas mataran...

- Weasley- dijo Matt imitando al pelirrojo. Hermione pensó que la situación no podía ser más incómoda.

- Creo que lo mejor es que empecemos a cenar ya...- comentó Ginny cortando por lo sano aquel cruce de miradas rabiosas.- ¡mirad, ya ha aparecido la comida!.

Eso pareció hacer olvidar a Ron todo, ya que sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el manjar que le presentaban delante suyo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y suspiró en voz baja mientras contemplaba por el rabillo del ojo al pelirrojo... abrazado por Allison. _'Ni si quiera te ha mirado...'_ pensó_ , 'francamente, Hermione, que esperabas'._ Rió sarcástica por aquel pensamiento.

- Allison, ¿puedo hacerte una preguntita?- Hermione no podía contenerse más, no podía. Allison levantó la vista del plato y miró a la castaña, que sonreía con un toque de falsedad.- ¿Dónde has conseguido la falda?, me refiero- Ginny le hacía señas de que ya era bastante. Ella las ignoró- la mía es de importación, me la encargó Lavender hace mucho.

Igual Harry que Ron se atragantaron al unísono. ¿Lavender Brown encargándole ropa a Hermione?. Ultimamente se estaban perdiendo muchas cosas.

- ¡Oh, que coincidencia!- exclamó la novia del pelirrojo- a mi me la encargó hace dos semanas, dijo que nadie la llevaría.

'_Maldita zorra' - _maldijó Hermione por lo bajo. _'Sabía perfectamente que iba a llevar esa falda a la fiesta, pero se va a cagar, y tanto que se va a cagar.'_

- ¿Es tu amiga?- interrogó Hermione.

- Solo nos llevamos bien.- respondió Allison encogiéndose de hombros- ¿hay algún problema con ella?- preguntó interesada.

- No hay ningún problema- Ron intervino rápidamente- ningún problema.

- Vamos, Ron, ¿qué no le contaste...?- rió divertida. Ron la miró con cara asesina. Ginny, Harry y Matt miraban como un partido de tenis.

- ¿Cóntarme el que, Ron?- Allison parecía intrigada.

- Nada.- zanjó Ron.

- Claro que sí.- Hermione estaba disfrutando especialmente ese momento- Ron estuvo saliendo el año pasado con Lavender.

- ¿Ah, sí?- Allison no parecía enfadada, sino intrigada.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver en la conversación- Ron parecía bastante cabreado. Hermione lo miró con un brillo en los ojos.

- Claro que tiene que ver- ahora hablaban entre ellos- no querrás que le haga la vida imposible a Allison, ¿no, Ron?.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerme la vida imposible?- cuestionó Allison- somos amigas.

- Te aseguró que para Lavender Brown el concepto de_ amiga _lo tiene muy poco desarrollado. Ten cuidado, porque está completamente obsesionada con R...

- ¡Hermione, basta!- exclamó Ron.

Hermione se calló de inmediato y miró a el pelirrojo. Se levantó de la silla, puesto que la gente empezaba a levantarse de las mesas para acudir al centro de la pista de baile donde un bonito escenario decoraba el fondo del Gran Comedor.

- Voy por bebida- declaró la castaña.

- Te acompaño- coincidió Matt.

- ¡No, Matt, deja yo te traeré algo de beber!- Ginny se levantó de un salto y arrastró a Hermione hasta la mesa donde se servían los ponches y los refrescos con alcohol.

Ginny espantó a un alumno de segundo con la escusa de _'¿no eres muy pequeño para beber wisky de fuego?'_ y miró a Hermione con una ceja levantada. La castaña tenía un cara de _no me arrepiento de nada_, que no tenía desperdicio.

- ¿Y que?- retó la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Qué de que?- la música sonaba de fondo a todo volumen, así que se hablaban a gritos.

- ¡Es buena chica, Hermione!, ¿qué pasa contigo?- interrogó Ginny retirándose un pelo de la cara.

- Amiga de Lavender- respondió Hermione simplemente descruzando los brazos y zarandeando a la otra- ¡amiga de Bitch- Lavender- Brown!, ¿te suena ese nombre?.

- No ha dicho que son amigas, sino que se llevan bien, simplemente. Hermione, escucha, basta de rivalidades, ¿me oyes?, es buena chica...

- ¡Vamos, Ginny!, insultó a Luna... ¿Recuerdas?. Aparte, yo solo quería prevenirla de las zarpas de Lavender...

- ¡Tú no querías nada, joder, Hermione!- gritó Ginny- ¡te mueres de celos, admítelo de una puñetera vez!.

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Ginny!- exclamó la castaña, ahora enfadada.

- ¡Lo es!- contradijo la otra- ¿Y sabes que?, que si sigues así vas a perder a Ron... Escúchame, estaré dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea, pero no voy a jugar sucio con una pobre chica.

- Pero...- replicó Hermione.

- ¿Sabes?, desde que le quitaste el puesto a Lavender en el colegio no eres la misma... Ron tenía razón, incluso te pareces a ella. Vas de presuntuosa, juegas con los sentimientos de Matt entre otras cosas, solo buscas la forma de destacar, de ser algo que nunca has sido y que no me gusta que seas. Si fueras un poco más lista y abrieras un poco los ojos verías que con o sin tres capas de maquillaje tus amigos te ven de la misma forma, la personalidad es lo que te diferencia. Ya no eres Hermione.

- Ginny...

- Si vas a seguir así, quizás sea mejor que te busques otra amiga que esté dispuesta a aguantar tus putadas... yo por lo menos, no lo estoy. Así que piensalo y si alguna vez vuelve Hermione dile que estaré ahí, si en cambio no vuelve, no se...

Hermione contempló como Ginny volvía a la mesa donde estaban sentados los demás. Harry se levantó, miró a la castaña desde lejos y cogiendo la mano de Ginny la dirigió a la pista de baile.

- Está bien, no te necesito- dijo para sí misma Hermione, girándose y cogiendo un vaso de los que habían en aquella mesa con bebidas. Acto seguido, llenó el vaso de una bebida muggle, poco conocida para los magos y se lo bebió todo de un trago. Tosió durante varios segundos y volvió a rellenar el vaso, esta vez hasta la mitad y... lo volvió a vaciar. _Creo que me siento un poco mareada..._ pensó para sí.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Harry, ¿viste a Hermione?- preguntó Matt media hora más tarde.- La estoy buscando y no tengo ni idea de donde se puede haber metido.

- Yo tampoco la he visto... espera, mírala, está allí- señaló hacia un hueco de la pista de baile donde Hermione hablaba con Allison y Ron, aunque la castaña parecía que no estuviera en condiciones de aguantar el equilibrio.

- Vale, gracias Harry- respondió simplemente Matt corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la susodicha. Harry miró a Ginny, pero esta hizo como si no le preocupase en absoluto el estado de borrachera de su amiga.

Matt agarró a Hermione antes de que esta diera un traspies y se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡Hola, Matt!- Hermione gritaba más alto de lo normal.

- ¿Hermione, estas borracha?- preguntó Matt en voz baja. Hermione lo miró de pronto y cambio la cara de felicidad por una de obviedad..

- ¿Yo?, ¿borracha?- rió a carcajadas. Ron miraba preocupado a su amiga. Se sentía un poco culpable, había dejado a Hermione más sola de la cuenta aquella noche.- Desde...cu...desde cuando Hermione...Gra...Granger...iba a estar...bo...borracha.- rió de nuevo esta vez más alto- Dios, ¿habéis visto?, ¿lo hab...éis visto?- más risas- no puedo pro...pronunciar demasiado bien.

Un descuido de Matt provocó que Hermione se inclinara demasiado hacia la derecha, pero Ron fue más rápido que él y la sostuvo de nuevo.

- ¿Ron?- preguntó la castaña- creo que me están entran...entrando arcadas...

- Vamos fuera, quizás si te da el aire se te pasará.- respondió el pelirrojo. Hermione asintió vagamente y se dejó arrastrar por Ron.

- Ron, ¡Ron!- llamó Allison- ¿no me vas a dejar sola, no?- parecía un poco molesta- ¿por qué no dejas que sea Matt quien la acompañe fuera?.

- Vamos, Allison, enseguida vuelvo- intentó convencerla Ron. Estaba en medio de una encrucijada. Acompañar a Hermione, por la cual desde hacía algunos años había sentido cosas muy distintas a la palabra _amiga, _y que para postres había pasado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pues cada vez se sostenía peor. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Allison, su novia... su novia... a la que él creía que quería, pero tener a Hermione así hizo que su mente se despejara.- Te quiero.

Pensó que si decía eso funcionaría. Y tanto que funcionó. Allison sonrió como una boba y le dio un corto beso con algo de dificultad, pues, tener a Hermione entre los dos era un poco... como decirlo... de todo menos íntimo.

Ron salió del Gran Comedor arrastrando a su amiga como pudo. Ella de vez en cuando se convulsionaba, como si fuera a vomitar.

- Merlín, Hermione, que has hecho...- le susurró el pelirrojo. Ella pareció no oírlo.

Al fin, a lo que a Ron le parecieron eternidades, consiguieron salir a los terrenos de la escuela. Allí había bastante gente. Alumnos besándose con entusiasmo, grupos de chicos y chicas ayudando a algunos de sus amigos a vomitar, incluso a Ron le pareció ver a unos muchachos de sexto de la casa Hufflepuf fumando algo que no olía a tabaco. Vamos, aquello era un caos y él no sabía donde llevar a Hermione para que estuviera tranquila, sin el _bum bum_ de la música.

Al cabo de cinco minutos de caminata, consiguió depositar a Hermione en una zona bastante tranquila, cerca del lago y el la cual la suave brisa de la madrugada acariciaba sus rostros.

- Ron, lo siento...- murmuró Hermione cabizbaja.

Ron la miró. ¿Lo siento?. Habían habido tantas ocasiones de decirse lo siento que Ron ya las creía olvidadas. Ella siempre fue distante con él, nunca se comportó como lo hacía con Harry, incluso llegó a tenerle celos a su mejor amigo por ello. Ella se volvió guapa, y se estuvo viendo con Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de quiddicth que él, Ron, nunca llegaría a ser. Y salió con Lavender, porque se sentía solo, porque ella no lo creía suficientemente bueno, porque fracasaba en todo lo que emprendía. Era un perdedor. Y decidió demostrarle a ella que no lo era. Y se besó con Lavender delante de todo el mundo. Y salió con ella. Un gran error.

Se sintió felíz cuando creyó ver celos en la mirada de aquella castaña a la que llamaba _amiga. _Pero todo cambió, ella se alejaba más y más de él y él cada vez estaba más obsesionado con ella. Y cortó con Lavender. Y consoló a Hermione en el funeral de Dumbledore. ¿Y por qué demonios tuvo que volver a cometer el error de salir con otra chica a la que no quería?. Por ella. Porque ella volvió a ponerle celoso, besándose con el estúpido de Matt Stuart. La culpa la tenía ella. Por eso se merecía que le pidiera perdón. Por todas las locuras que estaba cometiendo por y para ella.

- No tiene importancia- respondió él simplemente. Él lo sentía así, aunque ella le hiciese daño una y otra vez, se lo perdonaría todo. Porque ella causaba ese efecto sobre él.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró al fin con el ceño fruncido.

- Por supuesto que la tiene... me he comportado como una verdadera estúpida- Ron sonrió.

- En eso te doy la razón.- coincidió él sin dejar de sonreír. Ella le sonrió también tímidamente.

- ¿De verdad piensas que me he vuelto presuntuosa?- preguntó.

- ¿Qué más da lo que yo piense?- respondió él encogiendo los hombros.

- Ron, aunque últimamente no lo parezca, eres mi mejor amigo- eso dolió. _Amigo.- _y tu opinión me importa más de lo que tú crees.

Él se quedó callado.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- intentó cambiar de tema como fuese. No quería decirle cosas de las que luego, seguramente se arrepentiría. No debía olvidar que ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Como ella había dicho, _amigo._

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero las ganas de vomitarte encima ya se me pasaron.- él rió y ella lo miró a los ojos.- así que no hace falta que te pongas a dos metros de mí.

Ron pensó que acercarse más a ella conllevaría graves consecuencias, pues las hormonas eran difíciles de controlar y delataban en el momento más inesperado. Pero tampoco puedo hacer otra cosa que acercarse un poquito más. Su perfume se podía percibir aun con claridad y el chico tenía la seguridad que, si olía su piel, conservaría el olor a gel de baño.

- ¡Dios, no puedo creerlo!- exclamó de pronto Hermione sacando a Ron de su ensoñación. El chico se asustó, quizás lo había descubirto mirando demasiado rato...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con el corazón en la garganta.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- volvió a repetir- ¡Luna y Neville están... besándose!.

- ¿Dónde?- Ron se sintió aliviado.

- ¡Allí!- señaló a algún lado que Ron no podía ver- ¡Ron, al lado de la estatua de Ravenclaw!.

Ron por fin los vió. Era un lugar precioso. La estatua de Ravenclaw brillaba bajo la luz de una media luna, unos cuantos rosales tapaban apenas a los muchachos. Hermione y Ron se alegraron por Neville, y por supuesto por Luna.

- Hacen una buena pareja...- susurró Hermione.

- Sí. Ver esto me dan ganas de romper las reglas.- Hermione lo miró con una media sonrisa y una cara de_ no entiendo nada_. Ron la miró. Su pelo pelirrojo era empujado por algunas ráfagas de viento y sus ojos brillaban, Merlín como brillaban. Era demasiado atractivo, o al menos eso es lo que pensó Hermione.

- ¿Qué reglas?.

Ron desvió la mirada al lago- reglas... reglas impuestas desde el principio y que a veces no sabes como romperlas.

Hermione cada vez se sentía más confusa. Se acercó más al muchacho, estaban casi pegados: ella apoyada en una roca con las piernas estiradas y las manos en la hierba y él con las piernas medio encogidas, sus manos tamborileaban sobre sus muslos. Estaba nervioso.

- Estás nervioso.- murmuró Hermione. Ron la oyó perfectamente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?- preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona. _¡Bendita sonrisa burlona!._

La castaña se puso de lado y se rió.

- Pues porque cuando te pones nervioso- empezó- te sudan las manos...- con su dedo tocó levemente el dorso de la mano de Ron. El pelirrojo ya no sonreía, ahora estaba más nervioso aun.- te echas el flequillo hacia atrás...- con su mano, la chica le apartó el flequillo a un Ron que la miraba otra vez con una media sonrisa- o... te aflojas la corbata- como no llevaba corbata le tocó levemente el cuello de la camisa.

Lo que Hermione no sabía es que Ron estaba con las hormonas a flor de piel y que... si le tocaba otra vez, perdería completamente el control. Ron cogió la mano de su amiga antes de que esta la retirara de nuevo. Hermione borró su sonrisa. Estaba asustada. No sabía que iba a pasar.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Ron?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Ron sabía a que se refería. ¿_Que estaba pasando con ellos?. _La joven desvió la mirada. Ron la estaba poniendo nerviosa, muy nerviosa. El pelirrojo no soltaba su mano. Su suave y sedosa mano. Les pareció que el aire se había detenido y que las voces de los alumnos que habían en los terrenos se habían apagado.

Hermione sintió miedo. Miedo de que algo pasara. Miedo de que todo se estropease.

- Será mejor que entre dentro- la chica hizo un ademán de levantarse.- Matt estará preocupa...- peró cuando casi consigue levantarse, Ron tiró de su mano fuertemente, de manera que Hermione volvió a caer, pero está vez encima de Ron.

_Mierda... Ron no lo hagas, _pensó la chica. _Bueno, mejor hazlo...¡no!, bueno..._

Pero ya había pasado, Ron se había tirado de pleno y ahora ya tenía atrapado su labio superior entre los labios de su amigo. Y se sentían fantásticos. Ella no quería... ¡demonios!, ella sí que quería. El pelirrojo cogió con una mano la nuca de la joven y aplicó un poco de presión, de modo que el beso se profundizó más. Ella estaba parada, no respondía, no reaccionaba. Sus manos estaban tímidamente posadas sobre el pecho de Ron, el cual intentaba meter su lengua en la boca de la chica, pero...

- No, Ron...- Hermione se separó brúscamente de su _amigo _y se puso en pie_- _no puede ser. No en estás condiciones...

- Hermione, ¿de qué demonios...?- preguntó él con los labios ligeramente rojizos.

_Endemoniadamente atractivo, _pensó Hermione.

La chica tenía la coleta ligeramente despeinada y la camiseta un poco doblada. Sus piernas temblaban, aunque esto último pasó desapercibido para Ron.

- ¡Ron!- exclamó ella- ¡Merlín, estás con Allison!

- Pero...- alegó él.

- Cuando te aclares...- dijo simplemente ella. Y se alejó con pasó ligero hacia la fiesta de nuevo, dejando a un Ron confuso, muy confuso.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Me siento culpable por lo que le he dicho a Hermione- le confesó Ginny a Harry mientras paseaban cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Has hecho lo correcto- respondió el chico. Esto pareció apaciguar un poco a la pelirroja.

- ¡No quiero que actúe injustamente con Allison solo porque esté celosa!- exclamó- ella sabe que me tendrá siempre, para todo, pero no me puede pedir que yo...

Harry ya no escuchaba a Ginny, simplemente la miraba. Lucía preciosa aquella noche. Bueno, aquella noche y siempre. Ojalá siguieran juntos, pero él no quería. Quiería que ella estuviera a salvo y con él no lo iba a estar... Pero la quería. Por supuesto que la quería.

- Harry, ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó la joven. Esto sacó de sus pensamientos al moreno.

- Sí, sí...- respondió apresuradamente.

Ginny se echó a reír. Harry se veía tan tierno mintiendo. No la había escuchado lo más mínimo. reconocía que a veces hablaba demasiado, había heredado eso de su madre, pero que se le iba a hacer...

- ¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Harry fingiendo estár molesto.

- De nada...

La muchacha paraba poco a poco de reír hasta que Harry se detuvo y ella también lo hizo. Lo miró y él frotaba las manos. Nervioso. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró al segundo. Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Harry, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- interrogó Ginevra.

- No...bueno...- tartamudeaba.- Ginny yo...

- Harry, vamos, ¡parece que me fueras a pedir salir o algo así!- rió la pelirroja. Pero su risa fue callada al instante por el peso de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y... se dejó llevar.

Harry la había tomado de la cintura y la besaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Ginny gimió. Cuantas veces había deseado volver a sentir a Harry así de cerca... cuantas veces. Y él estaba allí, con ella, transmitiendose un pedazo del amor que sentían. Allí, escondidos, con temor a que alguien los viera, escondiendo la pasión. Cuando rompieron el beso...mejor dicho, cuando Ginny lo rompió por falta de oxígeno, se miraron.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer...- susurró la joven.

- Te necesitaba.- le respondió el muchacho en un susurro también.

Ginny suspiró- Harry, nos estamos haciendo mucho daño con esto.

- No tenemos otra alternativa- alegó el de ojos verdes.

- ¡La tenemos!- exclamó Ginny. Harry rodó los ojos. Ella le cogió las manos.- Harry, yo quiero estar contigo, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Afrontar esto juntos. No quiero que estés solo en esto, no...

- No lo hagas más difícil, Ginny- la cortó Harry- te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, pero no quiero perderte a ti también...

- Harry...

- ¡No podría soportarlo!- exclamó el chico.- no podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que puedes estar en peligro...

- Harry, ¿no te das cuenta?- preguntó Ginny con los ojos acuosos- Dumbledore dijo que el amor es la magia más poderosa, si permanecemos juntos...

- No nos pueden ver juntos...- susurró Harry- nos nos pueden ver cogidos de la mano, ni nos pueden ver besándonos. ¿No lo entiendes?, alguien podría delatarnos. Alguien podría decirle a Voldemort.- Ginny tembló- Entonces él sabría como hacerme el mayor daño, a través de ti Ginny. A través de ti. Y no voy a permitir que te vuelva a utilizar para llegar hasta mi. No voy a permitirlo.

- ¡Pero yo no puedo actuar como tu amiga, Harry!- gritó Ginny- ¡no puedo simular ser tu amiga cuando lo que quiero hacer es besarte!

El muchacho la volvió a coger de la cintura y la volvió a besar. Esta vez ella se agarró a su cuello con desesperación. Ginny se separó de Harry unos centímetros y le susurró:

- Te quiero.

Harry le dio un corto beso, y ella volvió a hablar:

- Si no quieres que nos vean juntos... ¡veámonos en secreto!.

- No es que no quiera que nos vean juntos. Lo que no quiero es que nos vean juntos alguien que en un futuro nos pueda perjudicar.

- ¡Por eso!- insistió ella.

- ¿Y si no funciona?- preguntó él, temeroso. Si perdiera a Ginny definitivamente nunca se lo perdonaría.

- Funcionará.- ahora fue ella quien le besó. Lentamente. Disfrutando del momento.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_La razón de mi tardanza es que me eligieron astronauta y luego no sabía volver al planeta Tierra, con lo cual estuve perdida durante meses en la galaxia._

_No, el verdadero motivo es que mi mente se colapsó y la historia no salía adelante. Ahora tengo aclaradas por fin las ideas. A este problemilla debemos sumarle el hecho de que no me dejaban utilizar el ordenador, tenía que estudiar y bla, bla, bla. _

_¡Pero señores!, ahora en mis muy esperadas vacaciones de verano tendré al fin la oportunidad de poder continuar subiendo esta historia. Tengo miles de planes para ella, el problema es que no se como encajar las piezas del puzzle..._

_Sin más dilaciones, agradezco a todos los lectores que hayan tenido el aguante de esperar un nuevo capítulo y los que no hayan esperado, lo comprendo._

_Gracias por la atención recibida y por las constantes súplicas para que subiera el capítulo. Eso hizo que no perdiera la ilusión. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de agrado colectivo. Si no lo ha sido: para gustos colores,, )_

_También comunicar que el siguiente capítulo se subirá en un periodo de tiempo corto, pues todos los días tengo mi ratito para escribir y pensar sobre la historia._

_Una última cosa y es para disculparme sobre la brevedad del capítulo. El motivo de ello es que quería subir este cuanto antes y acortar un poco más la espera._

_Muchos besos y abrazos._

_**Cris.**_


	8. ¿Por qué?

_Capítulo 8: _¿Por qué?

Hermione entró corriendo al Gran Comedor de nuevo y buscó a Matt con la mirada desesperadamente. Había tanta gente, la música sonaba tan fuerte y las luces la cegaban tanto que se sintió mareada de nuevo.

- Hermione- una mano la detuvo. Volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Allison. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió.- ¿dónde está Ron?

- Se quedó en los terrenos- la voz le temblaba- se sentía un poco mareado...

- Ya.- acotó la joven morena. Sus ojos se clavaban en los color miel de la castaña.

- Creo que está en la orilla del lago, junto a un gran pedrusco.- excplicó Hermione intentando no aparentar nerviosismo.

- De acuerdo- respondió secamente Allison dirigiéndose hacia el hall, para después salir a los terrenos.

Hermione siguió su camino. _A lo mejor Matt está en la zona de las bebidas, _pensó. Efectivamente, allí charlaba con Terry Boot y dos amigos más.

- Matt- lo llamó tirándole de la manga.

- ¡Herm!- exclamó este.- ¿estás mejor?

- Sí...

- Estás palida.

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó mirandola detenidamente.

- No- respondió ella, quizás demasiado rápido- todo va bien.

- De acuerdo.- parecía que no le hubiese creido mucho- bueno, tíos- les dijo él a sus amigos- nos vemos luego.

Los otros se despidieron con un ademán y sonrieron pícaramente a Matt. Después miraron a Hermione furtivamente y le guiñaron un ojo.

- Parece que tus amigos han bebido más de la cuenta...- le susurró. Matt rió sonoramente.

- Creo que no han sido los únicos.- replicó con una sonrisa. Hermione se sonrojó, avergonzada.

- ¡Nunca en mi vida había bebido!- gritó medio enfadada- ¡y encima, cuando lo hago, me pilla todo el colegio!

- No te avergüences- le dijo el joven mientras sentaban en las escaleras del primer piso- las fiestas están para eso. Para beber y ahogar las penas.

Hermione suspiró cansada. _Y que lo digas_, pensó.

- Creo que esta noche ha pasado algo que no quieres contarme...- dijo Matt inesperadamente. Hermione se sobresaltó.

- No ha pasado nada, pesado- replicó la castaña mirando al muchacho. Este sonrió. Era realmente guapo. Hermione se preguntó porque narices no podría darse una oportunidad con él. Era buen chico y la trataba bien. Su respuesta pasó por delante suya, aunque Ron no dio signos de haberla visto a ella. Al parecer Allison ya había dado con él y se dirigían juntos hacia la zona de baile. El pelirrojo no tenía muy buena cara.

- Entiendo- Hermione se sobresaltó- estoy cansado y son ya las dos y media, será mejor que vaya a la cama.

- Está bien- respondió Hermione encogiendo los hombros.

A lo lejos, la castaña consiguió ver a Lavender Brown, la cual parecía que no estuviera pasando por su mejor momento. Hermione sintió la rabia crecer poco a poco...

- Matt, buenas noches- le dio dos besos al muchacho, uno por mejilla y añadió- tengo un asunto que aclarar antes de ir a mi sala común.

- Está bien, nos vemos.

Hermione caminó con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba la ex-novia de su _amigo_ pelirrojo.

- ¡A ti te quería yo pillar!- le gritó estampando a Lavender contra la pared de piedra del vestíbulo.- ¡eres una arpía!

- No se de que me hablas, mi señora- la otra enfatizó las dos últimas palabras y sonrió con maldad.

- ¡Le encargaste a Allison mi misma falda!- gritó- ¡ibamos idénticas!

- No me di cuenta...- rió sonoramente.

- ¡Escuchame!- la zarandeó con brusquedad y Lavender se calló de golpe- ¡y escúchame bien!, no se porque me odias, nunca lo entendí...

- Por la misma razón que tú me odiaste a mi durante un año entero. Yo tenía a Ron para mi sola y tu te morías de celos.

- ¡Ron es mi amigo!

- ¡No lo es!, no cuando te enfadaste con él por salir conmigo. No te picaste igual cuando Harry salió con Chang ni cuando al fin quedó con Ginny Weasley.

- Porque...- no tenía ni las más remota idea de cómo salir de aquella conversación. Ni idea.

- Yo estaba muy celosa de ti.- replicó Lavender en un tono de voz desconocido en ella. Un tono humano, sincero.- estaba celosa porque sabía que aunque yo tuviera a Ron a mi lado no podía evitar que pensara en ti.

Hermione rió, una risa irónica.

- ¿Pensar en mi?

- Vamos, Hermione, lo tienes todo. Eres bastante guapa- Hermione arqueó una ceja. ¿Lavender llamandole guapa?, un coro de angeles cantaban en su cabeza- inteligente y... buena amiga. Yo no lo soy.

- Lavender...

- No dejes pasar más tiempo- la interrumpió- se que tú has conseguido sin darte cuenta lo que yo intenté conseguir dejándome la piel- sonrió- y hasta aquí he llegado, no puedo competir contigo y aunque quisiera competir no podría ganar. Hay veces en las que una ha de aceptar su derrota y retirarse...

- Ron no es un concurso.

- Lo se.- Lavender suspiró- es inútil que tú y yo sigamos intentando jodernos cada vez que nos crucemos por el camino.

Hermione se sintió fatal. Tenía a Lavender metida en una encerrona, haciendo de sirvienta particular... ¿para qué?, ella no tenía la culpa de que Ron estuviera con Allison. Siempre pensó que Lavender intentaba joderla, pero la chica parace ser que hacía tiempo que se habia retirado de la lucha y Hermione no lo supo ver.

- No se que decir, tú eres... eras mi enemiga número uno- dijo la castaña sentándose en el suelo. Lavender se sentó a su lado.

- No te pido que seamos amigas, ni nada parecido. Sería un hipócrita si lo hiciera. Solo te pido que nos dejemos de tonterías de una buena vez.- Hermione la miró y sonrió.

- Tienes razón en todo menos en una cosa.

- No entiendo- replicó la otra.

- Ron es mi amigo, él no siente nada por mi.

- Eso es porque nunca lo viste desde la perspectiva de una chica. Solo lo viste como una amiga, su mejor amiga. El poco tiempo que tuve para conocer a Ron me sirvió para saber que es una persona que no se jugaría nunca a cara o cruz la amistad.

Hermione suspiró y se levantó del suelo viejo de mármol. Lavender no lo hizo.

- Yo llevo siete años de conocer a Ron y te juro que nunca había sacado una conclusión tan buena como la tuya.

- ¿Lo dudabas?, aun sigo siendo Lavender Brown.

Hermione rió y se alisó la falda.

- Gracias por todo, me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado... ¡Ah!, por cierto, quiero que sepas que me retiro de este estrés, ser la _Asesora de Moda y Eventos de Hogwarts_ es un trabajo agotador. Por culpa de esto he tenido algunos problemas...

- Si me dices esto porque piensas que voy a recuperar mi puesto te equivocas. Ser la más popular no siempre es bueno, me he distanciado bastante de Parvati.

- No has sido la única.- Hermione vió a lo lejos como Ginny la miraba con ojos escrutadores, pero volteó rápidamente la cabeza al ser descubierta por la castaña.- Bueno, creo que me voy a la cama, estoy agotada.

Se giró para subir la escalinata pero la voz de Lavender la hizo parar a mitad camino.

- ¿Te tengo que seguir llamando _Mi ama_?

Hermione rió y respondió- solo si tú quieres.

- Prefiero no hacerlo- agregó la otra con cara de disgusto.

- Entonces todo en orden- finalizó Hermione mientras continuaba su camino y se perdía por uno de los pasillos.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Hermione no subió directamente a su habitación. Se quedó en la vacía sala común, sentada en su sillón favorito. Pensando. Tenía tantos miedos, tantas ideas y había tantos malentendidos que no sabía por donde empezar.

La guerra, la batalla. Ahí estaba, exponiendolos a todos en un peligro de los que muy pocos saldrían ilesos. Y sus amigos. Ginny, Harry... Harry. Que enorme peso cargaba el chico sobre sus hombros. Ron... Merlín, Ron. Temía tanto por él, temía tanto por todos que no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera inconscientemente de sus ojos. Aquella noche. Aquel beso. Y las miles de dudas que habían quedado. Dudas, dudas, dudas... las cuales no acababan.

Sintió abrirse el retrato de la _Señora Gorda_ y levantó la vista. Harry y Ginny reían felices. Una felicidad que no se sabía cuanto duraría. Reían, como si mañana fueran a llorar. Disfrutaban como si lo que les quedara de vida pudiera volverse el infierno más abrasador.

Harry fue el primero que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione. Ginny fue la segunda, al ver que Harry callaba miró hacia donde el muchacho posaba la vista. Hermione le dedicó una media sonrisa a su mejor amiga. Harry, al ver la situación, se despidió de la pelirroja con un beso en la mejilla y le dedicó a Hermione una sonrisa y un ademán con la mano antes de subir hacia su habitación.

Ginny se quedó parada. Ambas amigas se miraron. La pequeña Weasley optó al fin por sentarse al lado de su amiga. Permanecieron calladas durante un buen rato y al final fue Ginny la que se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- He estado mejor otras veces.

Otro momento de silencio. Ginny se frotaba las manos, como hacía Ron. Hermione sonrió con disimulo y decidió que tenía que empezar por una disculpa.

- Ginny, lo siento mucho...

- No, Hermione- la interrumpió la pelirroja- la que lo siente soy yo. Me pasé... y mucho.

- Todo lo que dijiste era verdad- añadió la castaña con voz queda- me he comportado como una estúpida durante estas semanas y tú te mereces una disculpa.

- Te dejé sola cuando lo que necesitabas era alguien que estuviera contigo. Simplemente me limité a soltar toda mi frustración de golpe y no paré a pensar en el daño que te podía hacer.

- No tienes que decir nada- volvió a insistir Hermione- lo único que me hizo daño es la verdad. Ver la realidad es lo peor que te puede pasar y más cuando, por pretender ser alguien que no eres, dañas a una amiga.

Ginny permanecía callada. Sin decir nada. Solo escuchaba a su amiga.

- Tengo que reconocerte algo.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando por fin a la castaña.

- Todo esto...- suspiró y continuó- todo esto de ser popular, pensaba que así la gente me sobrevaloraría más pero veo que otra vez me he equivocado.

- ¡Hermione, tú vales mucho!- exclamó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.- vales demasiado como para ponerte a ser la copia barata de... yo que se... ¿Lavender Brown?.

- Lo se, hice mal.- respiró profundo y cerró los ojos.- ¡todo esto es tan...!- aclamó frotándose las sienes con las dos manos.

- Se a que te refieres. La guerra... los amigos... la familia...- enumeró la pelirroja.- Pero para superar todo esto debemos permanecer unidos. Hermione, no es el momento más oportuno para comenter estupideces. Harry nos necesita a todos más que nunca... y últimamente cada uno va a su puñetera bola.

La castaña no comentó nada ante esto último. Ginny tenía absolutamente toda la razón. últimamente se habían distanciando demasiado y su amigo no necesitaba eso. Debían (igual ella que Ron) estar ahí, apoyandole. Así que mañana, se tragaría sus sentimientos, se tragaría los sucesos de aquella noche e iría a hablar con Ron el tema.

- Creo que Harry se merece una enorme disculpa- murmuró Hermione bostezando.- estoy agotada...

- Yo también.- respondió Ginny bostezando igualmente. Hermione le había pegado el bostezo.

- ¡No me has contado que tal esta noche!- exclamó Hermione sonriendo.

- ¡Ni tú tampoco!- replicó la pelirroja riendo.

- Mañana...

- Sí, mañana mejor, ¿no?

Pesadamente, ambas se levantaron de los cómodos sillones y, dirigiéndose tambaleantes a su habitación se despidieron con un leve _'buenas noches'._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

A la mañana siguiente, domingo, todo era un absoluto caos. Los alumnos tenían unas ojeras enormes y todo el mundo hablaba sospechosamente en voz baja, asegurando que aquello tenía que ver con la denominada _'resaca'_.

Casualmente, aquel domingo había entrenamiento de quiddicht, así que Hermione no vió a sus amigos en toda la mañana. Harry y Ron se había levantado muy temprano y a las once ya estaban entrenando con el resto del equipo. Mientras Hermione desayunaba con tranquilidad, junto con Neville, llegó Ginny con prisas y con pinta desaliñada.

- Buenos días- saludó Hermione mientras comía sus cereales favoritos.

- ¡Lo serán para ti!- exclamó la pelirroja.- ¡Harry me mata, llegó media hora tarde al entrenamiento!.

- Ten, una manzana- le tendió Hermione mientras reía.- No te preocupes, no creo que Harry te regañe demasiado. Es lo bueno de haber estado liada con el capitán.

- Ja, ja- rió la pelirroja con ironía.- no sabía que tus borracheras derivaran al día siguiente en verdaderos espectáculos de humorista.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que tuvo que callarse y mirar con semblante retador a su mejor amiga, la cual le sacó la lengua. Ginny dió cuatro mordiscos a la manzana que Hermione le había alcanzado y mirando su reloj palideció.

- ¡Merlín, treinta y cinco minutos tarde!- gritó. Hermione y Neville y unos cuantos alumnos cercanos cerraron los ojos y se masajearon las sienes.- Lo siento...- susurró ahora más bajo.- me olvidé de la resaca.

- No importa- respondió Neville, con cara de dolor.

- Me tengo que ir, deseadme buen entrenamiento- exclamó mientras corría hacia la salida y se colocaba bien las coderas. Hermione negó con la cabeza y bebió un trago de leche.

Neville removía con lentitud su café con leche y de vez en cuando echaba alguna que otra mirada furtiva hacia la mesa de ravenclaw.

- ¿Pasa algo, Neville?- preguntó la castaña con cautela.

- No, que va.- murmuró evitando el tema.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?- insistió Hermione dejando el bol en la mesa y girándose hacia el muchacho.

- Sí, solo que... Hermione, ¿tú entiendes a las chicas?- Hermione rió.

- Te recuerdo que soy una.

- No, no quería decir eso, solo que me gustaría que me dieras un consejo.

Sabía que el consejo tenía que ver con Luna, aunque eso nunca se lo iba a desvelar a Neville, bastante apurado parecía el chico como para encima confesarle que les había pillado besándose en la fiesta de anoche, no.

- ¡Claro!- asintió ella.- dime.

- Que hacer cuando una chica te gusta...- se puso rojo.- y tu piensas que le gustas a ella también, pero no te lo ha admitido al cien por cien.

Eso es justamente lo que le pasaba con Ron. Aquel beso... Pensó que, por una vez, tenía algo en común con Neville.

- No se... Puedes probar a hablar con ella. Que te aclare la situación.- respondió Hermione intentando ser lo más sensata posible.

- Ya...- asintió él.- ¡Eso, haré!- gritó. Luego se puso más rojo todavía- digo... eso haría si me pasara algo así...

- Ahí tienes el consejo.

- Muchas gracias, Hermione.- Neville sonrió como nunca lo había visto sonreír.

- Me tengo que ir...- empezó la chica levantándose.

- ¿Vienes a ver el entrenamiento?- preguntó el chico.- es que no quiero ir solo.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Luna que te acompañe?, también se la ve sola- opinó la castaña.

- Porque...- empezó el joven- bueno, vale, ahora se lo digo.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.- se despidió Hermione.

Al salir por la puerto se asomó por una esquina y comprovó, con satisfacción, como Neville se acercaba a la muchacha rubia y le preguntaba. Acto seguido, Luna asentía con fervor y Neville le sonreía. Hermione suspiró. Quizás aquello de dar consejos a los demás sobre temas amorosos no estaba tan mal, aunque... ¿quién se los iba a dar a ella?.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- ¡Vamos, Ron!- gritaba Harry.- ¡no, te he dicho miles de veces que si no te concentras no vamos a ganar!.

- ¡Me estoy concentrando!- gritaba furioso Ron. Tenía ya suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para ponerse a pensar en como iba a parar la quaffle del siguiente partido.

- ¡Diez minutos de descanso!- anunció el moreno. Todo el equipo suspiró y bajaron de sus escobas cuando tocaron el suelo.

Ginny se quedó apartada hablando con Demelza y con Allison. La pelirroja y la novia de su hermano miraron con preocupación el estado de ánimo de Ron.

Ron se dirigió como un torbellino a los vestuarios y se lavó la cara con agua bien fría. Cuando alzó la cabeza para secarse el agua, comprobó que Harry estaba detrás de él con los brazos cruzados.

- No se si te pasa algo, pero si es así, más vale que sea un buen motivo para que pases olímpicamente en los entrenamientos.- dijo Harry con firmeza. Ron se sentó en un banco, apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

- No me pasa nada.- respondió tajante.

- Claro que sí- insistió Harry- y no voy a continuar el entrenamiento hasta que me lo cuentes, mira por donde.

Ron miró furioso a su amigo. No estaba furioso con él, sino con todo. Con todo y con todos. Gruñó y se levantó del banco, para despues pegarle una patada a este. Harry miraba impasible.

- Pienso en ella.- susurró, aunque Harry lo oyó perfectamente.

- Pues si piensas en ella, cuando termine el entrenamiento vas y te pegas el lote, pero no me montes escenitas en el partido, ¿de acuerdo?.

- ¿De quien demonios hablas?- preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja. Pensaba que había quedado clarísimo de quien hablaba.

- Pues de Allison, ¿de quien coño hablabas tú?- interrogó el moreno.

- De Allison no, Harry- respondió sentándose de nuevo.

- ¿Pues de quien?.

- De ella.

- Me ha quedado clarísimo.- respondió Harry con tono sarcástico.

- ¡De Hermione, joder!- exclamó Ron. Harry se quedó en shock. - ¡pienso en ella todo el maldito día!, y desde anoche...

- ¿Discutisteis?- preguntó Harry tranquilamente. Seguro que habría sido una estúpida pelea, como siempre.

- No.

- ¿Y qué, entonces?- preguntó. O él era muy corto o Ron que no se explicaba bien. Más bien era por culpa de Ron.

- Nos besamos- susurró. Harry abrió los ojos y sentó al lado de su amigo. Ron se alborotó el pelo y cerró los ojos.- bueno, yo la besé.

- Joder...- murmuró el moreno sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- ¡Lo se!- exclamó el pelirrrojo.- ahora no la puedo mirar a la cara, ni creo que ella me mire a mi. Y para postres está Allison... ¡le he puesto los tochos a mi novia!

- ¿Ella te correspondió al beso?- preguntó Harry ya calmado.

- Estuvo unos segundos, sin hacer nada y luego... se separó.

- Estaba seguro que ella sentía algo por ti.- dijo Harry palmeándole la espalda a su amigo en señal de apoyo.

- Y yo, joder.- gruñó Ron- me dijo cosas como: _'no puede ser... no en estas condiciones'. _O: _'Estás con Allison'_ y _'cuando te aclares...'_.

- Entonces eso no significa que no sienta nada- dijo Harry- a lo mejor piensa que es el segundo plato y se siente utilizada.

- ¿Desde cuando entiendes a las chicas?- preguntó Ron, una milésima más aliviado, con una media sonrisa.

- Estuve con tu hermana- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros- necesito entender a las chicas.

Ambos rieron, entonces Harry preguntó:

- ¿Y Allison?

- ¿Qué con ella?- aludió Ron.

- ¿Vas a cortar?- preguntó el moreno.

- Supongo que será lo mejor- respondió con un suspiró el pelirrojo- pero no se como hacerlo, necesito unos días para pensarlo.

- ¿Vas a decirle a Hermione lo que sientes?- preguntó el chico de la cicatriz codeando a Ron.

- No lo se... creo que primero tenemos que pensar en lo que pasó. Ambos.

- ¿Si salimos vas a intentar jugar bien?- tanteó Harry levantándose del banco.

- Se puede intentar.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Hola.- Hermione se asustó al oír susurrar a Matt en su oído. A continuación se sentó a su lado. La chica dejó de escribir y lo miró enfadada.

- ¿Por qué diantres me susurras en el oído?

- Estamos en una biblioteca.- respondió inocentemente el muchacho sonriendo.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Hermione sonriendo quedamente.- es cierto...

Matt rió un poco más alto, lo que ganó un _'chsss' _de la señora Prince.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el chico viendo lo que hacía la castaña.

- Colocar fotos en mi album.

- ¿Es tu album de Hogwarts?- volvió a insistir.

- Se podría decir que sí.- respondió ausente mientras untaba pegamento en una foto de ella y Ron. Cuando la pegó en el album se quedó mirándola surante unos instantes. La foto se movía, mostrando como Ron acercaba su brazo para rodear los hombros de Hermione con confusión, pero al final no llegaba a hacerlo. Ella sonreía pronunciadamente y le daba un fugaz y pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Un _¿qué pasó ayer?_ de Matt la sacó de sus pensamientos. Borrando la sonrisa que se le había formado al ver la foto.

- Pasó lo que no debió pasar- respondió cabizbaja- por lo menos aun no debió pasar.

- Hermione, no pretendo que me lo cuentes. Solo te voy a decir algo y espero que te sirva. Si quieres algo lucha por ello.

- Lo se... Pero no me veo ahora con fuerzas para pensar en romances cuando, al asomarte a la ventana, ves que hay una guerra en tus narices y piensas que muy poca gente saldrá ilesa de ella.

- Yo también pienso en ello.- se sinceró Matt.- no te estoy pidiendo que inicies una relación. Solo te aconsejo que digas lo que sientes y lo que tenga que surgir surgirá. Si esa persona de verdad siente algo muy fuerte por ti no te dejará marchar y esperará por ti una guerra o incluso dos.- Matt sabía de sobra que todo aquello iba por ese tal Ronald.

- Eso que has dicho es precioso- alagó Hermione sonriéndole ampliamente.- pero... no es tan fácil decir algo con lo que has estado pensando más de tres años.

- Pues tómate tu tiempo.

- Creo que eso haré- acotó la chica frunciendo el ceño.- gracias de nuevo.

- No hay de que.- Matt se levantó de la silla- tengo que irme, he quedado.

- ¿Con una chica?- preguntó juguetonamente Hermione.

- No, con Slughorn, pero podríamos llamarlo una cita.- ella rió y el _'chsss' _de la señora Prince fue esta vez más alto.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Hermione había ido a buscar a Ginny a los vestuarios de chicas del campo de quidditch. Pero también tenía algo en mente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja estrañada mientras se ponía una camiseta particular de manga larga.

- Venir a buscarte.

- Nunca vienes a buscarme.- rió Ginny peinándose su pelo rojo con un cepillo- y ha pasado media hora desde que sirvieron la comida... ¿vas a decirme a que has venido realmente?

- A buscarte a ti y a Ron- susurró mirando de nuevo todo el vestuario.

- ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?

- Allison.- respondió nuevamente en susurro.

- Ella y Demelza salieron de aquí hace un cuarto de hora, estamos solas.

- En ese caso...- volvió a elevar la voz- ¿dónde están Harry y Ron?

- ¿No buscabas a Ron?- preguntó con picardía Ginny cerrando su neceser.

- Harry, Ron. Ron, Harry. ¿Qué más da?, ¡donde está uno está el otro!- exclamó Hermione de los nervios.

- Están en los vestuarios de al lado. Pero ten cuidado, igual acaban de salir de la ducha y los ves en...

- ¡Ginny!- gritó Hermione. La pelirroja rió socarronamente.

- Vamos, te acompaño.

Ambas salieron de ese vestuario y llamaron a la puerta del de los chicos. Se oyeron murmullos y Ron abrió la puerta. Solo con una toalla en la cintura. Cuando las vió se puso notablemente rojo y cerró con un portazo.

- ¡Vamos, hermanito!- exclamó impacientemente Ginny.

Ron volvió a abrir la puerta. Esta vez con pantalones vaqueros y camiseta de manga larga. Su pelo rojo chorreaba.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ginevra?- preguntó de malas pulgas. Evitaba mirar a Hermione ante todo.

- ¿Yo, de ti?, nada, no te emociones- respondió con maestreza de ironía la pelirroja.- Es Hermione la que quiere hablar contigo.

En ese momento Ron miró a la susodicha y está le mantuvo la mirada.

- Esta bien.- El pelirrojo salió de los vestuarios con lentitud.- ¿qué pasa?

- Vale, vale, como veo que sobro me voy.

- ¡Espera Ginny!- gritó Harry saliendo como un torbellino del vestuario.- te acompaño a comer.

- Gracias, Harry- sonrió Ginny recortando el paso para que Harry pudiese alcanzarla.

Ron empezó a andar también, sentando en un árbol alejado de los demás. Hermione lo siguió, pero no se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Ron. Hermione sabía que se refería al porque no se había sentado a su lado. Pero prefirió llevar el tema a otra parte. No era el momento, no sentía las fuerzas para hablar con Ron de la noche anterior.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Harry...- susurraba una joven pelirroja que estaba siendo aprisionada a la estatua de _Morgan, el travieso_ del cuarto piso.

Harry ya hacía al menos cinco minutos que abatallaba sin pudor el blanquecino cuello de Ginny Weasley, pero a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo. Al contrario, se dejaba hacer.

- Harry- volvió a suspirar ella intentando controlar un gemido que no tardaría en escapara de sus finos labios.- Merlín... nos van a oír.

- No- respondió el moreno ahogadamente besándola, capturando el labio inferior de la chica.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó cuando este bajó su mano desde la cintura de Ginny hasta el muslo, protegido por la gruesa textura de los baqueros.- espera...- lo separó un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido.

- Te quiero- murmuró Ginny sonriéndole dulcemente.- te quiero muchísimo, Harry.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, con la suficiente para que ella se sintiera, protegida, segura... Porque sabía, sabía perfectamente que aquella pelirroja escasearía de aquel calor cuando él tuviese que ir por Voldemort.

- Yo también te quiero- respondió Harry besándole y acariciándole el pelo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Nada, no pasa nada- respondió Hermione temblando inconscientemente ante aquella mirada. Aquella mirada que desde aquella noche no deseaba encontrarse de nuevo.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó el pelirrojo medio sonriendo. La castaña pensó que no sería mala idea sentarse, pero se contuvo de nuevo.

- Vengo a hablarte de Harry- dijo ella evitando mirarle.

- ¿Qué con él?

Hermione bufó, exasperada.- Lo hemos dejado mucho de lado últimamente.

- Honestamente, no te entiendo.- _Merlín_, pensó Hermione al ver como una gota de agua bajaba por la naríz de Ron, perdiéndose en la abertura de su boca.

- ¡Lo hemos dejado mucho de lado te digo!- exclamó volviendo a desviar la mirada.- Yo pasé de él por el tema de la fiesta y la organización y todo eso... Y tú también, desde que sales con Allison.

A Hermione le pareció oír un leve risa. Pero prefirió no mirar, era lo mejor.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó Ron. Ahora si que lo miró.

- ¿Qué hago?- exclamó ella de malas pulgas. _Por ser tan endemoniadamente atractivo, _pensó.

- Estar a la defensiva.- respondió él clavandole la mirada.

- No estoy a la defensiva, Ronald.

- ¿Ves?- exclamó Ron riendo.- solo me llamas Ronald cuando estás a la defensiva. Y ahora estás a la defensiva.

- Piensa lo que quieras. El punto es Harry. Necesita nuestro apoyo.- habló Hermione conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle a aquel chico que no se enteraba de lo que realmente sucedía.

- Ya, Harry.

- ¡Sí, Harry!- gritó de nuevo, obsequiándole con una mirada retadora.- ¿Acaso insisnuas algo?

_Cierra la boquita, Hermione, linda. _Pensó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

- Te creería si me miraras a la cara.

- Te estoy mirando a la cara.- replicó ella.

- ¿Desde cuando te intimido?- preguntó él sonriendo. _Borra ya la condenada sonrisa, Ronald Weasley._

- No me intimidas. ¿Tendrías que hacerlo, acaso?

- No se, eso lo deberías saber tú.- respondió Ron cambiando de posición. Se recostó en el tronco del árbol, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos detrás de su cabeza. _Marcando pecho._

_Quizás si me intimidas, solo un poco. _Pensó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Eres un arrogante.

- Un insulto nuevo- exclamó extrañado el muchacho riéndose- ahora resulta que no soy solo subnormal si no que soy, además, un arrogante.

- Yo no te he llamado subnormal.- protestó ella bufando.

- No, es cierto. Pero arrogante, sí. Me gustaría, si puede ser, que me dijeras en que te basas para alegar tal cosa.

_No me baso en nada. Eres arrogante y punto y final, Ronald Weasley. Te odio, te adoro... me muero por volver a besarte y esta vez no me quedaré quieta. Te lo juro... Pero no lo haré, no te besaré por ser un puto arrogante que va de seductor y luego te deja con la miel en los labios. Un maldito arrogante que levanta pasiones y que ha crecido. Un arrogante que ante todo ha crecido... demasiado._

- No me baso en nada.- replicó Hermione con expresión adusta.- Me voy a comer.

- ¿Por qué no me correspondiste al beso?- Ron preguntó algo que Hermione nunca creyó que preguntaría. La pregunta la dejó tan descolocada que se paró en seco y se giró, encarándolo, escrutándolo...

_Porque tuve miedo, porque me impresioné, porque no reaccioné, porque tienes novia, porque se llama Allison..._

_- _Creo que sería mejor preguntarte a ti porque me besaste, ¿no?- rió Hermione.

- No se si te guste la respuesta - respondió él levantándose del césped y encaránola. Hermione tuvo que levantar la cara, pues Ron era bastante más alto que ella.

- Prueva- lo retó ella rehgañándose a sí misma por seguirle el juego a ese Ron tan endemoniadamente alto y atractivo.

- Te digo que quizás no te guste- replicó él dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

- Y yo te repito que prueves- retó ella levantando el mentón.

- Está bien.- se rindió el pelirrojo pasándose la mano por el pelo.- quizás porque me pusiste un poco cachondo.

_¿QUÉÉ?, ¡definitivamente Ron se ha vuelto loco!. ¿Qué yo le puse cachondo?... bueno, quizás un poco... pero estaba borracha. Ahí ya no lo estaba. ¡Fui yo y puse chachondo a Ronald Weasley!._

Hermione no pudo reprimir las carcajadas.

- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso!- susurró Hermione dejándose llevar por su risa. Nerviosa, acelerada.

- Es la verdad, demonios. Ya está. Me tocaste y me puse cachondo, ¿y qué?

- ¿Cómo que y que?- respondió ella parando de reír. Ron pensó que se había enfadado.- no sucede todos los días que un amigo al cual conoces de hace siete años te mira a la cara y te dice que le pones cachondo.

- Yo no te he dicho que me pones cachondo- _mentira, _pensó él de inmediato.- solo digo que anoche me pusistes cachondo y ya.

- Quieres decir que cuando te toque o te de un beso en la mejilla tengo que tener cuidado de no ponerte cachondo, ¿no es así?- intervino la castaña con una leve risita.

- Quizás...- le susurró él sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Tendré cuidado a la próxima. Aunque pensé que te gustaban más las chicas guapas como Lavender o Allison.- retó de manera juguetona. _No juegues, Hermione, para._

- No te lo niego.

- Pues entonces.- murmuró malhumorada.

- Pero anoche te tocó a ti.

_¿Desde cuando se ha vuelto Ron tan... tan... impulsivo?_

- No creo que esta conversación sea muy agradable, ¿no crees?- tanteó la castaña separándose un poco de él.- eres el primero que me dice algo así.

_Y espero ser el último, _pensó Ron.

- Y eres mi amigo...

- Te estás equivocando. No te estoy diciendo que me gustes- soltó él separándose también y mirando más allá de Hermione.

Ella frunció el ceño, disgustada. Le había dado el placer a Ron de tomarle el pelo como una tonta. Y ella se había dejado llevar esperando algo que no llegó. _Francamente, que esperabas... _se burló su conciencia.

- No me he equivocado. En absoluto.- gruñó ella.- me voy a comer.

- Voy contigo- se ofreció.

- No te molestes, quizás tengas mejores cosas que hacer.- replicó virándose y acelerando el paso a traves de las grandes extensiones de hierva.

_Se ha enfadado, _pensó Ron sonriendo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Tenía que hablar con él. Ya había dejado pasar suficiente tiempo. Ayer ya fue el colmo, mientras los veía hablar desde la lejanía, en los terrenos.

Sabía que la culpa había sido suya. Había dejado que aquello pasara. No le había parado los pies. Y ahora tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias. Allison sabía que había jugado y que tenía todas las de perder. Lo sabía cuando empezó a salir con él, aunque nunca perdió la esperanza de que ella se fuera de su pelirroja cabeza.

Sabía que Hermione era muy importante en su vida. Pero nunca se imaginó cuanto. Ahora, era más dolorosa la realidad que antes de salir con él. Ahora la sentía en su propia piel, porque Ron y ella tenían una relación.

Aquella noche se la había pasado llorando, desde el baile las cosas habían ido a peor entre ellos, y juraría que pasó algo con Hermione Granger en los terrenos del colegio. Pero él no había dicho ni palabra de esa noche. Había un secreto de amigos, de algo más que había que ocultar. Pero ella, Allison, lo había descubierto antes que nadie. Que aquellos dos se morían de deseo cuando se veían. Y ella estaba en medio. Estaba entorpeciendo lo que sabía que algún día llegaría, y eso no hacía más que causarle dolor. Porque Allison quería a Ronald Weasley.

_Pero no puedes competir con algo así, _se dijo a sí misma. _Hay veces que has de saber cuando retirarte..._

Y aquel era el momento de hacerlo. Asumir su derrota en el corazón de Ron y cedérselo a ella. Justamente a ella.

- Ron. – lo interceptó a la salida del invernadero seis, junto con Harry. Allison sabía que tenía media hora libre.

- Hola- respondió sorprendido Ron plantándole un rápido beso en la boca. Harry los miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Tenemos que hablar- soltó ella con una sonrisa triste. Ron frunció el ceño.

- ¿Podemos hacerlo más tarde?- inquirió el pelirrojo nerviosamente, mirando de reojo a Harry, el cual negaba con la cabeza.- tengo que terminar unos ejercicios de transformaciones.

_Ron nunca hace los deberes, _pensó la joven.

- No puede esperar- respondió rápidamente, mirando fijamente a Ron.

- De acuerdo- accedió al fin él- esto, Harry...

- Está bien, me voy- lo cortó el moreno- te espero en media hora en clase de McGonagall.- recitó de un tirón despidiéndose de ambos con un leve gesto de mano.

Cuando el moreno se alejó lo suficiente, Ronald miró a Allison, la cual tenía la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó tan normal.

Pero ella levantó la cabeza y se lanzó posesivamente sobre sus labios, haciendo que varias cabezas de alumnos que salían de los distintos invernaderos voltearan a verlos. Pero nunca le importó menos. No lo dejaría sin antes haberle robado un último beso. El beso se profundizó, haciendo que ella soltara unas cuantas lágrimas.

Lágrimas que para Ron no pasaron desapercibidas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- susurró asustado.

- Tenemos que dejarlo- murmuró ella compugida.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo, aunque había oído a la perfección la frase.

- Tenemos que dejarlo- repitió Allison sin dejar de sollozar.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Ron reaccionó. No se sorprendía de aquello. Durante los últimos días había pasado bastante de su novia. Además, era él el que le dijo a Harry que quería dejarla. _¿Y porque te sientes mal, entonces?, _le reprochó su mente, burlona.

- ¿Por qué?- soltó en un gorjeo casi inaudible.

- Porque no podemos seguir así. No estás centrado en la relación.

- ¡Si que lo estoy, demonios!- exclamó. Allison soltó más y más lágrimas.- Dime que ocurre, Allison. La verdad.

- ¿Enserio quieres oír la verdad?- gritó ella. Menos mal que ya no había nadie rondando por allí.- La verdad es que yo tengo la culpa. Me cegué contigo, te quise en silencio incontables años. Pero sobre todo me engañé. Pensé que teniéndome a mi olvidarías a Hermione Granger. Pero me equivoqué, y ahora lo estoy pagando...

- ¡Espera!- la cortó Ron, sintiendo un escalofrío.- Que quede clara una cosa. Yo estuve contigo porque quise, no para olvidarme de nadie.

Y era verdad. Allison lo miró detenidamente. Y vió verdad en su mirada.

- ¿Me amas?- preguntó ella con los ojos chispeantes a causa de las lágrimas.

- ¡Claro que te quiero!- exclamó Ron, desviando la vista.

- No te he preguntado si me quieres, te he preguntado si me amas.- replicó ella sonriendo con vagueza. Cuan tonta fue...

Ron la miró de nuevo. _No, no la amaba._

- La verdad...- suplicó la joven.

- No.- respondió él. Hasta le pareció oír el corazón de su _¿novia? _romperse en pedazos.- no te amo.

- Entonces no tiene sentido que estemos juntos, ¿no lo ves, Ron?- lloró ella a lágrima viva.

- Pero yo quise amarte, de veras- susurró él limpiándole las lágrimas. Ella se soltó.

- Con el amor no se puede jugar. Si el corazón ya está ocupado por alguien, por muchas chicas que aparezcan en tu vida ninguna te va a borrar a la persona a la que realmente amas.- recitó Allison.

- No quiero que acabe así...

- No fue culpa tuya- lo cortó de inmediato.- la culpa fue mía, por meterme donde no me llaman.

- Hermione es mi amiga- dijo él. Como si aquello fuera a solucionar algo.

- No repitas más esa frase, Ron, te deja en evidencia- rió quedamente.- Se lo que son los amigos. Y a los amigos no se les besa en la boca.

_¡¿QUÉ?!, _gritó la mente del pelirrojo. Allison, al ver la cara del muchacho, decidió añadir algo.

- Os vi el día de la fiesta- confesó ya sin llorar.- Vi como la besabas, tú. Entonces decidí que ya no podía seguir así.

- Ella no quiso besarme. Fui yo- reconoció incómodo. Nunca había confesado unos cuernos. Es más, nunca había puesto los cuernos a Lavender. Aunque motivos tenía. Pero sinceramente, nunca, jamás, se le pasó por la cabeza ponerselos a Allison. En cambio...

- Lo sé. Sé lo que vi, Ron.- respondió con dolor.

- Lo siento. Quise quererte, pero no lo conseguí.

- Yo sabía donde me metía. Sabía antes que tú lo que sentías por Hermione.- rió, esta vez de verdad- quizá te suene raro, pero no odio a Hermione.

- Deberías- murmuró Ron frotándose las manos por el frío otoñal.

- Sí, puede que deba odiarla. Pero con eso no sacaré absolutamente nada de bueno- reflexionó seria, mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

- Si soy sincero, yo iba a cortar contigo.

- Lo se- le sorprendió ella- ¡vamos, no me mires así!, estaba cantado, Ron.

- Esta es la situación más incómoda de mi vida. Bueno, la más incómoda quitando cuando mis hermanos gemelos convirtieron mi peluche favorito en una araña gigante, o cuando Lavender Brown me empezó a chillar en medio de toda la sala común. Incluso más que cuando Hermione hechizó unos canarios asesinos para que me atacaran.

- Ron, eres buena persona- le susurró su ya ex novia abrazándolo. Él, incómodo, también lo hizo aunque más débilmente.- escucha- añadió separándose y mirándolo a los ojos.- se que piensas que Hermione pasa de ti y esas cosas. Pero no es así, aunque yo no soy la adecuada para decirte esto. Lo tienes que descubrir por ti mismo. Tienes que luchar por lo que quieres, tienes que intentarlo, y si por algún motivo fracasas no habrá sido en vano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron sin comprender.

- Quiero decirte que yo lo intenté y te aseguro que no me arrepiento de lo nuestro. Estuve saliendo contigo, lo intentamos y fuí felíz. Me has hecho la chica más felíz del mundo mientras estabamos juntos. Por eso tienes que intentarlo, luchar por Hermione y no rendirte.

- No es fácil luchar cuando hay una guerra esperando ahí fuera. Esperando para matar. No quiero que le pase nada malo y por eso no quiero lanzarme, porque luego la caída puede ser más dolorosa- la contradijo el pelirrojo.

- Suerte, Ron. Solo eso.- le susurró la chica antes de acariciar la mejilla del chico y entrar dentro del castillo. Con lágrimas, sí, pero sabía que le había dejado el camino libre a Ron y que el chico iba a saber como sobrellevar la situación. Lo sabía.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**¡Ya estoy de nuevo aquí, gente! xDD**_

_**Y nada, que mañana empiezo nuevo curso y digo 'pues voy a subir el capítulo del demonio'.**_

_**Y digo del demonio porque este capítulo ha costado más de hacer que la estatua de la libertad, vamos, que este capítulo ha sido retocado más veces que yo que se. Y al final creo que me ha salido una patata, pero patata podrida.**_

_**En fin, que espero que no esté tan tan mal como opino yo. Decidí que Allison y Ron tenían que cortar ya, pues no iba a hacer sufrir más a la pobre chica, aparte que en la historia ya no aportaba nada.**_

_**Algunos se preguntarán que Ron y Hermione se llevan un rollo muy extraño. En realidad acaban de descubrir un poco lo que sienten, y saben ya de alguna manera que son correspondidos. Pero por el momento no desvelo más. Solo se que lo que va a venir puede decepcionar a algunos y puede que a otros lectores les encante. **_

_**Sinceramente no se cuando narices actualizaré xDD, ya que lo primero va a ser el colegio y esto lo dejaré secundario, solo por el momento. **_

_**Siempre digo lo mismo, ya lo se, pero mi otra historia se ha quedado estancada. No se si la continuaré, ni siquiera se si me van a venir ideas. Por supuesto, si se me ocurre algo la continuaré, de eso no cabe duda.**_

_**Me despido ya, no sin antes agradecer como siempre el enorme interés que recibo para que actualice. Gracias a aquella gente tan leal que no me abandona jamás. Así da gusto :D !!!**_

_**Los reviews los dejo a vuestra eslección, ya que no me gusta exigir. Pero siempre es bueno tener por escrito el apoyo de todos vosotros.**_

_**Gracias, besos ..**_

_**Cris.**_


End file.
